Complicado
by andri88
Summary: Las relaciones en el instituto son siempre más complicadas de lo que deberían ser. Por lo general, esas complicaciones están formadas por el drama que es la vida adolescente. Edward y Bella ya lo tenían complicado antes de que la sorpresa de sus jóvenes vidas los arrojara a una vida que no estaban preparados para vivir.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, he vuelto después de un mes y algo, he estado con una contractura y luego con un problema en el brazo, por eso he tardado tanto en empezar con la nueva historia, aún no estoy bien del todo, pero ya estoy bastante mejor, por lo que he decidido empezar a subir capis :)**

**Aunque parezca un capi un poco "raro", espero que me sigáis a lo largo de la historia porque la verdad es que es muy bonita ;)**

**Vamos con el primer capítulo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella nunca lo diría, pero Edward sospechaba que ella había estado un poco más baja de ánimos recientemente. Eran pequeñas cosas. Parecía tan cansada, con tan mal aspecto. A pesar de que nunca había sido una de esas chicas que pasaban horas y horas preparándose y arreglándose, su ropa se había vuelto un poco... bueno... desaliñada.

Como esta noche, por ejemplo. Ella llevaba chándal y una sudadera de gran tamaño que parecía que podría haber pertenecido a su padre en algún momento. Y tal vez eso estaba diciendo. Ella echaba de menos a su padre. Tal vez había algo entre ellos.

Él pensó en preguntarle, pero ella pareció muy contenta cuando él le mostró las películas que había traído: las de Justin Timberlake, el culpable de su placer.

Él la vio más a ella de lo que vio la película, por muchas razones, él tenía un rencor obligatorio contra ese chico. Timewas realmente era una película muy divertida, pero a pesar de que él podría haber entrado en ella, siguió viendo a Bella por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bella, ¿estás enferma?

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos en el sofá, odiaba esa poca distancia de todas formas, y puso su mano en su frente.

Tenía la piel fría, húmeda y recalentada.

—Creo que tienes fiebre.

Ella suspiró, pero no se apartó lejos de él.

—Estoy bien —insistió—. Solo... adolorida.

De mala gana, él se trasladó de nuevo a su lugar designado en el otro lado del sofá.

Como ella insistía en que estaba bien, Edward hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la aguda respiración del otro lado del sofá. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la forma en la que los rasgos de ella se tensaban de vez en cuando. Una vez se ofreció a buscarle un poco de Tylenol, ibuprofeno, lo que fuera. Ella sonrió y le dijo que ya había tomado algo.

En el momento en el que cambiaron la peli para ver 'Tiempo para amigos con beneficios' —la cual Edward se había debatido en varias ocasiones si era una buena idea llevarla—, el rostro de Bella brillaba por el sudor.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que pueda hacer?

Ella dio un resoplido suave y rodó los ojos.

—Déjalo, Edward —. Su tono era un poco tenso—. No hay nada de malo en mí, excepto haber nacido mujer.

Edward dejó de preguntar después de eso. No había nada que asustara más a un adolescente que las quejas femeninas. Había oído a las chicas de la escuela quejándose con la suficiente frecuencia como para saber que podía volver a empeorar.

Bueno, Bella no le había enviado fuera, y eso era algo.

A mitad de la segunda película, Bella se levantó. Ella estaba jadeando ligeramente y se apoyó pesadamente en el sofá por un minuto antes de hablar.

—Ahora vuelvo —su voz era suave, muy diferente de su tono normal.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —Había algo en el sonido de su voz, en la expresión pellizcado su cara, que estaba haciendo que se girara su corazón.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared, pero le dio un vistazo por encima del hombro y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Voy a estar de vuelta enseguida, y podremos terminar la película.

Edward la vio marcharse, un temor extraño empezó a crearse en la boca de su estómago. Él sacudió su cerebro, tratando de pensar en alguna razón para seguirla, pero el pensamiento era salvajemente inapropiado.

Como de costumbre, la línea que él no debía cruzar era borrosa con ella. Debería estar acostumbrado a ello.

Eso no hacía que fuera más fácil no... hacer nada.

Edward se había convencido a sí mismo de calmarse cuando un grito espantoso le levantó del sofá y le hizo subir las escaleras. No sabía qué esperar, lo que podría ser. En los dos segundos que tardó en llegar, pensó en todo, hasta en un ladrón rompiendo el espejo por propia voluntad, cubriéndola a ella con fragmentos peligrosos.

—¿Bella? —gritó, golpeando frenéticamente la puerta del baño. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido tan lleno de dolor que su propia angustia se duplicó—. Bella, voy a entrar.

Abrió la puerta, inmediatamente cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Bella se puso en cuclillas en el suelo. Ella estaba presionada en la esquina donde la bañera se juntaba con la pared, con las piernas dobladas contra el pecho, sus manos alrededor de las rodillas, los dedos en puños y su rostro era una máscara de completa agonía. Ella se inclinó hacia delante por el dolor.

— ¿Bella? Cariño, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa? —se llevó la mano a su espalda, sintiendo lo absolutamente tenso que estaba su cuerpo mientras jadeaba en busca de aire—. ¿Bella?

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, abriendo la boca como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero solo volvió a gritar. Sus nudillos se cogieron al borde de la bañera con tanta fuerza que estaban blancos.

—Voy a llamar al 9-1-1 —dijo él, tratando de aguantarse a sí mismo sobre sus pies.

Ella le agarró la muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente, tirando de él hacia abajo.

—No me dejes. Por favor, Edward. No me dejes.

—Bella, necesito ayudarte.

—No sé lo que está pasando. Por favor, solo —su boca se abrió, dando un grito silencioso. Las venas de su cuello se hinchaban. Su rostro y toda la piel que podía ver se pusieron rojos—. Oh... yo. Tengo que... Lo siento, tengo que...

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y se empujó hacia delante de rodillas.

Fue entonces cuando Edward vio que su pantalón estaba oscuro y colgaba sobre ella pesadamente, como si se hubiera hecho pis encima, pero eso no era lo que olía. El olor que impregnaba el aire era casi dulce, pero dejaba un sabor metálico en la parte posterior de la garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward. Para sus propios oídos, su voz era frenética, pero no sabía qué hacer.

—No lo sé —su tono de voz era un gemido—. Solo... necesito... —se apoyó en gran medida en la bañera.

Edward no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en absoluto. Lo único que deseaba en el mundo era detener su dolor para que estuviera mejor. No estaba pensando racionalmente, por lo que cuando ella comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, la ayudó.

Lo que esperaba ver, Edward no lo sabía. Los pensamientos coherentes no estaban en su agenda en este momento. Lo que vio, sin embargo, lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Sus sencillas bragas blancas eran traslúcidas en lugares y estaban llenas de sangre y de algún otro fluido. El líquido goteaba, manchando sus muslos, corriendo en riachuelos sangrientos todo el camino hasta sus piernas.

No tenía ninguna experiencia cuando se trataba de asuntos de las mujeres, pero él sabía que eso no era normal. Nada de eso era normal.

Actuar exclusivamente por instinto y por el terror de los gritos de ella, él tiró de sus bragas empapadas por sus piernas. Luego miró. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguar de dónde salía toda esa sangre y... cualquier otra cosa que viniera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a una chica sin su ropa, pero esto definitivamente no era la misma chica.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar mientras Bella se arrastró hasta el baño y trató de tirar de ella, entonces su cerebro finalmente se puso en marcha y la volvió a poner en el suelo.

—No —ella protestó en un gemido—. Tengo que... tengo que sacarlo.

En algún nivel, una parte de la base de su mente, él entendía lo que estaba pasando. Mirándola como ahora, podía ver cómo su cuerpo iba cambiado, estaba más gruesa de lo que recordaba. No era un grosor gelatinoso como la grasa normal. No, el espacio —especialmente bajo en su vientre— era bulboso y duro.

—Deja que te ayude, Bella —le rogó cuando ella trató de volver al lavabo. Los ruidos de protesta que hizo eran totalmente sin sentido. Tal vez ella habría discutido, pero en ese momento se acurrucó alrededor de su estómago y gritó de dolor.

Hubo más gritos de Bella... y más que un poco de él, para ser totalmente honestos, aunque lo que ninguno de ellos dijo era que eso Edward nunca sería capaz de recordarlo.

Todo lo que sabía era que en cuestión de minutos un pequeño bulto viscoso sobresalió de entre las piernas de Bella, revelándose poco a poco hasta ver que era un muy pequeño y viscoso ser humano.

Él cogió en sus brazos la pequeña y sangrienta cosa, se retorcía y gemía, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Bella, jadeando por el esfuerzo y el llanto, se recostó sobre sus codos, poniendo la misma expresión.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos completamente perdidos sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el primero, es cortito, pero los demás serán más largos. Espero veros por aquí para descubrir cómo continua esta bonita historia :)**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, besos ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, veréis como se resuelven algunas dudas ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Una parte de Edward era consciente de que debía haber parecido un loco asesino en serie. Él se paseaba por la habitación, murmurando para sí mismo, sobre todo ignorando a las enfermeras que le hacían preguntas cada vez más irritantes. Sus manos todavía temblaban incontrolablemente. Fue literalmente un caos sangriento. Se tiñó su camiseta y trozos de sangre seca estaban alrededor de sus uñas.

Toda esa noche había sido surrealista.

Edward estaba viviendo de un momento a otro, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que él pensaba que era correcto, o lo que sus instintos le exigieron. Al principio, él solo dejó a Bella con el niño el tiempo suficiente para recuperar una toalla y su teléfono móvil. Los bebés necesitaban estar envueltos en algo, ¿no? Y éste estaba cubierto de sangre. Una toalla parecía la mejor opción.

Una vez que tuvo el teléfono, marcó el número 911 y entonces medio escuchó al operador y medio escuchó a Bella, quien absolutamente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Por suerte, era Forks y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la EMT llegara allí. Edward dio un paso atrás, dejando que ellos asumieran el control, pero él se negó a abandonar el pequeño y estrecho baño, poniéndose en el lado más alejado de la bañera en vez de dejar que Bella le viera. Los médicos no estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Edward les siguió hasta la ambulancia.

Para entonces, Bella, histérica por la confusión, había sido sedada para su propia protección, dejando que Edward sostuviera su mano fría y húmeda mientras los EMT le gritaban a él y el bebé gritaba también. Estaban enfadados, regañándoles por ser tan estúpidos.

—¿Cómo coño habéis pensado que podríais hacer esto vosotros solos? ¿Estabais tratando de ocultarlo? ¿Tratando de mantenerlo en secreto? ¡Esto podría haberlas matado a las dos! —gritó uno de los médicos.

Edward miraba fijamente sin decir nada, sin comprender de lo que se le acusaba. Su mente se había quedado atascada.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los médicos y las enfermeras lo agredieron con un aluvión de preguntas. A algunos los conocía —su nombre, por supuesto, el número de su madre— a la mayoría no.

Brevemente se preguntó qué diablos iba a decirles a sus padres acerca de dónde había estado esta noche, pero lo descartó como poco importante en ese momento.

Con todas las preguntas, empezaba a asimilar la realidad.

Bella —quien él estaba seguro de que no tenía novio— había estado embarazada.

Él había sacado a un bebé —el bebé de Bella— en el suelo de su cuarto de baño.

Las enfermeras asumieron que él era el padre hasta que les gruñó que Bella era virgen y que él nunca la había tocado, y nada de eso tenía ningún maldito sentido.

Cuando las enfermeras finalmente lo dejaron solo para que esperara, Edward comenzó a caminar. Sus pensamientos volaban a un kilometro por minuto, cada uno de ellos más confuso que el anterior.

—Me doy cuenta de que hay toda una demostración de ello, pero nunca voy a entender cómo alguien no se da cuenta de que está embarazada.

Edward se detuvo, parpadeando por la confusión. Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que volaron por su cabeza, pero definitivamente no era su voz. En su estado agotado, le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que estaba oyendo una conversación entre las enfermeras que estaban en el mostrador a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Es eso lo que ha pasado? —dijo una voz más maternal y chasqueó la lengua—. Cariño, en mis años, he visto de todo. Sucede y hay todo tipo de razones para ello. Algunos bebés se sientan más atrás por lo que no se ve mucho la barriga. Algunos bebés no son tan activos. Luego el poder de la negación no puede ser ignorado. —Ella se echó a reír—. Si no se te ocurre que puedes estar embarazada, tu mente puede excusar mucho de lo que hace tu cuerpo.

Retorciéndose las manos, Edward lo consideró.

Se había estado preguntando también cómo él no lo había sabido, pero Bella no parecía grande. Parecía que había engordado un poco, pero eso era normal. Había asumido que era parte de la depresión que parecía estar teniendo.

—¿Edward?

La cabeza de Edward se giró y lo vio. No se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba una presencia familiar adulta hasta que vio a Carlisle Cullen en la puerta. Edward en ocasiones había trabajado en el jardín de los Cullen para ganarse un poco de dinero.

Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Edward se lanzó a través de la habitación hasta los brazos de Carlisle. El hombre lo sostuvo mientras él de repente se vino abajo, llorando, temblando y lloriqueando como un bebé.

Carlisle le llevó a una silla y lo sentó, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de él.

—Ellos no me han dejado ir con ella —dijo Edward cuando estaba lo suficientemente calmado para hablar de manera legible—. Les he dicho que yo no era el... el... ya sabes, y no me han dejado ir con ella.

—Está bien. Está bien. Si han sedado has sido para su propia protección, así no se hará daño a sí misma o al bebé por el pánico —Carlisle explicó pacientemente.

Edward se estremeció al oír la palabra bebé.

—Eso significa que estará despierta pronto, hijo. Todo va a estar bien.

—No —. La voz de Edward era cruda, horrorizada. A medida que su pensamiento racional regresó, empezó a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, tratando de hacer que la situación tuviera sentido—. Carlisle... ella no... —tragó saliva—. Si ella se quedó —tragó saliva, incapaz de decir la palabra— embarazada, alguien tuvo que... hacerle daño.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de Carlisle se tensó, y respiró hondo.

—Esa es una acusación muy seria, Edward. ¿Estás seguro?

—No lo sé. Yo no sé nada.

~ 0 ~

Bella despertó con un pequeño grito, terriblemente confundida y...

Santo infierno. ¿Cuál era ese dolor?

Habían sido peor antes, recordaba vagamente. Esos calambres eran terribles, luego fueron muy fuertes, y luego el tiempo se puso borroso. Ella recordaba haber pensado que tenía que morir con ese dolor tan loco. Hubo una presión que no entendía pegándole en la derecha de sus partes y entonces sintió como su cuerpo estaba siendo rasgado en dos.

Edward estaba allí, recordó.

Recordó flashes. El olor de la sangre. Los ojos de Edward tan amplios y su cara tan pálida que casi no lo reconocía...

Estaba sentado con un bebé viscoso, retorciéndose y con sangre en sus brazos.

—¿Bella? ¿Cariño? Voy a necesitar que respires profundamente, cariño. Necesitas calmarte. Cálmate para que podamos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando de forma esporádica, sin saber que ella había empezado a hiperventilar hasta que escuchó la voz de la mujer a su lado diciéndole que se respirara, solo respirara.

—¿Dónde? —se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Qué?

—Estás en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas? Has dado a luz a un bebé en casa. Una niña.

La cabeza de Bella se volvió loca. Esas palabras parecían completamente imposibles y, sin embargo, se correspondían con las imágenes de su cabeza.

—Ella está bien, cariño. La pequeña cosa apenas pesa dos kilos trescientos gramos, pero está bien—. La enfermera le palmeó la mano, sonriéndole como si Bella debiera aliviarse.

—No entiendo —susurró Bella. Su pecho estaba siendo apretado. Ella se tambaleaba. Estaba bastante cerca de tener una crisis nerviosa, estaba segura.

—Jackie, ¿por qué no me dejas revisarla, eh?

Bella miró al rubio doctor con una sonrisa amable entrando en la habitación. Él le resultaba familiar.

—Buenas noches, Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó con suavidad.

A decir verdad, Bella no estaba segura de recordar su propio nombre en ese momento, por lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no te culpo. Tu padre y yo solíamos estar muy cerca, pero hace ya un par de años que se mudó a Canadá, ¿no?

Bella ya no podía mirar al hombre. Con la mención de su padre, ella pronto se dio cuenta que tenía diecisiete años, acababa de tener un bebé, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo había sucedido eso. Se aclaró la garganta, recordando que el médico le había hecho una pregunta.

—Cerca de cinco años —murmuró.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Tu, uh... amigo Edward hace algún trabajo para mí. Me pidió que viniera a verte.

—¿Todavía está aquí? —Bella se mordió el labio, tratando de no gemir y fallando.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Se está mordiendo las uñas para venir a verte. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

—Por favor. —Para sus propios oídos, la voz de Bella sonó débil. Ella estaba abrumada. Abrumada y terriblemente asustada. Nada tenía sentido, y necesitaba a Edward a su lado. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo.

Carlisle le apretó el hombro.

—Está bien. Solo tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, y te prometo que voy a buscarlo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por lo que Edward me ha dicho, parece que no sabías que estabas embarazada. ¿Es eso cierto?

De repente fue muy difícil respirar.

—Yo no lo sé —susurró—. No lo entiendo. Dr. Cullen... yo... quiero decir, yo soy virgen.

Normalmente Bella nunca hubiera llorado delante de nadie, y mucho menos delante de un desconocido. Era demasiado, demasiado y no entendía del todo cómo pudo haber sucedido.

—Está bien. Estás bien. Solo respira —la tranquilizó el médico—. Lo siento, pero tengo que ser claro. Por favor, comprende que solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Nadie va a estar enfadado contigo. Simplemente necesitamos la información más precisa para informarnos mejor de cómo cuidar de ti y de tu hija.

El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió ante la palabra 'hija' y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Así que tengo que preguntarte. ¿Has tenido algún contacto sexual?

—No —dijo Bella rápidamente.

— ¿Es posible que te violaran? —le preguntó en voz baja.

La respiración de Bella jadeó cuando ella se quedó sin aliento, las lágrimas caían rápidamente ahora.

—¡No!

—Está bien. Está bien. Vamos a resolver esto —le apretó la mano—. Voy a buscar a Edward.

~ 0 ~

Carlisle consiguió darle privacidad, por lo que en el momento en el que Edward llegó a la habitación de Bella, solo estaban ellos tres. Edward corrió al lado de Bella, cogiendo su mano extendida y dándole en la frente un largo, largo beso.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti —murmuró. Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza, las lágrimas se desbordaron—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, secándose las lágrimas.

—No —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Edward nunca la había visto así. Se asustó como el infierno.

Solo se distrajeron cuando Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, mirando deliberadamente su cercanía obvia.

—Chicos, la verdad. Necesito que me digáis la verdad—. Su voz era suave, pero aún había algo serio en ella, algo que decía que iba en serio.

Sin dejar ir la mano de Bella, Edward se sentó en la silla junto a su cama.

—Dijiste que no teníais en una relación —dijo Carlisle deliberadamente.

—No la tenemos —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle le dio a ambos una mirada.

—Honestidad —advirtió—. En este momento tenemos un margen de maniobra, ya que no hemos sido capaces de ponernos en contacto con vuestros padres.

Edward bufó.

—Buena suerte si consigues que Renée y James te cojan el teléfono esta noche.

Bella resopló, tratando de calmarse.

—Charlie está en un crucero. Él no va a mirar su teléfono durante el resto de la semana. Renée y mi padrastro, James, están en Seattle pasando el fin de semana. Probablemente revisarán sus mensajes mañana.

Carlisle asintió, aceptando eso.

—Bueno, las cosas serán diferentes cuando vuestros padres estén alrededor. Si queréis mi ayuda, voy a necesitar que me digáis la verdad.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron. Edward realmente no estaba seguro de porqué Carlisle estaba tan interesado, pero confiaba en ese hombre. Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Es... complicado. Queremos estar juntos, pero no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Edward tiene novia —dijo Bella a su regazo.

—La recuerdo. Lauren, ¿no es así? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Pero es que... no es lo que... es solo una fachada. Quiero estar con Bella, pero…

Carlisle levantó la mano haciendo un movimiento para detenerlo.

—Ya tengo la idea. Es complicado. ¿Así que vosotros dos habéis estado juntos físicamente en secreto?

Una rápida mirada a Bella le mostró a Edward que sus mejillas estaban de un profundo rojo escarlata. Se frotó la nuca con la mano libre.

—No hemos hecho nada. En realidad no.

—¿En realidad, no? —Carlisle tenía la paciencia de un santo—. Lo que sea, Edward, Bella. Incluso una vez.

Se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo. Edward resopló, empezando a cabrearse un poco.

—Mira. Nos dieron las clases de educación sexual, ¿de acuerdo? Sabemos de dónde vienen los niños. No hicimos nada de eso. Y fue hace mucho tiempo de todos modos. Tal vez es... quiero decir, cuando suceden cosas malas a veces la gente las borra, ¿verdad?

—¡Edward! —Bella protestó.

—Bueno, no sé qué más decir. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, Bella? —preguntó suavemente, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Me hubiera acordado de eso —argumentó.

—Hay una cosa que se llama memoria reprimida —dijo Edward—. Quiero decir, ¿qué más? ¿No fuiste visitada por un ángel sin decirme nada, verdad?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, obviamente, tratando de no llorar.

—En este momento, no vamos a descartar nada, pero os lo voy a preguntar una vez más. No me refiero a la penetración, pero, ¿habéis tenido algún contacto sexual?

Ambos guardaron silencio, el único sonido en la sala por unos momentos fue la respiración.

—Nosotros... fue... quiero decir, fue simplemente... —Edward tropezó.

— ¿Follasteis en seco? —preguntó Carlisle.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se resistieron. No eran palabras que cualquier adolescente querría oír de cualquier adulto.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Follar en seco, solo roce pero sin ropa.

—Oh. —Edward agarró a su pelo—. Um. Sí. Pero fue solo esa vez... eso no... quiero decir que no...

—Es posible. Te sorprendería la frecuencia con la que ocurre —dijo Carlisle calmadamente.

—Oh, Dios... —Bella estaba apretando la mano de él como el infierno, pero Edward no se apartó.

—Está bien. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es conseguir una muestra de tu mejilla, Edward, y de la del bebé. Vamos a hacer una prueba de paternidad, y luego lo sabremos con certeza —él asintió con la cabeza—. Quédate aquí, solo un minuto. Voy a conseguir lo que necesitamos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Edward y Bella se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

La respiración de Bella se enganchó cuando empezó a llorar en silencio en sus manos. Edward se movió para poder poner su brazo alrededor de su hombro y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le preguntó con ironía—. Edward... acabo de tener un bebé. ¡Un bebé!

Él tiró de ella más cerca, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir, Carlisle volvió a entrar en la habitación. Les explicó un poco acerca de los plazos y las expectativas mientras limpiaba el interior de la mejilla de Edward.

Cuando terminó, y la muestra se selló, se sentó en el otro lado de Bella y le tomó la mano.

—Sé que esto es abrumador, y no quiero que te sientas presionada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si quieres ver a tu hija, puedo traerla aquí.

Edward sintió los hombros de Bella ponerse rígidos bajo su brazo. Su respiración se volvió errática.

—Está bien, Bella. Está bien si no quieres —le dijo Edward al oído.

En realidad él no estaba del todo seguro de si él podría manejar el ver al bebé.

—Si yo no la veo, no me voy a creer que esto está sucediendo realmente —la voz de Bella era apenas audible. Dio un suspiro tembloroso, pero asintió con la cabeza a Carlisle—. Voy a verla.

* * *

**¿Ya tenéis alguna idea de lo que pasó? Poco a poco iréis descubriendo cosas ;)**

**Quería daros las gracias por haberme seguido en el primer capi de la historia, 70 reviews son muchos para un capítulo, ¡gracias! ^^**

**Recordaros de actualizaré lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que... ¡nos vemos el viernes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar esta historia:**

**NekoCullen, ****pekascullen****, ****Aliena Cullen****, evetwilight, ****ludgardita****, ****Mentxu Masen Cullen****, ****Liz PattStew****, ****Agustineti**** , ****Mystery-thief****, ****PequeeCullen20****, jesk, ****Fran Ktrin Black****, ****madaswan****, ****Beastyle****, ****elena robsten****, ****indii93****, ****twilight-love1694**** , ****Kjmima****, ****Eli Val****, ****moniqueYOLO****, ****rafaela monterroso****, ****AnnieFP****, Manligrez, ****TheDC1809****, ****solecitopucheta****, ****Bella Rocio****, ****caritofornasier****, ****AnnieOR****, ****Osbelys****, ****martuu341****, ****Rocio16 Swan, ****Caniqui****, ****LunaS Purple****, ****anamart05****, ****Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****, ****JOhana Manzanares****, ****Yani B****, ****Chayley Costa****, ****Sool Pattinson****, ****Patchmila Cullen Mellark****, ****everpttz****, ****karolay28****, ****Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson****, ****AlejandraZJofre****, ****Heart on winter****, ****patymdn****, ****lulycullen19****, Ju cullen1611, ****Saha Denali**** , ****carolina cullen pattinson****, ****Cath Robsteniana****, ****Shibubi****, ****Hinatapink****, ****Mon de Cullen****, ****lory24****, ****Loonydraconian****, ****maribel hernandez cullen****, ****maya masen culle, ****Masilobe****, ****CrissYmell****, ****Alex-Cullen-Pattinson****, ****Vianey Cullen, ****Lilly Black Masen****.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me lo diga, por favor ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, me paso un momento para subir el capi y deciros que hoy he vuelto a ir a urgencias por lo de mi brazo hinchado y es por un problema del sistema linfático, me tiene que ver el especialista pero de momento tengo que estar unos días en reposo y con un vendaje, os dejo el capi hoy y el lunes ya os subiré otro :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella, escondida bajo el brazo de Edward, mantuvo su cabeza en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era forzosa.

Se sentía bien tener los brazos de él alrededor de ella, con los labios apretados contra su cabeza.

Eso fue lo único que se sentía bien. Le dolía el cuerpo más que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Y ella estaba aterrorizada. A pesar de que sin duda al recordar haber dar a luz, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto?

—¿Bella?

Ella tarareó sin levantar la cabeza, sin saber si ella podría mirarle a los ojos sabiendo lo que él había visto... lo que había sucedido.

—¿Crees que lo que Carlisle ha dicho es cierto?, quiero decir... fue solo esa vez.

Bella suspiró temblorosamente.

—No lo sé. Nos detuvimos. No parece como si lo hiciéramos lo suficiente como para...

—¿Hacer un bebé? —Edward sugirió.

Las palabras hicieron que la sangre de Bella se quedara fría. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, girándose aún más por lo que su rostro se estrelló completamente contra el cuello de él, como si estuviera tratando de arrastrarse justo debajo de su piel.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —su voz tembló y se quebró—. Pero tampoco quiero pensar lo que tú piensas.

—Toc, toc —una suave voz los interrumpió.

Bella cerró los ojos con más fuerza, su corazón se saltó un latido antes de que volviera a latir el doble de lo normal. Su cuerpo temblaba. Edward la apretó con más fuerza.

—Tienes una visita, señorita Swan. ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos, cariño? Echa un vistazo.

La respiración de Bella se enganchó, y se encontró congelada, totalmente incapaz de hacerse ver.

Hasta que escuchó un pequeño ruidito.

Levantó la cabeza, el aliento se le cortó por completo.

Sintió la cama hundirse mientras la enfermera se sentaba y escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un bebé inquieto. Con su cuerpo pegado al de él, Bella sintió el pecho de Edward subir y bajar de manera irregular.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, volvió la cabeza y miró.

—Mira ahora. ¿Ves? —La enfermera sonrió, inclinando el bulto en sus brazos para que Bella pudiera tener una mejor vista.

Cualquier cosa que Bella podría haber dicho se quedó atrapada en su garganta. Estaba clavada, completa y totalmente cautivada.

Bella no tenía mucha experiencia con bebés. Ella sabía que se suponía que eran pequeños, sobre todo cuando eran recién nacidos, pero éste era tan pequeño, Bella no estaba del todo segura de que fuera real. Con dedos temblorosos, ella extendió la mano para tocar a la niña, como para estar segura de que sus ojos no mentían, pero rápidamente retiró la mano.

—Está bien —dijo la enfermera con suavidad—. Ella no va a morderte. Bueno, si lo hace, solo tiene encías, por lo que no te hará daño —sonrió.

De repente, y casi sin respirar, Bella rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla del bebé. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida cuando la niña volvió la cabeza, sus diminutos y perfectos labios rosados estaban en movimiento.

—Eso es un reflejo natural —explicó la enfermera—. Ella piensa que vas a darle de comer.

— ¡O-oh! —Bella exclamó. Ella agachó la cabeza—. No he querido hacer eso —se sintió repentinamente horrible.

—Oh, cariño. Estás bien. Esta pequeña maravillosa de aquí es todo instinto. Ella llora cuando tiene hambre o está incómoda, necesita ser cambiada, necesita eructar, o simplemente necesita un buen abrazo. —Sacó un chupete de alguna parte y se lo ofreció al bebé. Un sonido de succión húmeda inmediatamente llenó el aire—. Ya está. Ella está toda lista.

Bella tocó la nariz del bebé, cogiendo una de sus manos. Era tan absolutamente minúscula. Una cosa que sabía: el mundo era enorme y aterrador y este bebé era pequeño y totalmente dependiente.

Ella miró a Edward, sin saber qué sentir o pensar.

Los ojos de él estaban muy abiertos, tenía el rostro pálido. También estaba mirando con la boca abierta y sus labios estaban fruncidos y formando un 'oh'.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mientras la enfermera les dio algunos detalles técnicos. Cuánto pesaba. Cuánto tiempo tenía. Aproximadamente la frecuencia con la que tenía que ser alimentada y cambiada.

—Ella es indefensa, ¿no es así? —Bella preguntó en voz baja, no disgustada, sino simplemente hablando en voz alta.

La enfermera canturreó suavemente.

—Los bebés necesitan mucha atención —dijo con sinceridad—. Sin embargo hay una de las cosas más importantes que tú puedes hacer por un bebé.

Bella la miró inquisitivamente.

—Los bebés necesitan caricias. Al igual que nosotros, necesitan atención física y afecto para prosperar —la enfermera los miró con atención—. ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere cogerla?

Edward negó con la cabeza, pero Bella, casi con más curiosidad que otra cosa, miró a la enfermera con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cree usted que...? Quiero decir, yo no sé cómo.

—Puedes abrazarla si quieres —dijo la enfermera de manera maternal. Ella comenzó a poner al bebé en sus brazos—. No hay nada malo. Mira. Solo tienes que sujetar su cabeza y dejar que se apoye en tu cuerpo. Sí. Así.

Bella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Definitivamente no era alegría o felicidad, pero el ligero peso del bebé caliente en sus brazos no era tan aterrador como ella hubiera esperado. ¿Quién podría tener miedo de algo tan pequeño?

Más que nada, ella se sentía protectora.

—Ella está sola en el mundo —Bella susurró a nadie en particular.

No tenía ni idea de si ella podría amar a esa pequeña criatura, y el bebé merecía amor. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de preguntarse. Si no era Bella, ¿quién más en el mundo iba a protegerla?

~ 0 ~

Edward estaba cansado. Física y mentalmente cansado.

Realmente estaba desesperado por apagar su cerebro.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía moverse del lado de Bella. Estaba... fascinado. Fascinado por Bella con un bebé.

Estaba un poco aterrorizado por el bebé.

Había mirado la cosa, obligándose a ver si podía encontrar sus características en esa miniatura cara. Ni siquiera podía ver las características de Bella. El bebé estaba arrugado, y su cabeza estaba ligeramente deformada, la enfermera dijo que era normal. También estaba completamente calva, no había ninguna pista de cual podría ser el color de su cabello.

Alguien había hecho daño a Bella, la chica que él tenía prohibido amar, y ella estaba en un mundo de problemas a causa de ello. Y él la conocía lo suficientemente bien. No había manera de que fuera a dejarla aquí para que alguien más la cuidara. Ese no era el estilo de Bella, hubiera hecho algo o no para merecer esto. Edward estaba tratando de no utilizar eso contra el bebé, pero era difícil.

Aún así, fue fascinante ver a Bella con ella.

Cuando la enfermera se dirigió a la puerta para conseguir una botella de otra enfermera, la mano de Edward salió corriendo. Le rozó la mejilla al bebé con rapidez, como si tuviera miedo de quedar atrapado.

—Ella es tan dulce —murmuró.

Bella asintió sin mirarlo.

—¿Quieres darle de comer? —la enfermera se ofreció—. Incluso puedes intentar la lactancia materna si así lo deseas. Te mostraremos cómo.

Bella se puso roja brillante y Edward se movió, mirando a otro lado a pesar de que nadie se había expuesto.

—Eso está bien —dijo la enfermera rápidamente—. La fórmula está bien. Solo dejadme saber si uno de vosotros está interesado —ella trató de entregarle a Bella la botella.

Bella se revolvió incómoda.

—¿Tal vez podría hacerlo usted?

La enfermera asintió, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Bella con cuidado.

Cuando alimentó al bebé, la enfermera dijo que era hora de dormir para todos. Bella parecía tan agotada como Edward. Más aún, probablemente, ya que ella era la única que había dado a luz hoy.

Ese hecho todavía era imposible meterlo en su cabeza.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuró, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Es un milagro que mis padres no se hayan dado cuenta de que no he llegado a casa.

Ella se aferró a él por un momento.

—Todo esto es un mal sueño, ¿verdad? Voy a despertar en mi cama.

La besó en la frente durante un largo rato.

—Realmente espero que sí.

~ 0 ~

Bella se despertó con un gemido y un grito ahogado. Ella parpadeó a la luz extraña de la habitación, y se quedó sin aliento de nuevo cuando un rostro sonriente apareció ante su vista.

—Lo siento —la cara parecía un poco avergonzada—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Aún desorientado, Bella finalmente reconoció al hombre.

—Dr. Cullen —ella le identificó—. ¿Anoche me metí en una pelea con un peso pesado?

Él se rió y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—No. Tuviste un bebé anoche —él hablaba despacio, con cuidado, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran en ella.

—Oh —Bella miró hacia el techo—. Entonces no es solo un extraño sueño.

—Me temo que no.

Bella pensó en el pequeño bebé que había sostenido en sus brazos. Esa cosa indefensa nacida en un cuarto de baño. Ella tragó una vez, dos veces.

—Ella... ¿cómo está? —su voz tembló cuando preguntó.

La sonrisa de Carlisle fue un poco más amplia por su pregunta.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien. Todo es normal. Ella come y duerme, esas cosas pasan.

—Eso es bueno. —La voz de Bella era un susurro—. Por lo menos yo no la lastimé.

—Ella es muy fuerte —aseguró Carlisle, sentado en el borde de la cama—. Ahora bien, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo.

Bella sabía que no le gustaba su tono. Suave como era, se sentía como que estaba en problemas.

—Está bien.

—Hoy he conseguido hacerme con tu madre y tu padrastro —dijo Carlisle.

El corazón de Bella saltó hasta su garganta.

—Ellos no saben nada, excepto que estás en el hospital. Están de camino ahora, así que es necesario que entiendas algunas cosas antes de que lleguen aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Se tomó unos segundos para que Bella dejara de mover la cabeza. Su madre iba a saber que había tenido un bebé. Por alguna razón, esto se sentía peor que casi todo lo demás. Bella nunca había estado en un problema antes. Este era un problema con una P mayúscula.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente.

—En primer lugar, dada la situación, sería negligente si no pregunto... —él la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tengas miedo de ir a casa?

Bella parpadeó.

—Voy a ser un poco más claro. ¿Tienes miedo de tu padrastro, por cualquier motivo? —Carlisle reformuló la pregunta.

En ese momento Bella se resistió, de pronto entendiendo a dónde quería llegar él.

Ella había tenido una posible idea de la forma en la que podría haber terminado embarazada. Definitivamente no quería creer la teoría de Edward, porque la única vez que ella y él habían estado juntos fue... nada. En realidad nada sucedió. Se habían excitado bastante, y ella había estado solo un poco desnuda y habían sido unos minutos frenéticos. Ni siquiera fue algo... desordenado. Ella ni siquiera había unido la línea de tiempo.

Por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta eso, tenía que considerar que la teoría de Edward era posible.

Pero ella no quería.

James Hunter, su padrastro, no era un hombre muy agradable, pero...

Bella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, su respiración se entrecortó.

—Yo-Yo... yo no lo creo.

—Está bien —Carlisle sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le palmeó el brazo—. Hoy en día, vas a tener que tomar algunas decisiones sobre el bebé. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que son tus decisiones y solo tuyas. No importa que seas menor de edad, eres la madre de esa niña, y se hará lo que digas —él la miró con seriedad—. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo entendió. No creía que pudiera hablar, ya que apenas podía respirar, pero lo entendió.

Ella era una madre. Iban a preguntarle si quería quedarse con el bebé, y aunque su madre dijera que no, no era cosa de Renée. Era cosa de Bella.

—Bueno. Quiero que sepas que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Mejor que la mayoría de los adultos que podrían estar en tu situación, creo —él sonrió de nuevo—. Lo que tú elijas, te prometo, que yo lo apoyaré. Te daremos toda la información que necesitas para tomar tus decisiones.

—Está bien —susurró. Las lágrimas se reunieron y se cayeron por la esquina de sus ojos. Ella lo miró, un pensamiento apareció en su mente—. Hey. Usted ha estado haciendo un turno desde anoche.

—Tuviste suerte de atraparme, en realidad. Ayer por la noche estaba cubriendo un turno para un colega —le apretó la mano—. No te preocupes. No me iré hasta que tus padres lleguen aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Gracias.

~ 0 ~

Edward no había dormido mucho, pero al menos sus padres fueron apaciguados. Nadie era el más sabio con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero esto era Forks. No tomaría mucho tiempo para que los rumores y las especulaciones se propagaran. La gente le miraría a él, sin duda, ya que él era quien estaba con ella.

Edward preguntó si el hombre que le había hecho esto a Bella seguiría hacia adelante. Probablemente no. Gilipollas.

Cuando se acercó a habitación del hospital de Bella, Edward sabía que tenía al bebé con ella, porque la cosa estaba berreando.

Bella parecía un poco nerviosa y muy cansada. Ella frunció el ceño por la concentración, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba mal con el bebé infeliz.

Entonces, mientras Edward miraba —enfadado de que Bella tuviera que luchar así— puso una extraña expresión en su rostro, más suave, más paciente. Ella sacudió a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos, tarareando para ella.

Edward pensó reconocer eso. Se preguntó si ella lo tarareaba a propósito. Era la canción de cuna de Dumbo.

Una emoción sin nombre brotó de Edward, provocándole un nudo en la garganta y haciendo que sus ojos picaran. Ella era hermosa, pensó equivocadamente. Había una pequeña sonrisa extrañamente tranquila en su rostro mientras el bebé se calmaba.

—Ya está —dijo la enfermera, viéndose complacida—. Ella solo quería una canción. Pequeña preciosa —alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del bebé—. ¿Vas a estar bien con ella durante unos minutos, Bella?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos aún fijos en el bebé.

La enfermera le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras pasaba. Edward se preguntó cuales serían los rumores acerca de él. Sin duda sabían acerca de la prueba de paternidad.

Bueno. Ya lo verían.

Él entró en la habitación y Bella levantó la mirada, su sonrisa fue mayor cuando lo vio.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola —la saludó, deseando como siempre poder besarla—. Te ves mejor hoy.

Ella tarareó.

—No realmente —dijo con un suspiro. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el bebé por un largo rato antes de hablar de nuevo, arrastrando los dedos de la otra mano por la mejilla de la niña que dormía—. Voy a quedarme con ella —susurró.

La forma en que la que ella lo miró, como si estuviera esperando a que la regañara, le rompió un poco el corazón a él. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo, rozando su nariz con la punta de su dedo.

Bella sonrió ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre va a flipar. Y James...

Edward sintió una oleada de ira pasar por él.

—A James no le va a gustar tener un bebé en casa —murmuró Bella.

—Bueno, James puede irse al infierno —dijo Edward sin rodeos. Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro, recordándose a sí mismo que el hecho de que no le gustara James no significaba que él fuera el que hubiera herido Bella.

Dejando atrás toda su aprensión, cómo querer decirle a Bella que iba a hacerle la vida tan ridículamente complicada y difícil, Edward miró al bebé. Era una cosa tan pequeña. Si Bella la iba a mantener, Edward no podía odiarla.

De todos modos, ¿cómo podía odiar algo que formaba parte de Bella?

Y ahora que ella había hecho su elección, él sabía que no debía dejar que persuadieran a Bella. Entonces, ¿qué otra opción tenía él a parte de mantenerse a su lado?

—Bueno —dijo él lentamente, vacilante llegó a trazar la forma extraña de la cabeza del bebé—. Si vas a tenerla a tu alrededor, probablemente deberías ponerle un nombre.

—Probablemente —coincidió Bella.

Edward sonrió un poco.

—¿Madonna? —sugirió inocentemente.

Bella le miró.

—¿Qué? Podemos llamarla Madge.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hay de Justine?

—¿Eso es porque estábamos viendo películas de Justin Timberlake cuando nació? —Bella supuso—. Justine es bonito, pero... no sé. Es un gran nombre para una niña tan pequeña.

—Ella se hará más grande —señaló—. He oído hablar de estas cosas —miró al bebé, pensativo—. Si fuera un niño, sugeriría Jesús.

—Edward —gruñó Bella. Ella frunció los labios—. Algo fuerte pero dulce.

Él hubiera sugerido Bella si pensaba que iría con ella, pero de alguna manera, Bella no parecía del tipo de personas que les ponían su nombre a sus hijos.

—Emma —sugirió. Él conocía su amor por los libros de Jane Austen, y había visto la película. La protagonista femenina era fuerte, recordaba.

Bella sonrió.

—Emma —repitió—. Emma Justine... Swan.

Su rostro se ensombreció un poco al final, pero ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso, abrazando a la niña más cerca.

—Vamos a estar bien —le dijo al bebé, pero también pensó en Edward, más para sí misma.

* * *

**Siento no poner nombres, cuando esté mejor editaré y los pondré, ¡nos vemos el lunes! Besos ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ahora que se me ha calmado un poco el dolor del brazo paso a dejaros el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ;)**

**Tranquilas que sé que tengo que estar de reposo, pero si tengo algún rato en el que me encuentre algo mejor, vendré y os pondré el capi. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por los ánimos, a ver si me ve ya el especialista y por lo menos me manda algo, que tomándome solo paracetamol como que no hace mucho...**

**Aqui os dejo el capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La salvación de todo fue que había sucedido el día en el que comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Faltarían todavía dos semanas antes de que Bella tuviera que regresar a la escuela.

Si es que podía regresar a la escuela.

De cualquier manera, pasarían dos semanas antes de que nadie realmente tuviera que saber acerca de Emma. Después de la reacción de su madre y de su padrastro, Bella no tenía ninguna prisa para meter a más gente dentro del secreto.

No había sido bonito. Bella imaginó que si su médico hubiera sido otro que no fuera Carlisle, podría haber sido peor. Él fue una influencia calmante. Calmó rápidamente a James cuando su padrastro comenzó inmediatamente a insultarla. Cuando Renée comenzó a chillar, él la instó a mantener la calma. Se quedó al lado de Bella, un bloqueo físico entre ella y sus padres, un hecho que realmente apreció al ver como ordenaron a Edward a que volviera a casa. Por mucho que Bella quisiera apoyarse en su mejor amigo, ella sabía que no era una buena idea. Él estaba enfadado y protector, no era una buena combinación enfrentarse a su padrastro abusivo verbalmente.

Por supuesto, ambos saltaron sobre ella acerca de quién era el padre de Emma. Carlisle se acercó de nuevo, calmando brevemente la situación para que Bella no tuviera que hacerlo. Él indicó que Bella pensó que era virgen y el hospital estaba investigando cómo se podía haber quedado embarazada, pero los instó a centrarse en el apoyo a ella y ahora en Emma.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Carlisle pudiera conseguir que dejaran de gritar y que entendieran lo que necesitaban Bella y el bebé. Obtuvo su permiso para mantenerla en el hospital más tiempo de lo necesario para ayuda a aprender cómo cuidar a un bebé.

Cuando sugirió que conocieran a la niña, James gruñó que probablemente sería tan repugnante como su madre, le dijo a Bella que no creía sus mentiras, y rápidamente se enfureció. Renée corrió tras él, prometiendo estar de vuelta.

La expresión paciente había desaparecido del rostro de Carlisle en ese momento, mientras los miraba retirarse. Había consolado a Bella mientras ella trató de mantener las lágrimas de nuevo bajo control.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de que no hay razón para tener miedo de tu padrastro? —Él le preguntó en voz baja. Bella tuvo la impresión de que la teoría de Edward era mucho más probable después de ver la reacción de James.

La idea hizo que Bella se sintiera enferma. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A él le gusta gritar —su voz temblaba—. Pero él nunca me ha tocado.

Había sido una semana infernal. Hubo constantes gritos de James, su madre trataba de conseguir que admitiera algo que no podía admitir.

Y por supuesto, estaba el bebé.

En ese momento, Bella no estaba segura de quién estaba llorando más: ella o Emma.

—Calla a esa cosa. ¡Jesús, quiero un poco de paz! —James gritó, golpeando la pared.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacando a Emma de la cuna al lado de su cama. Notando que el bebé estaba seco, lo meció y tarareó. Afortunadamente, ella empezó a calmarse.

La única razón por la que Bella tenía algo para el bebé, era debido a que las enfermeras habían tenido piedad de ella. Renée y James eran inútiles. Las enfermeras le habían regalado cosas. La cuna, la silla, la poca ropa que tenían para el bebé, ropa utilizada o no a cargo que llevaban las enfermeras y la esposa de Carlisle, Esme.

Esme había visitado a Bella en el hospital, ofreciéndole lo que Bella había necesitado más: un largo y maternal abrazo. Ella le dio su número de teléfono, diciéndole a Bella que la llamara en cualquier momento para consejos o simplemente para llorar.

Hasta el momento, Bella se había abstenido. James siguió quejándose de cómo el bebé iba a ser nada más que una carga para todo el resto de su inútil vida. Estaba asustada y frustrada, pero Bella estaba decidida a resolverlo todo.

Por supuesto, todo fue más que abrumador.

El teléfono de Bella sonó, notificándole que tenía un mensaje de texto. Se inclinó sobre la cabeza del bebé, y lo cogió, esperando que fuera Edward.

Ella tragó saliva cuando vio que era Carlisle preguntando si estaba despierta.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella apretó el botón de llamada.

—¿Bella?

Bella tardó unos segundos en responder. Ella escuchó la conmoción del hospital en el fondo y supo al instante para qué la llamaba.

—Tienes los resultados —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Los tengo. —La voz de Carlisle era, como siempre, amable y preocupada—. Bella, Emma es la hija de Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos, las lágrimas brotaron en cuanto vio el nombre de Carlisle en su teléfono.

—¿Cómo estás con esto? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Realmente he estado tratando de no pensar en ello —admitió Bella. Su voz temblaba una vez más. Estaba harta de llorar—. Quiero decir... me siento aliviada. No es... no es... —ella apretó los labios—. Pero Edward... Oh, Dios. Esto va a arruinar su vida.

En el otro extremo Carlisle se quedó en silencio por un momento. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? Realmente. Esto es tan difícil de controlar.

Bella resopló.

—Supongo que James tenía razón. No tengo a nadie más a quien culpar que a mí misma —ella frunció el ceño—. Y Edward. Oh, Dios... Edward.

—Un niño no tiene la intención de ser un castigo —dijo el médico con voz triste.

—Bueno, yo no diría que es una bendición —espetó Bella. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como una mocosa desagradecida. Carlisle no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarla—. Lo siento. Este no es su problema.

—Bella…

—Gracias por su ayuda, Dr. Cullen.

Colgó rápidamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El bebé en sus brazos se movió y gimió, como si sintiera la angustia de su madre. Bella contó hasta diez, acariciando a Emma.

—Lo siento —le susurró a su hija, acariciando su piel suave—. Te prometo que no te odio —trazó los perfectos labios de Emma con la punta de su dedo, sonriendo levemente—. Nadie te puede odiar.

Sentándose, Bella colocó cuidadosamente a Emma sobre su espalda, estudiando al bebé de nuevo.

Personalmente, Bella no podía ver nada de sus características o de las de Edward en su hija. Esme le había dicho que tenía las orejas y la nariz de Bella, pero también había dicho que los bebés eran como las nubes: la gente veía lo que quería ver.

Durante toda la semana Bella había hecho lo posible en no pensar en cómo había creado a Emma. Todo era difícil, había mucho que hacer. Emma necesitaba ser cambiada, alimentada, eructar, ser acostada, abrazada, cuidada. Pero ahora que sabía con certeza quién era el padre de su hija, Bella no podía negar el profundo alivio que sentía.

Por primera vez en los siete días de vida de Emma, Bella sintió una conexión más profunda con la niña, algo más que una responsabilidad hacia ella. No estaba segura de si podía llamarlo amor, pero era mucho mejor que el miedo o la indiferencia.

Esto era sobre ella y la hija de Edward. Mejor o peor, correcto o no, ella amaba a Edward.

Extendiendo su mano sobre el vientre del bebé, Bella dejó escapar el aliento en un siseo.

—Tratamos de hacer lo correcto —le susurró a su hija.

Su cabeza giró un poco mientras pensaba de nuevo.

Incluso se habían felicitado a ellos mismos por haber manejado la situación como adultos.

Montón de grasa buena que les había hecho.

**~ Unos nueve meses antes~**

Renée hubiera llamado a Edward un jugador.

No es que Bella no se viera afectada por los chicos. Era solo que estaba cansada de ellos. Era cierto que el constante desfile de perdedores con los que salía su madre era de personas mayores, pero su madurez parecía ir casi a la par con los chicos de la escuela secundaria, quienes en ocasiones llamaban la atención de Bella.

Entonces Renée se había casado con James y los dos se movieron de nuevo a la pequeña ciudad donde Bella había nacido, Forks. La misma ciudad a la que su madre había prometido no volver otra vez. La misma ciudad donde había dejado al padre de Bella solo y afligido.

Bella todavía no estaba segura de si Renée había calculado su traslado a propósito para perder de vista a su padre. Charlie, finalmente había cambiado y se había casado con la viuda de uno de sus mejores amigos. Buscando un nuevo comienzo en la vida, se habían mudado a Canadá con el hijo menor de ella, perdiéndose el traslado de Bella unos pocos meses después.

De cualquier manera, la combinación de la duda de Bella sobre la situación con su padre y el hecho de que el nuevo marido de su madre fuera un completo idiota, había tenido éxito creando una brecha entre ella y Renée que no había existido antes. Bella pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Edward Masen.

Literalmente corrieron el uno hacia el otro el primer día de Bella en Forks. Edward había encajado con ella. Bella había encajado con él, y así pasó cada conversación que tuvieron hasta que pasaron a estar completamente solos en la sala de biología.

Él la besó.

Y Bella estuvo tan sorprendida al devolverle el beso.

Parecía que sucedía cada vez que estaban solos y, de repente, se encontraban solos con bastante frecuencia.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto —murmuró Bella, besando a Edward una vez más antes de que ella lo apartara.

Con la suerte que tenían, les habían asignado un proyecto en biología que exigía trabajar juntos después de la escuela. James y Renée no estaban en casa muy a menudo, la casa de Bella era la elección obvia.

Bella puso un poco de distancia entre ellos en el sofá tratando de conseguir centrarse. Se arriesgó a mirar a Edward y lo lamentó. Él se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y estaba lamiéndose los labios de una manera que hacía que fuera difícil para Bella no atacarle de nuevo. Cerró los ojos.

—Tienes novia —les recordó a los dos.

Edward hizo un gruñido frustrado, y cuando Bella abrió los ojos, él se veía confuso. Después de unos momentos, suspiró, dejando caer su mano a su regazo.

—Bella... quiero contarte un secreto.

Intrigado por su tono, Bella volvió su cuerpo para estar frente a él.

—Tú me puedes decir lo que quieras.

Sus ojos estaban intensos en los de ella.

—Necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie, no importa qué sea. Es importante.

—Por supuesto.

Suspiró de nuevo, su expresión estaba claramente agitada aunque no por ella.

—Sé que no te gusta Lauren.

—Edward…

—No. Tienes una buena razón —su sonrisa fue triste—. Soy muy consciente de que Lauren es muy... puñetera. Pero no siempre fue así. De hecho, cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria, ella era la única que se portaba bien conmigo.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron.

—¿No eras popular?

Él sonrió.

—No. Es difícil creer que no siempre fui el chico encantador y seguro de sí mismo que soy hoy en día.

Ruborizándose, Bella bajó la cabeza. Encantador y segundo de sí mismo eran el menor de los superlativos que se le asignaban a Edward.

Los labios de Edward se volvieron hacia abajo, su expresión se endureció mientras continuaba.

—Lauren era una persona muy diferente hasta hace unos pocos años. Entonces... —frunció los labios—. No sé si alguna vez te has encontrado con ese tipo de padres... pero la madre y la abuela de Lauren comenzaron a presionarla sobre por qué no tenía novio.

—Eso es... un poco lo contrario de la mayoría de los padres.

—Exactamente —Edward estuvo de acuerdo—. Sin embargo, para ellos, era una cuestión de estatus, creo. No sé. Yo realmente no lo entiendo, pero... parece que piensen mal de ella si no puede atraer a un hombre —su expresión se volvió un poco nerviosa al mirar hacia arriba. Habló sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado—. El problema era... que a Lauren no le gustaban los chicos.

Bella parpadeó, por un momento sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oh —suspiró ella—. ¡Oh! —se mordió el interior del labio, teniendo en cuenta esa nueva información—. Por lo tanto… no entiendo. ¿Eso significa que estás con ella para que no tenga que decirle nada a su familia?

Poco a poco, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí... pero no es tan simple como eso.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —murmuró Bella, girando la cabeza.

—Mira, la mayor parte de su vida, Lauren ha querido ir a esa universidad en Italia —él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo no sé por qué. Ni siquiera sé cómo se enteró de ello, pero es todo lo que quiere. Es en lo único en lo que piensa, irse de Forks a Italia. Lo malo de eso es que es una escuela muy cara. La familia de Lauren no es que tenga mucho dinero... pero su abuela sí.

— ¿Y la abuela no va a pagar si a su nieta le gustan las chicas? —Bella adivinó.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión enfadada.

—Exactamente. Así que hace aproximadamente un año se nos ocurrió este plan. Si podíamos seguir así los últimos tres años de la escuela secundaria, Lauren se podría ir al otro lado del mundo. Sería comprensible que nuestra relación no duraría en la distancia, y entonces Lauren sería libre de perseguir hermosas mujeres italianas sin que su abuela estuviera cerca para examinar sus opciones.

—Pero, ¿dónde te ponía eso a ti? —preguntó Bella, un poco asombrada de que él hubiera hecho algo tan amable, pero también desconcertada por cómo podría ser eso justo.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Cuando miró hacia arriba desde debajo de sus pestañas, la respiración de Bella quedó atrapada en su garganta. La emoción en sus ojos le hizo revolotear el estómago y que su corazón aumentara la velocidad.

—Hace un año yo no pensaba que estaría así. Conozco a todas las chicas de Forks desde que éramos bebés. Nunca he estado interesado en ninguna. —Vacilante, él levantó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con mucha suavidad—. Hasta ahora.

**~ El presente~**

Bella se secó las lágrimas, cansada de llorar. Ella se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sosteniendo a su bebé ahora dormida y susurrando el resto de su historia.

—Y entonces, papá me besó de nuevo, y ese fue el mejor beso de todos —ella sollozó, sonriendo un poco al recordarlo—. Pero mira... la cosa sobre mí y tu padre es que cuando empezamos a... besarnos así, fue difícil parar. Nos gustábamos. Mucho… —le acarició la suave mejilla al bebé—. Pensamos que el primer plan de tu papá era bueno, y podríamos esperar hasta la universidad. Decidimos ser solo amigos primero. Pensamos que nos detendríamos antes de hacer nada malo.

Su voz se quebró y ella calló, meciendo al bebé de ida y vuelta.

—Mientes, perra.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en estado de shock, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar a James apoyándose en su puerta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabía que eras una mentirosa de mierda —continuó, el asco pesaba en su tono—. Arrojando tus pequeñas, lacrimógenas y ridículas historias a tu madre y a ese doctor —resopló—. Les dije que no eras más que una puta.

Retrocediendo, Bella volvió a dejar al bebé en su cuna.

—Yo no mentí.

—Tonterías —replicó James—. He escuchado lo que has dicho.

Cansada, nerviosa, y con las lágrimas otra vez cerca, Bella le espetó.

— ¿Qué quieres, James? El bebé está tranquilo y vas a despertarla.

—Ese maldito bebé no debe estar aquí en mi casa —siseó James—. Si no fueras tan idiota, te habrías librado de ella en cuando pudiste, ¿o eso es lo que tratas de hacer?

—Yo no sé nada de ella —insistió Bella con voz temblorosa—. Mira... tú no lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo. Eres una puta que no puede mantener las piernas cerradas, no una víctima de un fantasma o algo parecido —se burló James—. Bueno, no es necesario que mi hija esté expuesta a todo eso. Coge a esa cosa y sal de aquí ahora mismo. Tú sabes quién es el padre, así que deja que sus padres se enfrenten a tu culo idiota.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Renée apareció en el pasillo detrás de James.

—Lo que está pasando es que Victoria me llamó. Bree estará aquí en una hora, y yo quiero a la puta de tu hija lejos de mi niña.

El rostro de Bella estaba caliente, la ira, el dolor, el miedo y el cansancio hacían una mezcla peligrosa en su torrente sanguíneo. James nunca fue agradable a su lado, pero él había estado malditamente cruel la semana pasada. Bella generalmente toleraba sus insultos en silencio, pero en ese momento, ella no pudo.

—No sé por qué estás tan preocupado por la exposición de Bree a las putas. ¿No crees que ella sabe que su madre la deja a ella contigo para follarse a cualquier turista?

Los ojos de James se abrieron un instante antes de estrecharse. Bella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Él le dio una bofetada en la cara con la suficiente fuerza que ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la cama.

— ¡James! —Renée gritó, tomándolo por la muñeca y tirando de él hacia atrás.

En shock, Bella se tocó la mejilla ardiendo, su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Un segundo después estaba en marcha. La adrenalina parecía haber reemplazado la sangre en su cuerpo. La furia y un instinto de protección se hicieron cargo. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que conseguir sacar a Emma fuera de esa casa, lejos de su padrastro.

—Shh, shh —la tranquilizó cuando Emma protestó al ser levantada—. Estamos bien, Emma. Estamos muy bien —ella la cogió en brazos, con mantas y todo, y se preparó. Se detuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para coger la bolsa que había recibido de Esme Cullen. Por suerte, tenía las cosas más importantes que necesitaría: pañales, fórmula para bebés, biberones y una muda de ropa.

'_Con esto estarás lista para la primera salida del bebé'_, había dicho la mujer con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Bella se había sentido mareada, segura de que ella no quería que nadie la viera con ese bebé, sorprendida al darse cuenta de repente de que todo el mundo sabría pronto su secreto. Ahora solo estaba agradecido. Tenía que estar fuera de la casa. Ahora.

— ¡Bella! —Renée la llamó mientras Bella la empujaba para pasar, corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible por las escaleras—. Bella, ¿a dónde vas?

—Lejos de tu marido psicótico —Bella no se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba jadeando por las lágrimas hasta que habló. Su voz era entrecortada, cargada de emoción.

— ¡Bella!

—Oh, que se vaya. Te lo dije, yo no la quiero aquí. Ella es una mentirosa de mierda y quiero sacarla de aquí —Bella escuchó las fuertes pisadas de James en las escaleras detrás de ella—. No vuelvas, ¿me oyes?

Bella ya estaba fuera de la puerta, pero James la cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Ella escuchó la cerradura con claridad. Sus manos temblaban cuando puso al bebé —gimiendo ahora— en su asiento de seguridad. Se obligó a reducir la velocidad, asegurándose de que Emma estaba a salvo antes de que ella corriera hacia el lado del conductor de la camioneta.

—Está bien, Emma. Estamos bien —repetía con voz temblorosa.

Detrás de la puerta cerrada, pudo oír las voces confusas de su madre y su padrastro discutiendo.

Ella se alejó, pero solo dio la vuelta a la esquina antes de tener que detenerse, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas por lo que no podía ver nada frente a ella.

~ 0 ~

Cada año, la familia de Edward organizaba una pequeña fiesta de Navidad unos días antes de Navidad. Los Masen y los Mallorys habían sido buenos amigos desde que sus hijos eran pequeños, por lo que Lauren Mallory y toda su familia estaban presentes.

Como tal, Edward estaba haciendo el papel del novio obediente. Normalmente, eso no le habría molestado. Solo tenía que sonreír, sostener la mano de Lauren y ser educado, en particular con la abuela materna de Lauren. Todos eran gente bastante agradable. Prepotentes, sin duda, pero eso estaba dirigida más hacia Lauren que hacia él.

Esa noche, sin embargo, fue una dura tarea. Durante toda la semana, cuando no estaba con Bella, estaba pensando en ella, en Emma, y en cómo el bebé llegó a existir.

Estaba preocupado por Bella, por supuesto. No solo porque estuviera tratando de encontrar la manera de ser madre, sino por sus padres...

Una de las primeras cosas que Edward había notado sobre Bella era la forma en la que hablaba de su madre. En algún momento se habían cambiado los papeles. Renée era una mujer dispersa, con la cabeza loca y con sus propias y frívolas ideas. Probablemente fue por eso que ella se había enamorado de James, el apasionante mal tipo que mantenía su vida constantemente... interesante.

'_Es tan dramático'_, Bella le había dicho una vez, rodando los ojos.

Pero de las dos, Bella era sin duda la fuerza. Ella era el padre. Ella era el apoyo.

Así que en esta situación infernal, Renée era bastante inútil. Ella no estaba siendo mala, solo estaba desconcertada. A ella se le rompió el corazón al pensar que alguien podría haber herido a su niña, pero aparentemente estuvo más abrumada de repente porque Bella le hubiera hecho abuela.

Para Edward parecía que Renée estaba esperando para saber quién le había hecho daño a Bella para que asumiera la responsabilidad de ella y de su hija. Esa era la impresión que él tenía.

James, por otro lado...

Edward nunca había tenido una buena sensación sobre James. El hombre estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. Incluso cuando no estaba siendo sarcástico, estaba... apagado. Era peligroso.

Después de que Edward y Bella decidieran que estaban mejor simplemente siendo amigos mientras estaban todavía en la escuela secundaria, Edward había pasado mucho tiempo en su casa. James y Renée se iban con frecuencia, y Edward necesitaba un lugar para ir cuando se suponía que debía estar saliendo con Lauren.

Cada vez que Edward tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con James, él solo había conseguido un mal presentimiento. Al observa a James veía que era cruel, y tendía a tratar a Bella como si fuera una criada, a menudo ordenándole, diciéndole que fuera a buscar una bebida o algo de su habitación, como si no tuviera dos manos y dos pies.

Y desde que se enteró de lo de Emma, le había dado a Bella todo tipo insultos. Nunca había creído su afirmación de que ella no sabía que estaba embarazada. Dejó en claro que pensaba que Bella estaba mintiendo y que era una puta asquerosa. Puto hipócrita. Incluso si hubiera estado durmiendo con todos los chicos que hubiera podido, no era como si James fuera un santo. Tuvo dos hijos con dos mujeres diferentes, ninguno de los cuales formaba parte de sus dos matrimonios anteriores.

James no ayudó con el bebé en absoluto y tendía a regañar a Renée cuando ella lo intentaba.

Así que esa noche —la noche de la fiesta anual de sus padres—, Edward estaba distraído.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Lauren le susurró, sentándose a su lado. Ella puso una sonrisa de felicidad por su madre y tomó su mano—. Estás tan alejado de aquí hoy.

—Solo tengo muchas cosas en la mente —murmuró Edward.

La expresión de Lauren se suavizó.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Edward levantó la vista y vio que ella estaba siendo sincera. Por un segundo, ella se parecía a la chica que había sido una vez, a la buena amiga que extrañaba terriblemente a veces.

Solo por un momento pensó que ella tal vez podría entender por qué él estaba tan preocupado por Bella, por su actual mejor amiga.

Pero en ese momento, decidió mirar por encima del hombro de Lauren, al ver en la ventana de la sala como un familiar camión destartalado se detenía al otro lado de la calle de su casa. Su corazón se dejó caer en su estómago cuando vio a Bella arrugarse hacia adelante sobre su volante, obviamente llorando.

Él estuvo en la puerta al segundo siguiente, sus únicos pensamientos estaban envueltos alrededor de Bella y de lo que podría estar mal.

—¿Bella? —la llamó mientras corría a través de la calle.

Ella levantó la cabeza —Dios, parecía horrible— y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, prácticamente cayendo en sus brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frenéticamente, asustado porque ella estaba prácticamente aplastando sus costillas, se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza. Él le acarició la espalda mientras ella sollozaba.

Con cuidado, levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero ella retrocedió.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con horror y furia cuando vio su cara. Había una clara huella de una mano —amplia y roja— en la mejilla. Tuvo que tragar saliva para reprimir su gruñido de rabia absoluta.

— ¿Él te ha pegado? —preguntó humildemente.

Los ojos de ella lo miraron, enrojecidos y avergonzados. Ella asintió con la cabeza y cayó hacia delante de nuevo contra él. Trató de hablar, pero era ininteligible, jadeaba como una niña que lloraba con histeria. Él solo capturó una palabra aquí y allá: bebé, puta, Carlisle.

En algún momento él se dio cuenta de que Emma también estaba llorando. Miró, un poco impotente, entre Bella y Emma, abrumado.

—Está bien, solo respira, Bella. Solo respira —él le tomó la cara entre las manos, con cuidado de no ejercer presión sobre la mejilla herida.

Respiró, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y se calmó.

—Carlisle te ha llamado por la prueba —supuso él.

La piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba apretada, pero no los abrió. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Poco a poco los ojos de Bella se abrieron. Se veía... compungida.

—Edward —susurró su nombre, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Ella sorbió la nariz y respiró hondo—, es tuya.

La respiración de Edward empezó a ser fuerte y sus pulmones parecieron encogerse en su pecho. Él parpadeó, sus pensamientos y su corazón se congelaron durante un momento infinitamente largo.

Y por supuesto, fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Edward, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya se sabe quien es el padre de Emma, nuestro querido Edward :D**

**Si estoy mejor y puedo subir capi, nos veremos el miércoles ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, paso rápidamente a dejaros el capítulo 5 y así sigo con el reposo; al final ayer el médico me dio la baja hasta que me hagan las pruebas que toquen y me averigüen por qué me pasa esto. Así que nada, aqui os los dejo y depende de como esté nos veremos el viernes ;)**

**Ahh, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros ánimos, me animan mucho ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Elizabeth Masen. Giró un poco la cabeza solo para descubrir que la situación era mucho peor que todo eso. De pie junto a Elizabeth, con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes estrechados con sorpresa y recelo, estaba Lauren Mallory.

Gimiendo, Bella volvió la cara de nuevo al pecho de Edward, tratando de respirar.

—¿Edward?

Elizabeth estaba esperando una explicación de por qué Bella se aferraba a él, sollozando, con un bebé llorando en la camioneta detrás de ella. En retrospectiva, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea, pero estaba alterada y sin saber a dónde ir ni a quién recurrir. Pero Edward no estaba hablando. Él ni siquiera se movía.

Bella comenzó a preguntarse cómo se veía realmente una persona cuando entraba en shock. Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida, y él pareció salir de ella. Al menos un poco. Respiró hondo.

Bella se empezó a dar cuenta de que había un montón de coches en la casa de los Masen. Su estómago comenzó a retorcerse mientras lo recordaba. Hoy tenía que ser el día de la fiesta anual de Navidad de los Masen, familia y amigos cercanos. Edward se había estado quejando de ello durante un par de semanas antes de...

Bueno, antes de que la vida de Bella se hubiera ido en un viaje en el tiempo.

Oh, Dios...

—Me voy. Me voy —dijo en voz alta, dejando rápidamente a Edward y tratando de subir de nuevo a la camioneta.

Él tiró de su brazo.

—¡No! —tragó saliva, pero mantuvo un firme control sobre ella y se volvió hacia su madre—. No hagas que se vaya.

Elizabeth abrió la boca, claramente perdida en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando, pero rápidamente la cerró de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor con timidez.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró—. Ven adentro antes de que los vecinos piensen que estamos asesinando a esa pobre chica.

—Vamos —Edward murmuró cerca de su oído—. Ven al interior antes de que comience a llover —su tono era completamente muerto. Se dio cuenta de que él no la miraba, pero puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero.

Bella desabrochó a Emma desde su asiento del coche, cada parte de ella era consciente de que en los próximos minutos Elizabeth iba a saber que era su nieta. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, su estómago se retorcía por la ansiedad.

A menos que Edward se negara a reconocer al bebé.

Bella levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Lauren acercándose.

—Edward —susurró, inclinándose lo suficiente para que Elizabeth no la escuchara hablar—. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De quién es ese bebé? —ella miró a Bella, su expresión era dura.

—¿Puedes por favor, solo... callarte, Lauren? —la voz de Edward era inestable—. En realidad... no puedo... —sacudió la cabeza, metiendo a Bella bajo su brazo y acompañándola hacia la casa.

—Arriba —dijo Elizabeth con decisión. Su voz estaba controlada cuidadosamente, pero Bella oyó la tensión en ella—. Rápidamente.

No fueron lo suficientemente rápido, pensó Bella, abrazando a su hija contra ella. Los ojos de los otros huéspedes estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Bella se apresuró a subir las escaleras con Edward justo detrás de ella, Elizabeth y Lauren justo detrás de él.

La habitación de Edward era la más cercana y era donde se encontraban. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Elizabeth cerró rápidamente la puerta.

—Ahora, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —miró a Bella—. Cariño, ¿estás en algún tipo de problemas? ¿De quién es el bebé que tienes ahí?

—Ella es mía —admitió Bella. No había casi ningún volumen en su voz.

—¿Tuya? —Lauren gritó estridentemente—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú no estabas...

Si Bella se hubiera podido derretir en el suelo en ese mismo momento, con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho.

—No lo sabía. Yo no...

—Oh, cariño —el tono de Elizabeth era suave y triste. Dio un paso adelante y le tocó la mejilla con suavidad—. Alguien te ha pegado, ¿no? ¿No ha sido el padre de la niña, verdad?

—¡No!

Bella contuvo el aliento y el tiempo pareció suspendido. Todos los ojos en la habitación estaban en Edward tras su arrebato ferviente.

Sus facciones se torcieron con furia y una especie de desesperación, pero dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y miró a su madre a los ojos cuando habló.

—Nunca le haría daño a ella. Nunca.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso o dos, sentándose pesadamente en su cama, con la cabeza agachada y las manos enredadas en su cabello. Era la imagen de la miseria cuando comenzó a respirar de forma errática, con los hombros agitados por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Edward? —la voz de Elizabeth era más aguda de lo normal, y Bella se encogió automáticamente después de la señal, se sentó en la cama al lado de Edward, perdida en lo que debería estar haciendo o diciendo—. Edward, respóndeme.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Edward preguntó con voz suplicante—. Ella es mía. Emma es mía... —parecía no creer las palabras que decía.

—¿Cómo puede ser tuya? Los bebés no aparecen de la nada. ¿Cómo es esto lo primero que escuchamos al respecto? —volvió la mirada hacia Bella—. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer aquí? ¿Qué estás tratando de sacar con esto?

—Déjala en paz, mamá. Ella no hizo nada —Edward argumentó con una voz más fuerte ahora.

—¿Qué has hecho, Edward? —la voz de Elizabeth estaba aumentando—. ¿Me estás diciendo que escondiste esto de nosotros?

—¡No! —protestó.

Bella acunó al bebé, tratando de conseguir que se calmara.

—Nosotros no tratamos de ocultar nada —añadió entre lágrimas—. Yo no sabía lo del bebé. Juro que no lo sabía hasta que estuvo aquí... y Edward no sabía que ella era suya hasta hace solo un minuto.

En ese momento, Lauren resopló.

—¿Hay tantas posibilidades?

Haciendo caso omiso de Bella, Elizabeth se acercó a su hijo y lo cogió por los hombros.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tuya?

Bella se estremeció.

—Sí, me hice una prueba de ADN —dijo Edward, apartando a su madre.

Ahí estaba.

Tanto Elizabeth como Lauren empezaron a gritar, sus preguntas y acusaciones volaron más rápido de lo que Bella podía seguir el ritmo. Como reacción al clima emocional a su alrededor, Emma no se calmó y continuó gritando en un tono inquietante, cada vez más fuerte. Siempre protector, al oír a su madre y a Lauren arremeter contra Bella, Edward les gritó, solo sumándose al caos.

El ruido se detuvo —con excepción de los gritos de Emma— cuando la puerta de Edward se abrió de golpe revelando a su padre y a la mayoría de la familia de Lauren.

—¿Qué es todo este griterío? —rugió el Sr. Masen—. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Quién es ese bebé? ¿No te das cuenta de que tenemos invitados y todos podemos oíros?

—Lo siento —le dijo Bella a Edward con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de nuevo.

—¡Lo que está pasando es que tu hijo cree que este bebé es suyo! —Elizabeth le dijo a su marido.

El Sr. Masen volvió su mirada a Edward, Edward de repente fue un adolescente, solo un niño. Él se encogió de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo con una voz muy fina, agachando la cabeza.

Preguntas y comentarios surgieron por todas partes otra vez. La cabeza de Bella le daba vueltas. Se sentía débil.

—Lo siento —susurró de nuevo a Edward—. No puedo hacer esto. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Se puso de pie, pasando a través de la multitud de personas que estaban haciendo la habitación claustrofóbica.

—Espera. Voy contigo —dijo Edward.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —el Sr. Masen gruñó, cogiendo a su hijo por el brazo—. Deja que se vaya de nuevo con su madre.

Edward tiró del brazo de su padre.

—No voy a dejar que se vaya sola. Su padrastro le ha pegado. Ella no puede volver allí —tomó una respiración profunda, poniéndose erguido—. Y ninguno de vosotros estáis ayudando en nada, solo estáis aquí gritándonos. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No sabemos qué hacer!

Su tono estaba completamente lleno de dolor y de desesperación y puso exactamente en palabras lo que Bella había sentido toda la noche, maldita sea, toda la semana.

El arrebato de Edward llevó un pesado silencio a la casa. Exhaló temblorosamente y tocó el brazo de Bella.

—Venga. Vámonos.

Mientras ella lo siguió por las escaleras, se le ocurrió que —a pesar de que estaba demasiado avergonzada incluso para mirar hacia arriba— una parte de ella deseaba desesperadamente que cualquiera de los adultos presentes los detuvieran. Que les dijeran lo que deberían estar haciendo.

—¿Edward? —Elizabeth lo llamó. Toda la ira había desaparecido de su voz, dejando solo un dolor crudo. Ella estaba llorando.

Edward se detuvo en la escalera. Esperó durante casi un minuto completo. Pero cuando Elizabeth no pudo continuar, él se limitó a suspirar.

—Te llamaré —murmuró antes de sacar a Bella de la puerta.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Bella le preguntó, más perdida de lo que alguna vez había estado. No tenía idea de lo que el minuto siguiente traería, y mucho menos el resto de la noche.

—No lo sé —admitió Edward, pasándose nerviosamente las manos por el pelo mientras ella ponía a Emma de nuevo en el asiento del coche—. Mira, ¿por qué no nos reunimos en el restaurante? Hablaremos. Nos las arreglaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Edward suspiró y tiró de ella hacia adelante, besando su frente rápidamente.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Nada en su tono hizo que Bella se creyera eso.

Pero ella se dirigió a la cafetería. Se sentaron fuera y decidieron que la mejor cosa que hacer —se estaba haciendo tan tarde— era conseguir una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche.

Edward se sentía como una mierda absoluta. No tenía casi ningún dinero después de la compra de regalos de Navidad para su familia. Lo consiguió trabajando en el jardín de los Cullen, pero eso fue solo temporal y pasaría un tiempo hasta que consiguiera otro trabajo. No tenía más remedio que dejar que Bella —quien tenía un trabajo estable a tiempo parcial en la tienda de ropa de los Newton— pagara la factura.

—No tienes que quedarte —dijo Bella en voz baja cuando se encontraban a salvo en la habitación. Ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, mirando hacia el suelo.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo él con fervor, con más fuerza en su tono de la que había tenido la mayor parte de la noche.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Emma escogió ese momento para despertar. Después de que salieran de la casa de los Masen, Bella por fin había conseguido calmarla y —después de una botella y de un cambio de pañal— dormirla. Ella chilló ahora, era un sonido más de necesidad que de angustia.

Mientras Bella se acercaba para quitar a Emma de su asiento de seguridad, era consciente de que Edward estaba mirándola. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que los ojos de Edward se abrieron más —asustados, pero también fascinados— y fueron a Emma. Eso provocó cierta esperanza en ella, algo bueno dentro de ese abismo negro en el que estaba. Para ese momento, ni siquiera había mirado a la niña desde que Bella le había dicho que era su padre.

—¿Quieres cogerla? —lo intentó ella con su suave voz.

Sin apartar los ojos del paquete envuelto en una manta, Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Es que... es decir, ¿ella estará bien?

—No lo sé —dijo Bella honestamente—. Ella estuvo bien cuando la cogieron las enfermeras, o Esme, o mi madre.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, pero mantuvo los brazos abiertos.

Con cuidado, Bella puso a Emma en los brazos de Edward, se alegró de que realmente no se estuviera quejando, a excepción de algunos pequeños gemidos y balbuceos. Sintiéndose ridícula, deseó haber sido capaz de ponerle al bebé uno de los trajes más bonitos que tenía. Parecía que Emma debía lucir lo mejor posible para la ocasión.

Por supuesto, en la última semana, Edward había tenido ocasión de ver a Emma cada vez que iba a visitar a Bella, pero eso era claramente diferente. Esa era la primera vez que había accedido a abrazarla, y era la primera vez que en realidad estaba mirándola, realmente viéndola, como su padre.

Bella dio un paso atrás, conteniendo la respiración mientras los observaba juntos.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y se balanceó un poco, con los labios fruncidos mientras la estudiaba al igual que Bella había hecho ese mismo día, como si estuviera tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo en ella. Con su mano libre, trazó su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y poniendo el dedo en la palma de su mano, mirando todos sus diminutos dedos alrededor de los suyos más grandes.

Él sonrió. Fue una pequeña insinuación de una sonrisa, pero estaba ahí.

Cuando miró a Bella, sus ojos brillaban.

—Yo no... no sé lo que vamos a hacer... pero me alegro de que ella sea nuestra.

—¿Quieres decir en vez de... qué piensas? —preguntó Bella, sentada a su lado.

—No —él negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a Emma de nuevo—. Quiero decir que me alegro de que sea nuestra, y punto —él miró de nuevo, sus ojos eran suaves mientras miraba a Bella—. Me alegro de que seas tú.

Él sonrió más genuinamente entonces —una pequeña sonrisa de miedo, pero todavía una que era solo para ella— y se inclinó hacia adelante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el dolor en el pecho de Bella, ese que tenía cada vez que estaba con él y no podía tenerlo, se tranquilizó. Él rozó sus labios contra los de ella suavemente y luego más firme. Era un pequeño beso, y ella pudo saborear la sal de todas las lágrimas que había derramado ese día, pero fue muy dulce.

Bella sabía que no iba a durar, pero después de todo el drama del día y lo muy sola que había estado en todo esto, se dejó tomar en un momento de paz.

Habían alquilado una habitación con dos camas, pero la segunda cama no se gastó esa noche. En cambio, ellos terminaron juntos, uno a cada lado de la cama con Emma ubicada con seguridad entre ellos, una pequeña familia junta por primera vez.

* * *

**Ohh, que final más bonito ^^**

**¡Hasta el viernes! ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, bueno, ya voy avanzando algo, me han dado cita para el especialista para el jueves que viene, no es que sea ya pero podría ser peor y podrían haberme mandado para dentro de meses.**

**Y ahora os dejo el capítulo 6, vamos a ver más cosas sobre esta familia :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El teléfono de Edward no había parado de sonar desde que huyó de su casa el día anterior. Excepto para llamar a su madre para decirle que estaba a salvo y que la llamaría por la mañana, Edward dejó su teléfono en silencio y lo ignoró.

Esa mañana, después de su primera noche con un bebé llorando, Edward estaba agotado. Echó un vistazo para ver que teléfonos de ambos tenían una gran cantidad de mensajes de texto y de llamadas perdidas. Todos los de ella eran de su madre.

Crédito donde el crédito es debido, supuso. Que Renée estuviera tratando de llegar a la salida era un punto a su favor. Personalmente, Edward estaba más enfadado con ella que con nadie más.

Estaba enfadado con el mundo.

Emma gorgoteó desde su asiento de coche. Edward la miró con recelo, pero el bebé todavía estaba dormido. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La ira era más fácil de manejar que el miedo.

Deslizándose hacia abajo en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama, Edward sacudió ligeramente la silla, teniendo en cuenta el pequeño bebé acurrucado cómodamente allí.

Quería aferrarse a su enfado por Renée y James, pero mientras miraba a su hija recién nacida, la ansiedad tenía precedencia. Parecía que cada segundo que pasaba provocaba nuevas preguntas para él.

Joder, estaba tan fuera de todo. ¿Cómo iba a ser padre? Eso era demasiado... permanente. La mayoría de sus pensamientos los últimos tres años se habían centrado en un futuro lejano, cuando pudiera escapar de Forks y hacer algo con su vida.

Él y Bella habían planeado ir a la universidad juntos.

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mirando a Emma. Permanente. Eso era todo en lo que había pensado en la última semana, en cómo había cambiado permanentemente la vida de Bella. Él egoístamente se había preguntado si se habían arruinado sus planes para la universidad.

Ahora, egoístamente se preguntó si su vida estaba arruinada.

Pero por mucho que pensara, no culpaba a Emma. Por el contrario, la gran mayoría de sus caóticos pensamientos se centraban en ella. ¿Tan inepto como él se sentía, podría hacer lo correcto por ella? ¿Y cómo? ¿Había algo que debería haber estado haciendo justo ese mismo momento?

Su teléfono se iluminó y llamó la atención de un distraído Edward, y él echó un vistazo. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que Lauren estaba llamando.

Había estado medio dormido y muy distraído cuando antes se desplazó a través de sus mensajes de texto, pero el tenor de los textos de Lauren era claro: ella no era feliz. Un destello de irritación le hizo contestar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le medio susurro, medio gritó en el teléfono.

Fue un error. Lauren no estaba contenta con él. Para nada.

—Lauren, entiendo que esto te hace parecer tonta, pero realmente no puedo preocuparme sobre eso ahora —se paseó por la longitud del cuarto de baño, donde se había metido con el fin de no molestar a Bella y a Emma—. Tengo un bebé.

—_Exactamente, tienes un bebé_ —refunfuñó Lauren—. _Esto arruina todo. ¡Todos en la escuela va a pensar que has estado engañándome todo el año!_

—¿Por qué te importa lo que piensen? —preguntó él, exhausto y exasperado—. Tú has dicho muchas veces que no quieres ni pensar en ninguno de ellos después de la escuela secundaria.

—_¿Y qué pasa con mi madre y la abuela? _—ella gimió de manera melodramática—. _Ellas van a estar encima de mí preguntándome cómo no he podido mantener a un hombre._

—¿Y? —Edward tiró con fuerza de su cabello, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control para que no ser demasiado cruel—. Ahora tienes una excusa perfecta para romper conmigo. Sería más creíble hacer el papel de la novia herida que no está dispuesta a confiar en ningún chico en un corto plazo. Es suficiente para hacer que te dejen en paz hasta la graduación.

—_Pero_ —Lauren comenzó.

—Mira, cállate, ¿de acuerdo? —Edward finalmente gritó—. No me importa. Simplemente no me importa. Déjame solo.

Se apoyó en el fregadero, totalmente superado. Su pulso se sentía alterado, estaba lleno de pánico. Había mucho que hacer y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward regresó a la habitación del hotel.

Bella estaba despierta. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, y era obvio que había estado llorando. Edward se acercó a ella en un instante. Comprobó al bebé —quien todavía estaba durmiendo— antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi padre finalmente ha llegado a casa —dijo ella en voz baja. Sollozando, se sentó un poco más derecha, girándose en su abrazo—. Él ha llamado hace un momento... no ha sido bonito.

—¿Qué ha dicho sobre esto?

—Nada. Estaba confundido. Y enfadado —Bella levantó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa acuosa—. Él viene a matarte.

A pesar del vago intento de humor en su voz, el estómago de Edward dio un pequeño giro de miedo. Nunca había conocido a Charlie Swan, y tenía la sensación de que herir a su hija sería probablemente uno de los peores medios de presentación.

—¿Realmente va a venir? —le preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Nosotros no... quiero decir que no sabía qué decir por el teléfono.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

—No sé qué decir —admitió—. Mi madre ha estado llamando desde ayer por la noche —no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a su madre. Tenía que estar decepcionada. Ella lo miraba con esos ojos... y su padre. Edward tenía una buena idea de lo que su padre tendría que decir, y nada de eso sería fácil de escuchar.

—Renée también —dijo Bella con un pequeño suspiro—. Tengo que hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿No estarás pensando en ir allí, verdad? —levantó una mano, pasando con cuidado sus dedos por su mejilla magullada, peleando contra la ira en sus entrañas—. Tenemos que ir a la policía y contarles esto.

—Edward, por favor, no empieces —Bella volvió la cabeza de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso—. No puedo lidiar con la adición de una cosa más. No es como si él me hubiera golpeado más.

—Eso no es…

—No voy a volver si él va a seguir siendo psicótico —le espetó ella—. No voy a dejar que Emma esté alrededor de eso. Pero... —se mordió el labio, viéndose tan perdida por un momento—. No sé cómo solucionar este problema. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? Ni siquiera sé qué decirle a Renée.

Edward se quedó mirando sus manos. Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de no imaginar los gritos. Estaba prediciendo el caos, especialmente cuando Charlie llegara.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitamos?

—¿Qué?

—Un mediador. Ya sabes, como en el instituto.

El instituto de Forks empleaba un sistema de mediación entre estudiantes cuando había peleas y problemas graves. Eran otros estudiantes fuera de la situación los que estaban allí para ayudar a mantener controladas las discusiones. Era su trabajo hacer que las dos personas dejaran de gritar y redirigieran la conversación cuando empezaba a desmadrarse.

Bella parecía dudosa.

—¿Quieres que se lo digamos a alguien del instituto? ¿Estás loco?

—He dicho como en el instituto —dijo Edward—. No lo sé, Bella. Solo... ¿Qué se supone que debemos decir? Tú ya sabes que tu madre es una inútil y que James va a ser un estúpido al respecto. Mi padre no va a ser feliz, y mi madre... —resopló—. No sé lo que mi madre va a decir. Ella dice que no está enfadada, solo quiere hablar, pero ellos van a querer respuestas que yo no tengo. Y cuando no sepamos qué decir, ellos van a…

—Está bien. Solo detente —Bella puso sus manos sobre sus orejas—. Esa ha sido mi vida durante toda la semana.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que quiero decir —él se pasó una mano por la cara—. No lo sé. Tal vez solo quiero que alguien evite que tu padre me mate —hizo una mueca—. O mi padre...

—Charlie puede matarnos a los dos —murmuró Bella—. ¿Sabes quién fue bueno en conseguir que mamá y James por lo menos entendieran lo que necesitábamos? Carlisle.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo minuto.

—Esme sí me dijo que podía llamarla cuando quisiera —contestó Bella.

—Y ellos saben lo que está pasando...

Se miraron el uno al otro, eran dos niños perdidos que necesitaban desesperadamente un aliado, alguien en quien apoyarse aunque solo fuera durante la duración de una conversación.

—Son días de fiesta. No quiero molestar a nadie con nuestros problemas —Bella dijo finalmente—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Nosotros. Se nos ocurrirá a nosotros. No voy a dejarte sola —prometió Edward, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Debería llamar a Esme de todos modos. No es justo que pagues este motel. Voy a trabajar para ella y Carlisle, ya sabes. Tal vez conozcan a alguien...

~ 0 ~

Llamaron a Esme y Edward empezó a preguntarle sobre el trabajo.

Ella habló con ambos y les convenció de ir.

—Será más fácil para todos nosotros que hablemos, y podéis tener un poco de descanso de Emma. Los descansos son necesarios —dijo ella suavemente—. Debéis estar volviéndoos locos.

Cuando llegaron, Bella se quedó perpleja al encontrar no solo a Carlisle y a Esme, sino también a sus hijos mayores —Emmett y Alice— así como a la esposa de Emmett, Rosalie.

Los chicos Cullen eran cálidos y acogedores, cada uno de ellos abrazó a Edward y Bella después de que fueron presentados.

Fue agradable por un montón de razones. Emmett y Rosalie cogieron enseguida a Emma, acariciándola y arrullándola. Fue agradable ver a alguien adular a su bebé.

También estaban horrorizados por el moretón en la mejilla de Bella. Hablaron de llamar a la policía hasta que Bella comenzó a hiperventilar. Carlisle llamó rápidamente a su familia.

—Dadas las circunstancias, creo que tenemos que lidiar con un problema en este momento —dijo con calma.

—Este no es el problema —dijo Bella, secándose los ojos y sintiendo vergüenza.

Esme le palmeó el brazo.

—Siempre es bueno hablar las cosas. Cuando estás atrapado en medio de algo, es difícil ver una solución —ella tocó su barbilla—. Esta es la manera en la que yo lo veo, y me podéis decir si no estáis de acuerdo. Vuestras familias se han llevado un buen susto, pero ahora es el momento de tratar con ello. Probablemente lo mejor sea reunirlos a todos juntos —los padres de ambos— para que puedan ayudaros a decidir qué hacer a partir de aquí.

Bella se sintió un poco mareada ante la posibilidad de tener a sus padres juntos en una habitación... con los Masen.

—Son vuestros padres —Carlisle añadió—. Ellos quieren ayudar.

A pesar de que se sentía mal por cargarles las cosas a ellos, fue un gran alivio para Bella el poder tomar pocas decisiones. Esme llamó a Renée y a los padres de Edward, mientras Carlisle fue a recoger a Charlie al aeropuerto.

Mientras Edward hablaba con Esme sobre posibles trabajos, Bella entró en la cocina, en busca de su hija. Encontró a Emma con Emmett en la cocina.

Aunque estaba atormentada por la ansiedad, Bella se permitió sonreír al ver a alguien tan grande como Emmett sujetando a su pequeña hija. Parecía satisfecho simplemente abrazándola.

—Esto es entre nosotros porque no vamos a decirle nada a mamá hasta el día de Navidad, pero esta es una buena práctica para mí —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Oh. Felicidades.

Emmett se veía tan orgulloso que el corazón de Bella le dolía. Qué diferente era cuando un bebé era una buena cosa.

—Ella es hermosa —dijo Emmett con sinceridad.

Bella se encontró sonriendo. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza a Emma.

—Me gusta —dijo tímidamente.

Cuando los padres comenzaron a llegar, los hijos de los Cullen se llevaron a Emma a otra habitación.

Por suerte, Carlisle había tenido la oportunidad de explicarle el nacimiento de Emma, por lo que no hubo preguntas incómodas de su padre. En su lugar, se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos, una inusual muestra de afecto por su parte, pero Bella descubrió que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Lo siento, papá —Bella susurró en su pecho.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hecho está hecho. Vamos a averiguar a dónde ir desde aquí.

Tuvieron poco tiempo antes de que todo el mundo llegara. Bella quedó consternada al ver que Renée había traído a James. Si las miradas mataran, James habría estado en un montón de cenizas en el suelo entre la mirada de Charlie y la de Edward. Carlisle se había asegurado de que se acordara retener los estribos por su hija. Bella tomó la mano de Edward, apretándola con fuerza para que no dijera nada. Ella no quería que la discusión girara en torno a James. Quería respuestas para su hija.

Cuando todo el mundo fue presentado y se sentó en la sala de estar, comenzaron. Bella se sentó entre Edward y Esme, sintiéndose tan protegida como pudo dadas las circunstancias.

Todos sabían que esto no iba a ser una conversación fácil, y se notaba.

Se toparon con el primer problema de inmediato cuando el Sr. Masen, obviamente frustrado, pidió respuestas a las preguntas típicas. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Edward y Bella había tratado de mantener esto en secreto? ¿Estaban seguros de que el bebé era suyo?

—Ella es mía —dijo Edward con firmeza, el tono fue traicionado por su irritación.

—Pensé que tenías una novia —su padre se quejó, su tono y su mirada eran de desaprobación.

—Sí, bueno... —Edward se encogió de hombros, incómodo. Bella miró estudiadamente hacia sus zapatos. Ya habían decidido no hablar más acerca de cómo fue concebido el bebé. Ambos sabían lo que había pasado —no habían tenido sexo— pero era casi imposible de explicar sin parecer que estaban mintiendo a través de sus dientes. Aún así, todo eso la hacía sentir completamente mal. Ella no podía mirar a su padre, él la había criado de una manera diferente a esa.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y contestó al Sr. Masen otras preguntas en su sencillo y clínico modo… cómo era posible pasar por alto o no experimentar los síntomas del embarazo.

—Le dije que estaba engordando —contribuyó James.

Bella se sonrojó y Edward le apretó la mano. En ese momento Edward le dijo a Bella que James se había vuelto loco. Había aumentado de peso —en ese momento había supuesto que la razón era la depresión leve en lugar de un bebé— pero estaba muy lejos de la obesidad. Más grueso, sí. Obesa, no.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, dándole a James una mirada dura y llamándole la atención de nuevo antes de que pudieran salirse del tema.

—Yo estaba allí la noche en la que trajeron a Bella y a Emma. Puedo dar fe de... lo sorprendidos que estaban.

A su lado, Edward resopló. Ahora —un poco más de una semana más tarde— tal vez ella había dejado de estar en shock. Entonces...

No había una palabra para ese nivel de confusión.

—Disculpe, Carlisle, pero, ¿por qué habla por ellos? —apuntó a su hijo con la mirada—. Este es su problema. No debería cargar con problemas de los demás.

—Oh, Edward y Bella no son una carga —dijo Esme—. Y no han pedido nuestra ayuda.

—Nosotros se la ofrecimos —confirmó Carlisle—. Esto no es algo fácil para ninguno de vosotros. A veces cuesta tener un oído comprensivo.

Fue James quien resopló entonces.

—Bueno, eso es todo bueno, Doc, pero puedo decirle lo que buscan. Ellos quieren a alguien para cuidar de esa cosa que hicieron.

—Ya sabes, ¿puedes callarte? —Charlie finalmente espetó, mirando al otro hombre. —Estos niños necesitan ayuda, no tu sarcasmo.

—Eso es fácil de decir para ti —replicó James—. Yo no soy tonto. Sé que tú no puedes llevártela a ella y a la mocosa a Canadá contigo, ya que eres el padre del año.

Charlie hizo una mueca, pero no podía discutir. Bella había sabido eso. Ellos habían hablado brevemente sobre ella yéndose a vivir con él.

—¿Es una posibilidad? —Edward le dijo al oído. Parecía consternado—. Tú no... no te irás a Canadá, ¿verdad?

—Esto es ridículo. Bella se queda aquí con nosotros —intervino Renée. Parecía afligida—. Bella, James estaba enfadado. No tenías que salir corriendo.

— ¿Estás loca? —Charlie se rompió—. ¿Eres consciente de que tu marido golpeó a nuestra hija? Mira su cara, Renée. Realmente no entiendo cómo esto está bien para ti.

—Mamá, papá —dijo Edward tomando una respiración profunda. Continuó su frase en un torrente de palabras—. Quiero que Bella y el bebé vengan a vivir con nosotros. No podéis hacer que se vayan de nuevo con ellos.

—Jesucristo —dijo James en voz baja—. Esto es tan dramático. Tenía una boca inteligente, y yo solo la abofeteé, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo, no es que yo quiera. Yo no quería un bebé en la casa. No he firmado para eso.

—No... —la voz de Elizabeth era temblorosa mientras exhalaba. Ella miró a su marido—. Ellos deberían... ellos deben venir a casa con nosotros.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo el Sr. Masen—. ¿La pondrías en la habitación de Edward?

—En el cuarto de invitados. Podemos darle a Bella y al bebé esa habitación —miró hacia entre Edward y su marido—. Quiero decir... Junior quiere estar involucrado.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres para él? —El padre de Edward les miró a los dos—. Debes renunciar a ella. Sois unos niños. Estáis en la escuela secundaria. ¿Habéis pensado quién va a cuidar de ella?

—¿Es posible dar a los bebés una semana después de nacer? —preguntó Elizabeth, sonando realmente esperanzadora.

—¡No! —Edward se opuso.

—Es nuestro bebé —dijo Bella con vehemencia—. Yo no lo voy a dar.

—Escucha, cariño —habló el Sr. Masen, su tono era duro— eso os haría un gran favor. Es un bebé, no un cachorro.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Charlie añadió—. Somos los abuelos, tan loco como suena. Ella ha dicho que va a quedar al bebé y su hijo está tomando la responsabilidad. Quizás deberíamos apreciar eso.

—Genial —gruñó el Sr. Masen—. Lo que va a pasar es que vamos a acabar encargándonos nosotros.

—Eso no es lo que queremos —afirmó Edward—. Y por cierto, el bebé es una niña. Emma, no 'eso'. Vamos a averiguarlo. Queremos averiguarlo. Ella es nuestra hija, no la vuestra.

—Yo no la he dejado con mi madre esta semana —añadió Bella, más que un poco herida con la frase del Sr. Masen.

El padre de Edward gruñó, pero se sentó en el sofá.

—Está bien. ¡Muy bien! Que venga entonces —se inclinó hacia adelante apuntando a Edward—. Pero este es tu problema, ¿entiendes? No vamos a cambiar nuestras vidas por cuidar a tu hija. Tu madre y yo trabajamos. Y tú vas al instituto.

La conversación continuó por un rato más, los padres decidieron todo cómo iban a ayudar, hablando con Edward y Bella sobre lo que seguía siendo necesario para el bebé.

Cuando se acabó de hablar y todo el mundo estuvo de pie, a punto de irse, Charlie, sin decir palabra, se acercó a James y lo golpeó bastante fuerte en la cara, el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó justo en su culo. Apretando los puños, Charlie se alzó sobre él.

—Si tocas a mi hija o mi nieta alguna vez, acabaré contigo. Créeme, no necesito mi arma —gruñó con su voz amenazante y completamente serio.

Él se dio la vuelta, apuntando a Renée.

—En cuanto a ti, si eliges este pedazo de mierda por encima de tu propia hija... yo ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso, pero ella está mejor sin ti.

—Vamos, Renée —dijo James bruscamente, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos a alejarnos de esta mierda de aquí.

Cuando se fueron, Charlie suspiró con una ráfaga. Se volvió luego hacia Carlisle y Esme, ofreciéndoles su mano. Carlisle, pareciendo un poco sorprendido, tomó su mano y la sacudió.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hija, Carlisle, Esme —dijo Charlie con sinceridad—. Lo siento por la sangre en la alfombra.

Los labios de Carlisle se arquearon hacia arriba.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no puedo decir que te culpo.

—¿Papá? —la voz de Bella era temerosa mientras se dirigía a su padre, mirándolo por primera vez desde que había llegado—. Gracias.

Los labios de Charlie se torcieron y él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Lo siento, yo no estuve aquí para esto, Bella.

—Fue un accidente —ella estaba destrozada. Una vez más.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé —la soltó y miró a Edward. Su mirada fue lo bastante dura que Bella vio a Edward tragar. Él se aclaró la garganta y se puso derecho, cumpliendo con la mirada de Charlie tan constantemente como era razonable bajo las circunstancias.

Soplando una respiración corta, Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

—No es un trabajo fácil, chico —miró a Bella—. Pero tiene sus recompensas. Vas a ser bueno para ellas —no era una pregunta.

El asentimiento de Edward fue ferviente.

—Sí, señor.

Soltando su mano, Charlie se volvió hacia Bella.

—Así que. ¿Puedo conocer a mi nieta ahora?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Quieres?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Edward miró a sus padres.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Realmente no llegasteis a conocerla anoche...

—¡Oh! —Elizabeth dijo, pareciendo un poco sorprendida. Ella lo miró con incertidumbre al Sr. Masen antes de volverse hacia su hijo—. Por supuesto. Sí.

Ella no sonó nada ansiosa.

Esme llamó a sus hijos y bajó las escaleras. Emma estaba en los brazos de Rosalie ahora. Estaba despierta y gorgoteando, contenta por el momento.

Bella se alegró de que no fuera exigente en cuanto a ser pasada a gente. Tomó a Emma de Rosalie. Por un segundo, ella abrazó a su hija cerca, mordiéndose el interior de su labio. Después del desastre de la presentación de Emma a Renée y a James, estaba desesperada por la aprobación de Charlie. Quería que la familia de Emma la amara.

Le mataba que todos estuvieran tan concentrados en el pesimismo y en la fatalidad de la situación. Odiaba que su bebé fuera una situación, algo que debía ser tratado más que venerado y querido como cualquier niño merecía.

Se sentía culpable por no saber si amaba a su propio bebé.

Bella sólo quería lo mejor para Emma.

Con un poco de enfado, puso a su hija en los brazos de Charlie.

Por un largo momento la cara de Charlie fue inescrutable. Pero entonces, al mirar hacia abajo a su nieta, él sonrió. A pesar de la situación, era una auténtica y feliz sonrisa.

—Bonita bebé —murmuró.

—Ella es preciosa —dijo Elizabeth con la voz un poco más suave, aunque su expresión era aún incierta.

Charlie arrulló a Emma. Él estaba encantado, Bella lo sabía.

Fue otro peso fuera de sus hombros, una cosa que, finalmente, resultó salir bien.

* * *

**Por lo menos tienen el apoyo de Charlie :)**

**Siento no poner los nombres de todas las que me comentáis, pero ya sabéis que me meto en el ordenador solo para subir el capi.**

**Cuando esté bien ya os digo que pondré el listado con vuestros nombres ;)**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! ^^**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capítulo y voy a seguir con el reposo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward sabía que a su padre no le gustaba James Hunter en lo más mínimo. El Sr. Masen estaba tan enfadado por la herida en el rostro de Bella como el resto de ellos.

A pesar de todo, podía oír a su padre en la cocina con James, expresándole sus sentimientos. Bueno, se suponía que su padre estaba haciendo que estuviera de acuerdo, no teniendo mucha conversación con el hombre, pero como era un tema con el que Ed ya había insistido, era difícil para el Sr. Masen no llenar los espacios en blanco de la parte de la discusión de su padre.

—Le sigo diciendo a Renée que ella va a ser quien mantendrá a la pequeña mocosa por el resto de su vida —dijo James con una burla.

Edward simplemente gruñó.

Abriendo y cerrando los puños, Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro, alejándose de la cocina rápidamente. Él se aferraba a un consejo que Carlisle le había dado:

'Un paso a la vez. No tienes que entender toda tu vida antes de averiguar el día a día'.

No podía demostrarle a su padre que él no tenía ninguna intención de ser una carga. Honestamente, no tenía ningún plan. Hoy en día estaban moviendo cosas de Bella a su casa, a su dormitorio. Mañana Edward iba a devolver los regalos que había comprado para sus padres —y los regalos que habría recibido— para tener todo el dinero que pudiera para Emma.

Eso parecía un comienzo. Se sentía como una mierda por no darles a sus padres regalos, pero dadas las circunstancias, pensó hacer un esfuerzo para mostrarles que si hacía lo que podía para mantener a su hija sin confiar en ellos por completo era la mejor opción.

Un paso a la vez, y su prioridad en ese momento era que las cosas de Bella estuvieran fuera de la casa de su madre.

Edward corrió por las escaleras, deteniéndose fuera de la habitación de Bella sin entrar.

Charlie y Renée estaban discutiendo.

—No puedo creer que estés bien con dejar que Bella huya con ese chico. Debes ponerle algo de sentido a ella. Ella pertenece a este lugar.

—De acuerdo —Charlie resopló—. Tú corre con tu marido. ¿Ves lo que él piensa al respecto?

—Ella solo va a terminar embarazada de nuevo.

A Edward se le erizó la piel y Charlie suspiró.

—Realmente no lo creo —Charlie murmuró—. Mira, ella sigue siendo nuestra hija. Sigue siendo la chica inteligente que ha sido siempre, y nos necesita. Te necesita específicamente a ti. Bella no sabe cómo ser una madre, Renée. Tú eres todo lo que ella tiene para guiarse.

Renée resopló.

—No suenas tan decepcionado.

—Bueno, no sé qué más quieres de mí. Estoy mucho más decepcionado contigo que con ella. Ella cometió un error, nosotros cometimos el mismo error, por cierto —resopló—. Y supongo que no puedo decir que me mantengo libre de culpa. Deberías haber visto lo que tu marido estaba haciéndole a ella y a ti. Deberías haber conseguido sacarla de aquí hace años.

—No empieces de nuevo. James es…

—No quiero escucharlo —gruñó Charlie—. Miras hacia atrás, en lo que has hecho por Bella desde que te has casado con él y dime que has sido una buena madre.

Edward quería animarlo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, y Charlie continuó.

—No importa. Ahora mismo, dejar que ella y Emma se queden con la familia de Edward es lo mejor para ella. Lo sabes. Pero todavía eres su madre. Eras una buena madre cuando eras apenas un poco más mayor que ella ahora. Bella está tratando de hacer lo correcto. Ayúdala.

El silencio se extendió tan fuertemente que era incómodo, y Edward fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Renée salió de la habitación de Bella pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Por un momento, todos se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos.

Renée no le había dicho mucho a Bella desde la discusión en la casa de los Cullen. Ella había tenido aún menos que decirle a Edward. Ahora había dureza en sus rasgos, como si quisiera desesperadamente culparle a él de todo. Francamente, Edward estaba esperándolo. En cambio, ella simplemente resopló, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosamente. En ese momento se sentía como si el mundo hubiera sido siempre ese lugar inestable donde le esperaba el suelo para caer por debajo de él o el cielo para empezar de nuevo. Era difícil creer que, Bella, Emma y él, alguna vez estarían bien.

A veces se sentía como si todo eso le diera toda la energía y el coraje a Edward solo para seguir adelante.

Entró en la habitación de Bella sin mirar a Charlie mientras ponía las dos maletas que había ido a buscar desde el garaje en la cama. Trabajaron en relativo silencio, guardando la ropa de Bella. Edward se dio cuenta cuando Charlie se detuvo —pasando la mano por el edredón en la cama de Bella— donde estaba la colcha que su madre le había hecho para la Navidad del año anterior, hecha por las camisetas de todos los lugares peculiares que habían visitado antes de James. Gruñendo para sí mismo, Charlie tomó la colcha de la cama, la dobló y la metió en la maleta.

Bella tenía muy pocas cosas, Edward se dio cuenta con cierta tristeza. Solo lo suficiente para que entrara en dos maletas y una caja.

—Edward, siéntate un segundo —le dijo Charlie con la voz ronca.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir el doble de velocidad, su estómago se retorcía por el temor. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzando las manos para que no se le escurrieran, mientras Charlie se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Bella.

El silencio entre ellos era enloquecedor. Edward gastó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retorcerse.

—¿Ha pensado en los posibles puestos de trabajo? —Charlie preguntó finalmente.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro, estuvo tan aliviado que casi se mareó. Para eso, al menos, tenía una respuesta.

—Um. Sí, por supuesto —su risa era sin sentido del humor—. Obviamente, estos últimos días han sido un poco ásperos, pero voy a mirar de nuevo tan pronto como todo esté un poco más estable.

—¿De nuevo?

—Bueno... —Edward hizo una mueca. Él había estado esperando el milagro de que cuando mirara, habría algún trabajo disponible para él—. Es solo que he estado tratando de conseguir un trabajo estable desde hace más de un año. No hay mucho trabajo aquí para los adolescentes. —Honestamente, no había una gran cantidad de trabajo. Bella había tenido la suerte de que Mike hubiera estado locamente enamorado de ella y hubiera hecho que su padre le diera trabajo. Muchas personas se mudaban a Port Angeles para trabajar allí y poder pagar las cuentas. La oficina del Sr. Masen estaba en Port Angeles—. Pero voy a seguir intentándolo —dijo Edward con fervor.

El bigote de Charlie se movió cuando gruñó, asintiendo pensativamente.

—Yo no te conozco muy bien, pero pareces un buen chico —dijo a regañadientes—. No soy ajeno al hecho de que muchos niños de tu edad se hubieran dado la vuelta y hubieran salido corriendo, por lo que puedo apreciar que tú lo estés intentando.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de esperanza. No sabía qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer, pero él lo estaba intentando. Él estaba intentándolo muy duramente.

—No puedo prometerte nada, pero sé que el Centro Correccional de Olympic por lo general tiene un montón de trabajo duro que hacer. Puedo hablar bien de ti, pero el resto depende de ti. No es algo fácil, es mucho trabajo duro —advirtió.

—Voy a tomar cualquier cosa. —El Centro Correccional de Olympic era una prisión de mínima seguridad. Edward no había pensado en buscar trabajo allí, pero si el ex Jefe de Policía de Forks iba a hablarles de él, lo aceptaría.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo haré saber.

~ 0 ~

Edward estaba en la puerta, mirando a la antigua habitación con una expresión abierta. Saltó cuando Charlie le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Es real ahora, ¿no es así? —murmuró, mirando la habitación.

La colcha de Bella en la cama, los libros apilados en las esquinas en lugar de en la estantería adecuada. Pero lo más chocante de todo era la pared contra la que había una cuna y el cambiador —un regalo de Charlie— y otra parafernalia relacionada con el bebé.

—Umm —dijo con elocuencia, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

Él era un padre.

Eso era una locura.

Claro, Bella y Emma habían permanecido en la habitación de invitados las últimas noches, pero esto era más definitivo. No se trataba de una visita.

Esta era su vida, tan abrumadora como era ese concepto.

Un grito de Emma llamó su atención, y Edward y Charlie vieron a Bella acercase. Charlie fue a ellas, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Bella y abrazándola. Edward dio un paso a un lado cuando Charlie entró en la habitación, hablándole a Emma sobre la cuna que su abuelo le había traído y cómo el atrapa sueños era un regalo de un amigo para protegerla de los malos sueños.

El corazón de Edward le dolía. Él deseaba que sus padres lo aceptaran como Charlie. Ambos habían cogido a Emma, pero sus expresiones eran más tolerantes que reverentes.

Contenido, el bebé se quedó dormido en los brazos de su abuelo. Charlie miró hacia abajo, meciéndola ligeramente con una expresión contemplativa.

—Tú también fuiste un bebé —dijo en voz baja, mirando a Bella. Él hizo una mueca—. Bueno, no fue tanta sorpresa, pero no estabas planificada. Tu madre y yo... nos pareció que la vida iba a ser diferente, pero esa es una de las primeras cosas que aprendes: tus planes casi nunca salen como se supone que deben salir.

Se puso de pie y con cuidado puso Emma en su cuna, alisando la sábana sobre ella.

—Tú no arruinaste mi vida, Bella —continuó Charlie—. Acabas de hacer mi vida diferente. Algunas cosas serán más difíciles, supongo, pero así es la vida. No es fácil de una manera u otra.

—Hay cosas que querrías hacer. Tener a Emma no significa que no puedas hacerlo. Solo significa que tendrás que ser un poco más creativa.

Antes de salir para el aeropuerto, Charlie besó a Emma, abrazó a Bella, y le estrechó la mano a Edward.

—Me gustaría poder hacer más en este momento —murmuró.

Edward pensó que había hecho más que nadie hasta ahora, y que nunca sería capaz de expresar lo mucho que lo había apreciado.

~ 0 ~

Navidad fue un día difícil. No se sentía mucho como la Navidad al no haber regalos y una familia torpemente hinchada.

Bella vio a su madre en la mañana de Navidad. Aparte de eso, trataba de darle espacio a los Masen, trataba de permanecer encerrada en su habitación con su bebé. Elizabeth le dijo que se uniera a ellos, pero no estaba precisamente cómoda. La alegría de la mujer era forzada, y el Sr. Masen se mantenía perpetuamente borracho.

Tan pronto como pudo, Bella se excusó para ir a hacer la siesta mientras Emma dormía. Realmente solo necesitaba un respiro para ocultar sus lágrimas. Sus emociones exaltadas y el gran número de veces que se echaba a llorar en un día estaban afectando sus nervios, aumentando su frustración general.

Sin embargo, esa vez se las arregló para llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando se despertó, fue por un zumbido suave y encantador. Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún en ese nebuloso espacio onírico. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que Edward estaba en la habitación con Emma, meciéndola, cantándole en voz baja para calmarla mientras lloraba.

Al darse cuenta de la oscuridad fuera de la ventana, Bella se sentó de golpe.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Bella estaba parpadeando hacia el reloj.

—He estado dormida durante horas.

—Eso es bueno. Necesitabas dormir un buen rato.

—Pero Emma debe haber tenido hambre. Debe de haber llorado, y yo no lo he oído —las lágrimas brotaron por los ojos culpables de Bella.

Edward la miró perplejo.

—Bella, mírala. Ella está bien —acomodó al bebé en sus brazos, acercándose más a ella—. Ella me tiene a mí también, ya lo sabes.

Bella se frotó los ojos, aún cansada, desorientada y triste sin razón. Ella no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba fallando a Emma de alguna manera.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —su voz era áspera por el sueño y la emoción.

Él la estudió cuidadosamente, una expresión de incertidumbre cruzó su rostro antes de levantar su brazo libre.

—Ven aquí —murmuró.

Asustada por su toque, Bella solo dudó un momento antes de enderezarse y moverse rápidamente por la cama hasta meterse bajo su brazo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y acarició la suave piel de Emma, viendo caer los párpados del bebé.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos excepto por el tarareo de Edward. Casi estaba haciendo que Bella se volviera a dormir cuando dejó a Emma en la cama, dormida ahora.

No había temor en su expresión. Eso hizo que el estómago de Bella girara un poco. Pero él le sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón aleteara y ella levantó los hombros como si hubiera tomado una respiración profunda. Él se inclinó, recuperando un pequeño regalo, muy bien envuelto, de la mesita de noche.

—¡Edward! —Bella protestó. Eso iba contra las reglas. Habían devuelto todo lo que compraron para sus familias y para ellos, supuestamente.

—Lo sé —dijo tímidamente—. Iba a devolverlo... —frunció el ceño, tomando su mano y poniendo el regalo en su palma, cerrando los dedos alrededor de él—. Pero no quiero. Lo compré para ti meses atrás, y he gastado toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dártelo más pronto —su sonrisa era pícara.

Ella suspiró, tirando de la cinta para que se abriera.

—Yo no tengo nada para ti —murmuró, pasando su dedo por el papel.

—Rasga ya el maldito papel —su tono era impaciente. Era tan Edward que Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Él sonaba bien alegre y normal más luz entonces que él tenía toda la semana.

Rasgando el papel de regalo, Bella vio que era una caja de joyas. Al abrir la tapa se quedó sin aliento.

El collar era viejo. Estaba un poco empañado, era de un color cobre opaco con un diseño adornado.

—Lo encontré en esa tienda de antigüedades, ¿recuerdas?

Bella lo recordó. Amaba las antigüedades. Ella le había dicho que le gustaba imaginar que era dueña de esas piezas antiguas, lo que ellas podrían haber visto.

La sonrisa de Edward era suave.

—Parece que tiene una historia, ¿no?

—Es hermoso —suspiró ella con reverencia.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

—Por supuesto.

Él se veía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, Bella no se atrevía a sentirse mal aceptando ese regalo, pero ella no tenía nada que darle. Alargó la mano, tomando el collar en sus manos.

—Es un medallón, ¿ves?

Ahora fue el turno de Bella para estar satisfecha. Ella siempre había querido un medallón. Parecía que todas las mejores historias del pasado tenían medallones. Un medallón podría ser donde un niño huérfano pudiera tener la única foto de sus padres, o un amante podría tener una imagen de su amada.

Bella supo de inmediato lo que quería en su medallón. Levantándose de la cama, se acercó al bolso donde se encontraba con su nueva cámara. Ella había protestado por todo el dinero que se había gastado Charlie, pero él insistió, dijo que iba a lamentar no tener fotos de las primeras semanas y meses de Emma, aunque todo parecía tan triste ahora.

Una vez más, el corazón de Bella se retorció. Tenía una foto en su cámara… Charlie sujetando a Emma. ¿No debería una madre querer muchas fotos de su bebé?

Pero cuando vio el medallón, eso fue exactamente lo que quería.

—¿Puedo tomarte una foto? —le preguntó Edward tímidamente—. ¿Con Emma?

Edward frunció los labios.

—Por supuesto, pero ven aquí. Tú debes estar también —le tendió la mano para que ella se acercara—. Esto debería ser una foto de familia.

—¿Familia? —Por alguna razón, la palabra la sorprendió.

—Claro... —mantuvo la mano alzada, esperando a que ella fuera. Cuando ella se sentó junto a él de nuevo en la cama, sonrió—. Somos una familia, ¿no? —él pasó sus dedos por su mejilla—. Mami. Papi —sus labios se arquearon mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Emma—. Bonito bebé.

Bella suponía que eran una familia. Era una idea extraña. Una vez ella soñó que tal vez, un día, Edward sería su novio. Aunque había habido tanto a lo que enfrentarse esa última semana y media, muchos cambios, una parte de ella se preguntaba cómo se sentía ella. Responsable, sin duda, ¿pero había algo más? ¿Algo más? ¿Algo que ellos habían empezado a insinuar meses y meses atrás cuando empezaron a besarse y no pudieron parar?

Sintiéndose confusa, Bella dejó que Edward la guiara hacia abajo de manera que ambos estuvieron acostados en la cama, sus caras al mismo nivel de la pequeña Emma. Le tomó varios intentos obtener la posición correcta, pero Edward estiró el brazo, sosteniendo la cámara por encima de ellos para tomar su primera foto de familia.

Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, él no trató de irse ni Bella le preguntó. Estaba fascinada por la forma en la que su mano, descansando sobre el vientre de Emma, ocupaba casi todo su cuerpo.

—Bella —murmuró su nombre en voz baja, era menos que un susurro en el silencio de la casa. Cuando ella lo miró vio que su mirada era intensa, pero tan asustada y confundida como la de ella.

¿Qué se suponía que eran el uno para el otro en ese momento?

Su expresión se suavizó, tenía los labios apretados en una línea mientras levantaba su mano de Emma para trazar el contorno de los labios de Bella. Levantó la cabeza y la besó en la sien, la expresión tan tierna Bella se sintió caliente.

Por segunda vez desde que comenzó ese lío, se durmieron en la misma cama con su hija entre ellos.

~ 0 ~

Faltaban tres días antes de que tuvieran que volver al instituto. Todavía no se había resuelto nada. Bella sabía que todavía tenía un trabajo al que volver en la tienda Newton, así que era algo, pero lo que iban a hacer con el bebé mientras estaban en la escuela era un misterio.

Después de que Bella alimentara y cambiara a Emma esa mañana, se sentó en su cama con la intención de empezar a llamar a las guarderías de la ciudad. Fue una tarea desalentadora, ya que tenía muy poco dinero. Ella solo podía esperar tener suficiente para pasar a través de esa semana. Ya pensaría en la siguiente semana más tarde. Pero se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera empezar su tarea.

Se despertó atontada y con hambre. Comprobando que Emma todavía estaba dormida, bajó las escaleras.

Al oír las voces de los padres de Edward, sabía que debería haber dado la vuelta y haber vuelto a la habitación, pero el tema de la conversación le llamó la atención.

—Mira. Solo escúchame, Junior —estaba diciendo el Sr. Masen—. Sé que queréis hacer lo correcto, lo que es correcto para este bebé. Y eso es realmente admirable, lo entiendo. Os equivocasteis y ahora estáis tratando de ser responsables. Aprecio eso, lo hago. ¿Pero qué suponéis vosotros que es lo correcto para el bebé? ¿Qué vais a darle a ella, un rincón de una habitación en casa de tus padres? No tenéis un trabajo, ni una casa propia y no tenéis esperanza de conseguir una a corto plazo. Cada vez son más caras, Edward. ¿Entonces qué?

—Charlie ha solicitado una entrevista para mí en la prisión. Están buscando contratar gente después del año nuevo —dijo Edward a la defensiva—. Y Esme…

—Le cortas un par de veces el césped a Esme —su padre le interrumpió—. ¿Crees que vas a criar a un bebé y a mantener una familia con 20 dólares al día?

El estómago de Bella se retorció asquerosamente. Ella sabía que los padres de Edward estaban lejos de ser felices de que estuviera ahí, ¿pero que estaban tratando de hacer aquí? ¿Iban a ponerlas a ella y a Emma en la calle? ¿Y luego qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Edward sonaba irritado y frustrado—. Emma está aquí. No puedo deshacer lo que ya pasó. Solo puedo seguir adelante.

Fue Elizabeth quien habló a continuación, su voz era suave.

—Cariño, sabes que quiero llevar un hijo tuyo en mis brazos algún día, pero ahora no es la época. No eres más que un crio. Eres un chico inteligente. Puedes hacer cosas con tu vida, ser lo que quieras —dio un suspiro tembloroso—. Podéis dar a este bebé en adopción a alguien que sea más adecuado, que esté más preparado para cuidar a un bebé. Podemos ayudaros.

Las manos de Bella volaron a su boca, apenas reprimiendo su grito automático. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y casi corrió por las escaleras, necesitaba proteger a Emma abrumadoramente.

Pero entonces se oyó la voz de Edward de nuevo.

—Bella no va a renunciar a ella —él prácticamente gruñó.

El corazón de Bella se retorció y dio un vuelco. Él no había dicho que no quería dar a su hija.

—Házselo ver —dijo Ed—. Hazla que lo entienda. Esto es lo correcto para todos.

Esperó en silencio pidiendo que Edward argumentara, que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que le hiciera creer que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Bella no tenía idea de cómo ser madre. Cada día ella pensaba que podría estar cometiendo un error, quería que Emma tuviera lo mejor, lo estaba intentando. No confiaba en nadie más para proteger a su bebé, no quería pasar el resto de su vida preguntándose quién estaría cuidando de ella.

Esperó a que Edward dijera algo.

Pero él se quedó en silencio.

* * *

**Uy... donde te has metido, Edward...**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capítulo :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Bella estaba actuando... de manera extraña. Desde que nació el bebé, ella había entrado en períodos de silencio, pero esto parecía diferente. No participaba con él en absoluto, él la sacudía cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella. Eso era frustrante porque tenían muy poco tiempo para averiguar qué hacer con Emma cuando estuvieran en el instituto. No había muchas guarderías a las que ir y sin duda no que tuvieran recién nacidos.

Pero además de solo responder a sus preguntas con ruidos vagos y encogerse de hombros, ella no dejaba que le ayudara a cuidar de Emma en absoluto. Edward tendía a someterse a Bella cuando estaba con el bebé, seguía sus instrucciones, dejaba que ella mandara. Ahora, sin embargo, se negaba a cualquier intento que él hiciera para ayudar. De hecho, un día estaba a punto de coger a Emma, estaba llegando a su cuna, cuando Bella lo empujó fuera del camino como si sus manos quemaran al bebé.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó, finalmente irritado.

Ella solo lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, y él se dio cuenta de la forma en la que ella sostenía a Emma tan cerca, protectoramente. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dando un paso lejos de él.

Repleto de la implicación de su lenguaje corporal, como si fuera un peligro para su propia hija, Edward extendió la mano sobre el hombro de Bella para detenerla.

—¡No lo hagas! —gruñó ella.

Edward dejó caer sus manos de inmediato, pero le sostuvo la mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Estás enfadada conmigo, pero no sé por qué.

El miedo pasó por la expresión de protección que ella llevaba, y se alejó de él para sentarse en la cama, moviendo a Emma un poco para calmar su lloriqueo. Dándole la espalda a Edward, acostó al bebé para cambiarle el pañal.

—¿No tienes algo que hablar conmigo?

El tono amargo de su voz lo sorprendió. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se había subido a su garganta.

—He estado tratando de hablar contigo todo el día sobre la guardería.

Bella resopló, ese sonido interrumpió a Edward. Ella lo miró.

—Tú no quieres enviar a Emma a la guardería —le acusó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Qué otra…

—Solo dime la verdad —le espetó con voz levantada—. Quieres deshacerte de ella. No la quieres en absoluto.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido completamente por su arrebato. Él parpadeó, seguro de que debía haber oído mal, pero segundos más tarde, Bella seguía mirándolo acusadoramente.

—¿Qué...? —él estaba perdido para esas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza, como si haciéndolo juntara las piezas de su cerebro para darle sentido a lo que ella estaba diciendo—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, debes decírmelo. Te oí hablar con tus padres.

Ahora le tocaba a él el turno de interrumpir.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Eso es lo que ellos quieren. ¿Alguna vez me has oído decir que eso es lo que yo quiero? —preguntó él, repentinamente furioso.

—Bueno, no discutiste con ellos. No dijiste ni una palabra —replicó ella. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a segundos de llorar—. Dijiste que éramos una familia, y entonces no nos defiendes.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado y un poco avergonzado. Cuando sus padres se enfrentaron a él, no supo qué decir. No tenía una buena solución. Él estaba intentando conseguir un trabajo, pero su padre tenía razón, aún no lo tenía. Y había algo en lo que decían sus padres. ¿Con qué frecuencia él se había preguntado en los últimos días lo buen padre que podría ser? Estaba tan lejos de su terreno, que constantemente sentía que se ahogaba.

Resoplando, sacudió la cabeza.

—Como si fueran a escucharme —refunfuñó—. Mira, no me importa lo que ellos piensen. No he tenido la intención de decirte nada, porque no es lo que yo quiero. De hecho, realmente no entiendo cómo puedes siquiera pensar que eso era lo que yo quería —la furia se acercaba a él rápidamente. Ahora que él entendió su actitud, estaba más allá de la indignación. Ella era quien lo mantenía alejado de su hija ahora.

Furioso, Edward la miró.

—De nosotros dos, ¿no eres tú la que probablemente podrías renunciar a ella? —espetó—. Ni siquiera la tocas a menos que tengas que hacerlo, a menos que necesite algo. Tú... no disfrutas de ella en absoluto.

Edward lamentó las palabras en el instante en el que salieron de su boca, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la expresión afectada que se apoderó del rostro de ella. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella se levantó, con Emma en sus brazos, y se alejó varios pasos.

—Bella... lo siento.

—¿Crees que yo no la quiero? —su voz era tenue, como el algodón siendo separado.

—¡No! —protestó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia—. Yo sé que la quieres. Es solo que... —no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ahora que las palabras habían salido fuera, no podía encerrarlas de nuevo. Era algo que le había preocupado: la forma en la que Bella estaba con Emma. Asistía a todas las necesidades de su hija, a cada grito. Ella estaba trabajando tan duro...

Pero parte de eso era lo que le molestaba.

Edward comprendió lo que ella sentía por la situación en la que se encontraban. Él estaba asustado, confundido... preocupado. Pero aún así, a pesar de todo eso, había tenido momentos con Emma que eran pura alegría. Solo un par de noches antes, se había despertado al oír el llanto de Emma y había ido a su habitación antes de que Bella pudiera despertarse completamente. Se había animado a volverla a dormir, y Bella lo permitió, dejó que Edward se llevara a Emma a su habitación.

Él estaba agotado, pero mientras la alimentaba y la mecía era un momento de paz tan profundo que le robaba el aliento. Emma era un peso tan caliente en sus brazos, sus pequeñas manos agitándose, aterrizando al azar contra su cuerpo. Pensó que había leído que todavía era demasiado pequeña para enfocar nada, pero sus ojos —ojos azules y hermosos de un bebé recién— parecían encontrar los suyos. Edward no había sido capaz de ocultar cómo sonreía.

Sin embargo, por lo que él sabía, Bella no se había parado para disfrutar de lapsos de tiempo como esos. Todo era una lucha. El cuidado de su hija era un trabajo y no mostraba ningún grado de pasión. Sí, era ferozmente protectora, responsable, pero debía haber una chispa de alegría en medio de todo el trabajo duro.

Bella abrió la boca como si estuviera dispuesta a discutir, pero luego la cerró de nuevo. Cambio a Emma a la curva de su brazo por un momento, cogió la bolsa de pañales del suelo, se la puso al hombro y empujó a Edward mientras salía al pasillo.

—Joder —Edward murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que esa pequeña confrontación había ido del todo mal. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento antes de lanzarse tras ella. Ella ya estaba en la parte inferior de las escaleras, haciendo una línea recta hacia la puerta principal—. ¡Bella! —la llamó.

En el exterior, ella estaba al lado de su camioneta, la indecisión estaba escrita en su rostro.

—¿Bella? —Edward dijo otra vez sin saber cómo arreglar lo que estaba roto entre ellos.

—Necesito las llaves —su voz era tensa, pero podía oír la ira apenas contenida. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos.

Edward se dio cuenta de la silla del bebé se encontraba en su coche. Ambos habían decidido que estaban más cómodos cuando Emma viajaba en el asiento trasero. Si pusieran el asiento de seguridad en su camioneta, ella tendría que conducir muy despacio.

Bella le tendió la mano, expectante, pero Edward vaciló, su estómago se retorcía.

—Yo no… —empezó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Solo tengo que salir por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? —había un deje de desesperación en su voz.

—Entonces deja a Emma. Yo me ocuparé de ella si necesitas un minuto —lo intentó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Ella se viene conmigo.

—Es que... — él tragó saliva. Era difícil respirar cuando su corazón estaba tratando de golpear para salir de su pecho—. Tú no vas a huir, ¿verdad?

La risa de Bella fue amarga y levemente maníaca. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, se veía cansada y derrotada. Eso le rompió el corazón.

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

A pesar de que quería desesperadamente envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y hacerlo todo mejor, Edward le entregó las llaves y la observó, impotente, mientras se alejaba.

~ 0 ~

Bella se sintió muy egoísta. Ya había dos familias destrozadas por su drama, era completamente injusto que ella arrastrara a un extraño a eso.

Pero Esme todavía le escribía mensaje todos los días solo para preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo lo estaba haciendo Emma. De vez en cuando, Esme le recordaba que ella siempre estaba allí si necesitaba hablar.

Por supuesto, ofrecerse a hablar no era lo mismo que Bella se invitara a sí misma.

Sin embargo, ella necesitaba a alguien. Ella necesitaba despejar la cabeza, enferma de culpa de que ella estuviera tan segura de que jamás podría amar a su bebé. Añadiendo lo desagradable que se sentía en casa de Edward, y ella solo necesitaba un consejo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Fue Alice quien abrió la puerta. Bella recordó que Alice estaría en casa hasta mediados de enero.

—Hola, Bella —saludó alegremente.

Por un segundo Bella la miró, mordiéndose el interior de su labio, decidida a no llorar. La amable y abierta sonrisa de Alice la interrumpió. Toda la emoción reprimida no pudo ser ignorada por más tiempo.

Alice la hizo pasar al interior, y tan pronto como dejó en el suelo el asiento del coche de Emma, Bella se envolvió en sus brazos. Ella hizo callar a Bella cuando intentó balbucear una disculpa por estar ahí, por interrumpir así.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó—. Voy a llamar a mamá.

Emma comenzó a lloriquear, y eso calmó un poco a Bella. Ella se movió para recuperar al bebé de su asiento, porque no quería que ella llegara a gritar muy alto. Simplemente, no era algo que sentía que podría manejar en ese momento.

—Hola —dijo una nueva y suave voz, sorprendiendo a Bella. Ella levantó la vista para encontrar a un hombre rubio y atractivo de la edad de Alice apoyado en la pared. Tenía sus manos en un gesto de paz—. Lo siento. Soy Jasper, el novio de Alice.

Sollozando y avergonzada Bella se secó los ojos antes de que ofrecerle su mano libre.

—Bella.

Jasper le apretó la mano calurosamente.

—Ella es hermosa —dijo, inclinando la barbilla hacia el bebé.

Bella sonrió un poco.

—Su nombre es Emma.

—Soy muy bueno con los niños. ¿Puedo sostenerla un poco? Así tú puedes hablar con Esme y Alice —le ofreció.

Emma estaba a punto de llorar. Bella se sintió ligeramente exasperada.

—Ella va a empezar a berrear en un minuto.

—Déjame intentarlo —suplicó con sus brazos y mirando a Bella de manera alentadora.

Los nervios de Bella estaban desgastados. Si ese acogedor extraño quería sostener a su bebé, ella no iba a discutir. Él le estaba dando la espalda cuando Emma comenzó a gritar. Con cuidado, trasladó a Emma a los brazos de Jasper.

Jasper tarareó, un sonido hermoso y suave, mientras mecía suavemente Emma. Para sorpresa de Bella, el bebé se calmó, y Jasper sonrió.

—¿Ves?

Sobre todo, Bella se sintió aliviada de haber evitado un ataque de llanto. Emma parecía contenta ahora, acurrucada contra Jasper.

—¿Bella?

Cuando Bella oyó la voz de Esme se giró y no dudó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de la mujer mayor. Las lágrimas estuvieron de vuelta en un instante.

Esme era una maravilla, exactamente lo que necesitaba Bella. Ella le acarició la espalda y la llevó a la sala de estar, la sentó, y la abrazó mientras lloraba.

Poco a poco, Bella balbuceó toda la historia: lo inadecuada que se sentía como madre, lo asustada que estaba porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, cómo el peso de la casa Masen era opresivo, cómo ella no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con la guardería, cómo de fríos estaban los padres de Edward y querían dar al bebé.

—No lo entiendo. Mi madre... ella no está siendo útil, pero no odia a Emma. No trata de decirme que tengo que renunciar a ella. Emma es una parte de ellos. No entiendo cómo podrían querer darla en adopción. ¡Son sus abuelos! —Lejos de la casa de los Masen, Bella sentía menos miedo y estaba más enfadada con la idea.

Esme frunció los labios, obviamente pensando en su respuesta.

—Realmente han pasado pocos días desde que todo esto sucedió —dijo en voz baja—. Lo que estás sintiendo ahora —esta protección con Emma, el querer que toda su familia la ame y la acepte— es natural. Es lo que cualquier padre quiere para su hijo, lo que sea mejor para ellos. Pero ahí es donde lo que tú quieres para tu hija se enfrenta con lo que ellos quieren para su hijo.

—Edward es su bebé. Es natural que ellos piensen acerca de lo que es mejor para él en primer lugar. Y por supuesto, como padre, quieres que el camino de tu hijo sea el más… fácil.

—La vida sería más fácil sin mí y sin Emma —murmuró Bella.

—Lo que viene es con lo que Edward y tú tenéis que vivir —Esme le cogió las manos—. Bella, no hay absolutamente nada de malo con la adopción, nada de nada. Hay tantas parejas por ahí que están buscando dar la bienvenida a un niño en sus vidas... Ellos cuidarán del bebé, la amarán, la educarán. No es una mala opción —ella inclinó la cabeza, continuando antes de que Bella pudiera discutir o protestar—. Tú solo tienes que entender que tienes opciones, no estoy defendiendo una u otra parte, ese no es mi lugar. Sé que te sientes atacada, pero yo solo estoy tratando de mostrártelo, no es que a ellos no les importe...

—Tú eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que quieres —ella sonrió suavemente—. Los Masen y tus padres están luchando al igual que vosotros. De manera diferente, por supuesto, pero ciertamente no son infalibles. Si tú y Edward estáis firme en vuestra decisión de quedaros con Emma, ellos llegarán a la conclusión a la que todos los padres tienen que llegar: que sus hijos pueden empezar sus propias vidas, buenas o malas, o...

—¿Darnos una patada y tirarnos a la calle? —Bella añadió, haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, no creo que lleguen a eso —Esme le acarició el pelo en un gesto maternal, y Alice le palmeó el brazo—. El hecho de que os acogieran a ti y a Emma a pesar de sus dudas es una buena señal. Esto es muy nuevo para todos vosotros. Solo va a costar un poco de tiempo encontrar su camino.

Esme le hizo algunas preguntas más sobre cómo estaba y cuidadosamente abordó el tema de la depresión postparto.

Allí intervino Alice:

—Luché mucho con la depresión cuando tenía tu edad. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero la mecánica no puede ser muy diferente — reflexionó—. La química del cerebro es una perra con la que tratar. Por lo que sé, es una locura durante el embarazo.

—Pero no estoy embarazada —argumentó Bella.

Alice no se desanimó.

—Cuando la química de tu cerebro va mal, a veces necesitas otros productos químicos para volver a la pista.

—No somos profesionales, Bella. Es algo a considerar —instó Esme—. Podría ser por eso que te sientes tan desconectada con Emma. Puedo ver que la amas. Cualquier persona puede ver lo difícil que te está resultando. No hay absolutamente ninguna vergüenza por lo menos en hablar con alguien.

Bella pensó que era más probable que ella solo dejara de sentir lástima de sí misma, pero asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Emma tenía la revisión de las dos semanas el lunes después de la escuela.

—¿Qué tal esto? Le pediré a Carlisle que recoja Edward en su camino a casa desde el trabajo. Parece que ambos necesitáis estar una noche lejos de vuestros padres —la expresión de Bella debió haberla preocupado porque ella dio marcha atrás—. A menos que quieras una noche lejos de Edward.

—No... —Bella no estaba tan segura de que quisiera hablar con él, pero no era como si pudiera evitarlo.

No estaba segura de si había tenido una reacción exagerada. ¿Acaso Edward no se refirió a que Bella se había estado preocupando por ella misma? Y ella sabía que había hecho sus conclusiones. Le molestaba que Edward no hubiera defendido a su hija, pero ella sabía lo intimidante que su padre podría ser. También sabía que él pensaba que tenía que mostrar a sus padres que podría ser responsable, aunque le tomara tiempo.

—Gracias —le dijo a Esme.

Una vez más, era agradable tener algunas decisiones tomadas por ella. Solo unas pocas.

~ 0 ~

Edward saltó hacia dentro del Mercedes de Carlisle, ansioso de estar en la casa de los Cullen. Él casi saltó fuera de sí mismo cuando Carlisle puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Cálmate, Edward.

Gruñendo, Edward colocó las rodillas tan cerca que podía envolver sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

—¿Carlisle? ¿El decir y hacer las cosas mal es algo que mágicamente desaparece cuando eres mayor?

El hombre se echó a reír, dándole una mirada de soslayo.

—La última vez que tuve que dormir en la habitación de invitados fue el mes pasado, si eso te dice algo…

Edward no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Sus padres seguían insinuando que él no era más que un niño tonto, y por eso todo era abrumadoramente difícil. Se sentía como un niño tonto, como si todo lo que era tan fácil para otros —los adultos— estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Y se suponía que él debía ser un padre.

Descontento, Edward retorció las manos.

—Con toda honestidad, Edward, esta situación no es algo que cualquier hombre en cualquier momento de su vida pudiera tomarse con calma. A fin de cuentas, yo diría que lo estás haciendo demasiado bien. Date un poco de crédito —el tono de Carlisle era tan sincero, tan lleno de orgullo, que hizo mucho para calmar al menos parte de la inquietud de Edward—. Por encima de todo, navegar en la relación con Bella ya es… mucho.

Edward le miró.

—Bella y yo no estamos juntos —murmuró a su regazo.

—Oh. Lo siento. Asumí... —Carlisle parecía un poco nervioso, y tan humano, tan diferente a su propio padre quien parecía que todo lo sabía, que Edward se encontró soltando un torrente de palabras.

—No hemos hablado de eso —admitió—. Yo quiero. Lo he querido tantas veces que... no sé. Solo abrazarla o... —se sonrojó—. Lo que sea. Pero casi se siente como que está… mal —hizo una mueca—. Eso suena estúpido —él nunca sería capaz de discutir esto con su padre, pero estaba desesperadamente necesitado del consejo de un padre.

—No suena estúpido —dijo Carlisle inmediatamente—. Una vez más, la situación es —él buscó la palabra adecuada— única. Complicada.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, su expresión era contemplativa mientras llegaban a la casa.

—Espero no sobrepasar mis límites aquí —dijo por fin, con un suspiro, con indecisión—. Pero yo tengo dos hijos propios. Incluso Esme, como madre natural que es y tan planeado como estaba que tuviéramos hijos, tuvo sus períodos de duda. Sé que yo he tenido mi parte justa.

—Mucha gente asocia a los bebés, a los niños, con algún tipo de amor gratuito y completamente inocente. Este no es el caso. Los bebés necesitan un cien por cien de cuidados y no dan ningún amor. Eso, por supuesto, cambia a medida que crecen, pero creo que un nuevo padre puede ser uno de los que más afecto da en el planeta —él le dio a Edward una pequeña sonrisa—. En otras palabras, no importa lo que eres o serás con Bella, vosotros dos sois los padres. Una pareja. Un poco de afecto físico y una alentadora palabra pueden recorrer un largo camino.

Edward estaba en silencio, pensando en eso mientras seguía a Carlisle a la casa.

En el interior encontró a su hija con Alice y un hombre que se presentó como Jasper Whitlock. Él miró a su alrededor furtivamente, porque no quería ser grosero, pero Alice le habló.

—Ella está tomando una siesta arriba. Primera habitación a la derecha —dijo Alice—. Emma está bien con nosotros. Te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista.

—Gracias —dijo antes de realmente precipitarse por las escaleras.

Edward se sintió mejor cuando pudo verla de nuevo. Se había pasado casi toda la tarde preocupado por si ella estaba buscando la manera de dejarlo. No tenía ni idea de cuál sería su futuro, pero sabía que no quería estar lejos de ellas, de su hija y de su...

Su Bella.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, estudiando sus características.

No se había olvidado de lo que sentía por ella, ni se había olvidado de la atracción que ambos se habían acostumbrado tanto a ignorar.

Edward trató de detenerse, pero al final su fuerza de voluntad se rompió. Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y ella parpadeó hasta despertarse. Durante un largo y maravilloso puñado de segundos, ella lo miró adormilada, con sus ojos entornados y la mirada en ellos confiada. Entonces la conciencia se filtró y se sentó en posición vertical con una sacudida, mirando a su alrededor un poco frenéticamente.

—¿Emma? —preguntó, sonando desorientada.

—Ella está bien. Está abajo con Jasper y Alice —le aseguró.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión cautelosa mientras le miraba.

La lengua de Edward estaba atada. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, todo amenazaba con salir en una maraña de palabras sin sentido. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Finalmente él se inclinó hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Ella se tensó por un momento, pero luego se derritió contra él, aferrándose a él. Había tantas cosas que él tenía que decirle, pero 'lo siento', fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento.

Al menos eso le consoló, fue el mensaje más importante, y ella no se alejó.

—Yo también lo siento —murmuró ella con su voz rasposa por el sueño y con lágrimas, demasiadas derramadas ese día.

No era el perdón. No era una solución a su multitud de problemas. Pero fue un buen comienzo.

* * *

**Esto es... complicado, ¿eh? Ya lo dice el título del fic.**

**Bueno, quería deciros que como estoy así con mi brazo subo el capi en algún momento en el que me encuentro mejor, sino de normal subiría sobre las 7 de la tarde (hora española) como he hecho siempre, y nada, el viernes seguiremos con más :)**

**¡Hasta el viernes! ^^**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capi y una nota al final ^^**

* * *

** Capítulo 9**

Cuando Alice les avisó de que la cena estaba lista, Edward y Bella bajaron las escaleras cogidos de la mano.

Edward había descubierto que cuando trataba de hablar, sus palabras se enredaban. Había mucho que decir, y no sabía por dónde empezar. Recordando el consejo de Carlisle, tomó la mano de ella en su lugar, con la esperanza de que un pequeño toque empezara un largo camino. Tal vez quería recordarle que no estaba sola en todo esto.

Esme se dio cuenta de inmediato y sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Todos se sentaron a cenar. Todo le pareció extraño a Edward. Nunca había tenido una gran familia, nunca se había sentado alrededor de una mesa tan llena cuando no era un día festivo o no había una fiesta.

Cuando trató de tomar a Emma de Jasper, el chico vaciló.

—Está bastante dormida. Sería una vergüenza que la molestarla ahora —dijo suavemente.

Edward parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿De verdad no te importa? ¿Cómo vas a comer?

Jasper solo sonrió a su bebé durmiendo en sus brazos, su expresión era serena.

—Esto es relajante. No me importa comer con una sola mano. Además, si tengo algún problema, Alice siempre puede darme de comer —le guiñó un ojo a su novia, quien le dio un resoplido juguetón.

Esa era otra cosa que Edward no podía meter en su cabeza. Sus padres tenían en gran medida un tipo de amor fuerte. Eso fue, sospechaba él, por lo que dejaron que él y Bella manejaran al bebé. Si bien ellos se habían asegurado, como Renée y Charlie, de que Edward y Bella tuvieran lo necesario para el bebé, no habían hecho mucho más.

—Gracias —dijo Edward sentándose finalmente.

Y de nuevo, mientras comían, Esme abordó con cuidado los temas que Edward solo estaba empezando a desenredar.

Era más fácil hablar con un poco de orientación. El amor fuerte estaba muy bien, pero a veces Edward pensaba que podía soportar un poco de ayuda. Lo suficiente para poder recuperar el aliento.

—Yo ya hice mi elección en el hospital —Bella dijo cuando la palabra adopción apareció de nuevo—. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Pero sé que tú no tuviste elección —sus ojos estaban tristes y vacilantes cuando le miró a él—. Fue como si nosotras nos hubiéramos arrojado sorbe ti.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Quise decir lo que dije antes. No tengo... ni idea de cómo vamos a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente no la tengo. Pero creo que tu padre tenía razón. Ella no va a arruinar nuestras vidas, Bella.

Fue un gran peso quitado de su pecho, sabiendo que ambos estaban en la misma página. Se había sentido durante algunos días como si ambos estuvieran luchando solos. Tal vez podrían avanzar juntos.

El siguiente mayor problema era enfrentarse a la guardería.

—Bueno, si confiáis en nosotros, Jasper y yo vamos a estar dando vueltas por la casa el próximo par de semanas —se ofreció Alice—. Podéis dejar al bebé con nosotros. Al menos os daría un poco de respiro para resolver las cosas.

—¿Lo harías? —Bella parecía tan incrédula como Edward.

—Por supuesto —fue Jasper quien respondió—. Mira a esta pequeña. Ella no es ningún problema en absoluto, ¿verdad, cariño? —arrulló al bebé.

—Nos dará algo que hacer. Esto es Forks, después de todo —Alice sonrió.

—Queremos pagaros —se ofreció Edward, pero toda la familia se puso a hablar a la vez.

—Es una buena práctica. He odio que pronto seré tía —dijo Alice.

Edward miró a Bella, y ella miró hacia abajo en la mesa, con una expresión que decía que iba a llorar. Él puso su mano en su rodilla, apretando confortablemente.

—¿Por qué estáis siendo tan amable con nosotros? Ni siquiera es vuestro bebé, no somos vuestra familia —preguntó Bella en voz baja y rota.

Esme se acercó, pasando su mano por debajo de la barbilla de Bella y levantó su cabeza.

—Bueno, voy a contar mi filosofía de vida. Creo que hubo un tiempo en el que los vecinos mantienen un ojo los uno en los otros y todos se ayudaban. La vida era dura para todos, pero si todos estaban mirando hacia fuera para controlar a los demás, todo el mundo debería ser capaz de salir adelante.

—Pero en algún momento la gente comenzó a suscribir toda esta filosofía de que cada uno debía cuidar de sí mismo —Esme rodó los ojos—. Ya lo sabes. Hacer las cosas con tu propio esfuerzo y todas esas tonterías. La realidad es que la gran mayoría de nosotros trabajamos duro en la vida, y a pesar de eso, no todo el mundo va a tener lo que necesita para tener éxito o incluso tener lo necesario para mantener la respiración.

Ella les sonrió, un poco avergonzada por haberse salido del tema.

—Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es, por como yo lo veo, que los niños solo necesitan un poco de ayuda para tener una buena vida. Vosotros sois inteligentes... de buen corazón. Necesitáis la ayuda necesaria para terminar el instituto. Eso no parece mucho para mí.

—Bueno, significa mucho para nosotros —dijo Edward sinceramente—. Nuestros padres... simplemente están haciendo esto peor.

Los labios de Carlisle se bajaron en las esquinas.

—Siempre es más fácil cuando estás fuera de una situación —dijo suavemente—. Van a estar alrededor, estoy seguro.

Edward hizo un sonido evasivo, mirando hacia su plato. Le dolía el corazón mientras miraba a su hija recién nacida, todavía acurrucada tranquilamente en los brazos de Jasper. Él la amaba. Era aterrador a veces lo que sentía por la pequeña criatura. Y mientras que sus padres siempre habían sido cariñosos con él, su negativa a aceptar a su hija como parte de ellos le hería enormemente.

Estaban siendo más frío de lo que él podía manejar.

Por eso él no discutió con ellos cuando hablaron de la adopción. No sabía cómo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante. Él no iba a dar a Emma. Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez fracasarían miserablemente, pero él no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

~ 0 ~

Fue más que un poco surrealista estar de vuelta en el instituto.

La mañana había sido como ella había esperado: tenía la dificultad de encontrar lo que podría ser una nueva norma, compartir un viaje con Edward para poder dejar a Emma en la casa de los Cullen antes de la escuela. Se sentía extraño dejar al bebé con otra persona, pero no inoportunos. Después de todo, Alice y Jasper eran mayores que ella. No podían arruinar las cosas más de lo que lo hacia ella.

Pero ahora ella estaba sentada en la clase de inglés, a la espera de que comenzara. A su alrededor, los otros estudiantes estaban hablando y riendo, poniéndose al día de las vacaciones de invierno. Lo más extraño que le había ocurrido a alguno de ellos fue una tormenta de nieve que arruinó las vacaciones en la soleada California.

Sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier parte, pero no en el aula. Se sentía completamente independiente de todos los demás. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que suceder hoy? ¿Se suponía que tenía que seguir como si toda su vida no hubiera cambiado? ¿Estudiar? ¿Responder a las preguntas? ¿Almorzar con Ángela y Jessica?

¿Querría Edward almorzar con ella ahora?

¿Cómo iban a sentarse juntos en Biología, pretendiendo que solo eran conocidos cuando tenían un bebé en casa?

¿Y cuánto tiempo podía mantener a Emma en secreto? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando la gente supiera…?

—Oye, perra.

Sorprendida, Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con Lauren mirándola.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin decir nada, no estando segura de si había oído bien.

—¿Dejan que las putas vengan al instituto? ¿Qué has hecho con el bebé, eh? —la desafió.

En ese momento toda la clase las escuchaba. Bella estaba estupefacta, sin saber en absoluto cómo responder.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Lauren? —preguntó Tyler. Al igual que el resto de ellos, parecía que estaba tratando de decidir si era más divertida esa rabieta de la mañana o la curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando.

Dándole la espalda a Bella, Lauren miró a los demás, la indignación aparecía en su cara.

—Me enteré de que esta perra se escapaba por ahí con mi novio a mis espaldas.

—¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! —Bella logró decir. Ella se tambaleaba. Lauren sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Edward. Lauren era la única razón por la que ni siquiera había tratado de estar juntos—. Edward no…

—¿Crees que tener un hijo iba a hacer que te amara? —Lauren estaba mirándola otra vez.

—¿Vas a tener un bebé? —fue Eric quien preguntó ahora, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Bella. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y tenía la garganta apretada. La forma en la que todo el mundo estaba mirándola la hizo sentir como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Lo que ella quería más que nada era defenderse —absolutamente no podía entender por qué Lauren estaba haciendo eso— pero la vergüenza le había robado sus palabras.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —la voz del señor Mason resonó más fuerte de lo normal, interrumpiendo el bullicio a su alrededor—. Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus asientos en estos momentos.

El rostro de Lauren se retorció en una mueca de desprecio antes de regresar a su asiento.

—¿Bella? —el tono del señor Mason era más suave ahora. Tenía la preocupación escrita en su rostro, y Bella se preguntó de pronto cuánto había oído—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco verde.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —no sabía cómo había encontrado su voz. Su tono de voz era áspero.

El Sr. Mason suspiró, pareciendo que no estaba seguro si debía discutir.

—¿Enferma?

Bella asintió miserablemente. No quería seguir. Estaba desesperada por estar fuera de la clase. Ella tomó el permiso de la mano del señor Mason con dedos temblorosos y se fue, sus ojos mirando con esmero en el suelo. Los ojos de los demás estudiantes eran un peso físico presionándose sobre sus hombros y su pecho.

En el momento en el que estaba en la esquina de la clase de inglés, se hundió frente a las taquillas, era muy difícil dar un paso más. Hacía una hora el instituto había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ahora, la idea de otro semestre y un año más de eso era más de lo que podía manejar.

Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si estuviera de vuelta en Phoenix. En Phoenix su escuela había sido lo suficientemente grande como para ella ser lo bastante anónima. Y sin duda no habría sido la única adolescente con un bebé.

En Forks... no había tal cosa como el anonimato. Y Bella no se hacía ilusiones. Enfrentarse a la sentencia de sus compañeros iba a ser malo, pero enfrentarse a los adultos bien podría ser peor. Ella sabía que no debía pensar en que todo el mundo sería como los Cullen.

La frustración la golpeó, haciéndole apretar los puños. Lo único que quería era llegar en su camioneta e irse, pero ella ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

La conmoción de una persona caminando por el pasillo opuesto, las voces que venían hacia ella, alejó a Bella de sus pensamientos desesperados. Ella se incorporó, limpiándose los restos de sus lágrimas y poniéndose su mochila al hombro otra vez. De una forma u otra, ella no estaba lista para más preguntas.

Había algunas ventajas por vivir en Forks. Todo estaba a poca distancia.

Resuelta, se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, sacó la capucha y se dirigió a la lluvia helada.

~ 0 ~

Edward no podía concentrarse en nada vida. Honestamente no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en sus dos primeras clases. Hubo una vez que le envió un mensaje a Alice y después recibió una imagen de su bebé haciendo caras que él sabía que significaba que tenía gases, pero aún se veía sonriendo.

Estaba mirando la imagen, preguntándose si era estúpido poner a Emma como su fondo de pantalla, al entrar en clase Trigonometría.

Al oír el nombre de Bella, los oídos de Edward se torcieron. Se deslizó en su asiento, inclinando la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Jessica susurrando algo a algunos de los otros estudiantes.

—¡Es cierto! DJ Garrett —ya sabes, ese estudiante de primer año— su madre es una enfermera del hospital. Él dijo que su madre le dijo que Bella dio a luz en un cuarto de baño.

—Eso es tan grave —dijo una de las otras chicas.

—¿Iba a tirarlo a la basura? —un chico le preguntó—. ¿Dejarlo en un cubo de basura o algo así?

—Tal vez —soltó Jessica—. Pero Edward estaba con ella. Tal vez él la detuvo.

—¡Eso no es lo que pasó! —Edward dijo con furia—. No sabéis lo que estás hablando.

—¿Es verdad entonces? —preguntó Tyler. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Engañaste a Lauren?

Edward se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Era muy consciente de que Tyler estaba enamorado de Lauren, lo estaba desde hacía años. Suspiró.

—No fue así —murmuró.

—Wow. Pensé que Bella era virgen, pero en realidad es una puta —una de las chicas dijo mordazmente.

—Eso no es…

Pero antes de que Edward pudiera decir otra palabra, el Sr. Varner entró, haciendo callar a la clase.

Edward se sentó en silencio, rechinando los dientes mientras trataba de calmarse. Por desgracia, el señor Varner acabó su clase uno o dos minutos después de que sonara la campana, por lo que Edward no pudo llegar a Bella antes de ir a la clase. Tenía que correr directamente a la clase español. Pero ahora que él estaba prestando atención, escuchó su nombre y el de Bella en todas partes.

A la hora del almuerzo llegó, él sabía que Bella había dejado la escuela. Lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba más que nada era ir tras ella. Pero primero fue a la cafetería, su furia apenas estaba contenida en ese punto.

Lauren lo vio venir. La culpa brilló en sus características por una fracción de segundo antes de que su expresión se endureciera.

—¿Qué quieres? —ella le preguntó.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó con los dientes apretados—. ¿A solas?

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de la mesa donde los amigos de ella —sus amigos— les observaban.

—No tengo nada que decirte.

—Lauren... —hubo advertencia en su voz.

Ella resopló.

—Está bien —poniéndose de pie, ella lo siguió.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de la cafetería, la agarró por el brazo, arrastrándola fuera.

—¡Por Dios, Edward, déjame! —dijo ella, tirando su brazo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —le gruñó él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Empezaste todos esos rumores —la acusó—. Ahora todo el mundo está hablando de Bella como si fuera una puta que me persiguió a tus espaldas.

Por un segundo, sus labios se torcieron como si fuera a negar su participación. Entonces ella lo miró.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Sabes lo humillante que es que ella aparezca con un bebé de esa manera? ¿Delante de mi familia? Ya es bastante malo que parezca una idiota en frente de toda la escuela —se cruzó de brazos—. Tenía que hacer algo.

Edward la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta. Él apretó los labios y tragó saliva. Era difícil saber por dónde empezar.

—¿Así que la solución era destruir su reputación? —finalmente preguntó, incrédulo.

Lauren se burló.

—Creo que tú mismo te hiciste un buen trabajo.

—No entiendo cómo puede hacerle esto a ella.

—¿Qué diablos me importa Bella Swan? Ella no ha hecho nada por mí.

—Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes —le medio susurro, medio gritó—. Tú eres el único que conocía la forma en la que nos queríamos el uno al otro. Pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo para tratar de estar juntos por tu bien. Para ayudarte.

—Y lo hicisteis bastante bien —dijo, agachándose contra la pared—. Has hecho que yo parezca una maldita tonta.

—Escucha lo que dices. Jesucristo —Edward se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado—. ¿Sabes lo jodidamente egoísta que estás siendo? Bella y yo... estamos tratando de averiguar la forma en la que vamos a ganar el suficiente dinero para enviar a nuestra hija a la guardería para poder tener alguna esperanza de graduarnos. Su maldito padrastro es un idiota total, y ahora tú estás asegurándote de que el resto de la ciudad la llame zorra a sus espaldas.

—Tal vez ella debería haber pensado en todo eso antes de que te la tiraras.

Edward se acercó para estar más cerca de su rostro.

—Y tal vez deberías pensarte el ser tan jodidamente cruel con alguien que me importa, la madre de mi hija, cuando yo podría decirles a todos que no te engañé porque te estás reservando para una mujer italiana.

La dura mirada rápidamente se fue a los labios de Lauren. Se veía pálida. Horrorizada.

—No lo harías.

—Yo debería. Es lo que te mereces —él resopló—. Pero yo no soy la persona desagradable que eres tú. ¿Esta amistad? —señaló entre ellos— se ha terminado. No voy a dar una mierda por tus problemas familiares. No quiero oír hablar de ellos otra vez. No quiero verte nunca. Me gustaría poder olvidar que siquiera te conozco...

Nunca en su vida Edward había querido golpear tanto a alguien. Se apartó de Lauren, caminando rápidamente.

—Ya sabes, vas a meterte en problemas si dejas la escuela —le gritó ella con voz incierta.

—Como si me importara eso —espetó.

Alguna pequeña parte de Edward quería sentirse mal. Habían sido amigos —en ocasiones mejores amigos— desde que eran pequeños. Pero eso podría ser como un cambio para él. Él no quería tener nada que ver con ella. De hecho, lo hacía sentir sucio que todo el mundo en la escuela pensara que habían estado juntos.

—Edward... —ella corrió tras él, y él se volvió hacia ella, metiendo su dedo en su cara.

—Aléjate de una puta vez de mí —él le advirtió—. De todos modos, no querrás ser pillada corriendo detrás del ex que te humilló, ¿verdad? —su tono era duro—. Buena suerte con el resto de tu vida, Lauren. Parece que vas a ser tan puta como tu madre y tu abuela.

Una vez más se volvió, alejándose de Lauren con toda la intención de ser la última vez que lo hacía en su vida.

Estaba rechinando los dientes y con la mandíbula tensa cuando llegó al coche. La única cosa que le distrajo en ese momento fue su teléfono vibrando y la imagen de Bella —su sonrisa tímida y suave— en la pantalla. Él resopló mientras respondía.

—¿Bella?

—Hola —dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿No estás en la escuela, Edward? —ella se pretendió cubrir.

—¿Dónde estás? —repitió, más suave pero insistente.

Ella suspiró.

—First Beach —admitió—. Estoy sentada en la camioneta.

—Voy para allá —prometió.

Después de colgar, exhaló y contó hasta diez antes de arrancar el motor.

Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse que la traición de Lauren y un montón de idiotas juiciosos de secundaria.

* * *

**He estado ingresada desde ayer en el hospital para que me hicieran las pruebas más rápidamente, hoy he vuelto a casa pero el domingo vuelvo otra vez al hospital. **

**Ya saben lo que tengo... entre el cuello y el hombro hay dos músculos que hacen como un triangulo, y dentro de ese triangulo hay una vena y una arteria que llevan la sangre al corazón, ese triangulo yo lo tengo más estrecho de lo normal y entonces aprieta la vena y la sangre no pasa tan fluidamente como tendría que pasar, por eso se me acumula y se me hincha el brazo. La única solución es operar para hacer ese triangulo más ancho y así que la vena tenga su espacio. El domingo por la noche ingreso otra vez para que el lunes me vean los cirujanos, no se si para operarme ya o para hacerme más pruebas.**

**Por todo este he decidido subir todo el fic ya, porque si me operan a saber cuando podré volver a coger un ordenador, que es lo primero que me han prohibido. Os pongo la nota aquí y os subo los demás capis ya hasta acabar el fic, que sino os dejaré con las ganas un tiempo :)**

**Me haría ilusión que si pudierais comentarais capi por capi como hasta ahora y no solo en el último del fic, así me entretengo leyéndoos por el móvil, pero bueno, eso ya es cosa de cada una :)**

**Pues esto es todo, os dejo los capis y espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia. Ya os iré informando de como voy a través de mi facebook o de este perfil (si puedo conectarme desde el movil, aunque es dificil), os dejo el link de mi grupo del face y mi correo por si queréis algo.**

**Grupo del facebook:** " www . facebook groups / lastraduccionesdeAndri / " (quitar los espacios)

**Correo:** andreaciveram gmail . com (quitar espacios)

**¡Besos a todas y nos vemos pronto! ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Edward llegó a la playa, Bella saltó de su camioneta, lanzándose hacia su coche. Ambos tenían coches viejos, la camioneta era un poco más vieja que su cansado y viejo Volvo, por lo que tenía mejor calefacción.

Ella se veía como el infierno. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, aunque no estaba llorando. Cuando él abrió los brazos, ella solo dudó un momento antes de inclinarse sobre el asiento, dejando que él la envolviera en sus brazos.

Él se sintió mejor al abrazarla.

—Lo siento —murmuró él contra su pelo—. Yo no he sabido que Lauren te había hecho eso hasta la tercera clase.

—¿Qué he hecho para que me odie? —la pregunta sonaba amarga y la murmuró contra su cuello.

—Ella es egoísta —sus palabras eran duras, y su cuerpo se tensó, todavía estaba en el borde de semejante traición de su amistad. Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y solo la abrazó con más fuerza—. Realmente, me gustaría que nunca hubiéramos sido amigos en el primer lugar.

Por un momento, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas entonces. Él no había tenido tiempo de preguntarse si sus sentimientos por Bella, sobre todo al principio, hubieran sido tan intensos si ella no hubiera sido el fruto prohibido para él. ¿Las cosas se hubieran puesto tan mal con tanta rapidez?

O tal vez hubiera terminado siendo padres adolescentes también, pero podrían haber notado cuando Bella estaba embarazada, hubieran podido tener por lo menos un poco de tiempo para prepararse antes de ser lanzados en todo esto a ciegas. Y por lo menos entonces, hubieran sido una pareja establecida. Eso hubiera sido mejor que lo que los otros niños estaban inventando.

Tiernamente, él apartó el pelo de sus ojos, estudiándola pensativo.

—¿Ayudaría si... yo les contara a todos lo sucedido?

Ella soltó una carcajada sin humor.

—No tiene sentido —vacilante tomó la mano de él y empezó a jugar con sus dedos—. Hemos tenido un bebé —sonrió un poco—. Ya que parece como que yo mentí... o ambos lo hicimos. Si ellos no tuvieran la historia de ensueño de Lauren, podría ser otra cosa. No hay ningún punto en hacerla salir del armario antes de que esté lista. Sería algo... malvado.

—Tan malvado como hacerte parecer una... —hizo una mueca, recordando las palabras crueles de todos—. Eso —terminó sin convicción.

Ella apretó los labios, y por un puñado de segundos, la expresión sarcástica que llevaba la hacía parecer un fantasma de la niña que había sido no hacía muchas semanas.

—Somos padres de familia ahora, Masen. Se supone que debemos dar un buen ejemplo —sus labios fueron hacia abajo—. No tenemos el lujo de ser tontos adolescentes.

Edward no pudo contestar. Una pesadez se había apoderado de ellos mientras ese pensamiento se instalaba allí.

—Todo lo que hacemos significa algo, ¿no? —sus palabras fueron un susurro de realización.

Poco a poco, mirándolo, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando mientras estaba sentada aquí —ella respiró hondo—. Deberíamos ver a la directora Greene mañana —su aliento se estremeció—. Ella necesita saber lo que está pasando, y yo voy a volver al instituto. Mañana.

—¿Estás segura? —su corazón se sentía pesado, imaginando que regresarían todos los rumores y especulaciones—. Podrías pedirle al médico hoy mismo... que tal vez te diera un par de semanas.

Bella ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido. No va a ser más fácil volver atrás. Tenemos que graduarnos.

—Nos graduaremos —prometió él, apretando sus manos.

—Lo sé —ella asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba—. Realmente, no es una pérdida —dijo después de un momento—. Nada ha cambiado.

Hacía casi un año habían hablado sobre irse lejos de Forks. La garganta de Edward estaba seca, y se preguntó una vez más por el futuro que había imaginado para sí mismos antes de Emma.

—Ángela seguirá siendo mi amiga, creo —el tono de la voz de Bella era temeroso. Ella estaba hablando más para sí misma que cualquier otra cosa—. Por otra parte, ella es la hija de un pastor.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella respiró dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—¿Sabes?, hoy ha sido la primera vez que he tenido un par de horas para mí misma en... —sus labios se torcieron.

—Dos semanas y cinco días —Edward terminó por ella. Esa era exactamente la edad de Emma—. Puedo irme, si quieres.

—No —sus dedos eran suaves mientras jugaba con los flecos de su chaqueta—. Me gusta esto.

Edward apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella, disfrutando del silencio mientras ambos observaban el océano tumultuoso.

~ 0 ~

Salieron de First Beach con el tiempo suficiente para dejar la camioneta de vuelta en casa antes de ir en su coche para recoger a Emma.

—Ella ha sido genial. Agotadora, pero se ha portado muy bien —dijo Alice, viendo como Edward colocaba Emma en su asiento de seguridad.

La visita al médico fue más que un poco incómoda. El Dr. Snow era solo el pediatra del pueblo. Fue el médico de ella y de Edward, y ahora era el de Emma.

Pero si se sentía extraño con ello, no lo dijo. Fue a lo suyo, haciendo preguntas, pesándola y midiéndola.

Se sentía extraño para Bella. En los últimos años su madre no había ido con ella cuando iba a las visitas del médico, respondiendo ella mismo a las preguntas, y ahí estaba ahora respondiendo a las preguntas de Emma.

Tan absurda como era la idea, Bella pasó gran parte de la consulta al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Estaba segura de que Dr. Snow iba a encontrar algo malo en su bebé, algo que ella se había perdido o algo que había estado demasiado tonta como para pensarlo. Pero la sonrisa del hombre era suave, y susurró suavemente al bebé antes de pronunciar que su salud era perfecta.

Miró a Bella con cuidado cuando sus miedos irrumpieron y le preguntó si estaba seguro, sonando un poco incrédula ante la idea de que Emma había pasado sus primeras dos semanas y media ilesa.

A continuación, el Dr. Snow le preguntó a ella preguntas suaves sobre cómo se sentía. Cuando le preguntó si lloraba mucho, Edward le tocó el brazo, y ella no pudo mentir.

Lloraba todo el puto tiempo, y eso la estaba conduciendo a la pared.

Cuando Edward dijo sus propias preocupaciones acerca de lo poco que ella realmente disfrutaba del bebé, Bella lo miró. Él bajó la vista a sus zapatos.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse —la tranquilizó el doctor Snow—. La depresión posparto no es atípica en madres primerizas —dijo lentamente, como si le estuviera dando tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea—. Tu edad, en realidad, hace que sea mucho más probable.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Pero yo no quiero hacer daño al bebé.

—Al igual que con todos los problemas psiquiátricos, hay distintos grados de depresión. Tener pensamientos de hacer daño a la niña tampoco es normal, pero definitivamente no quiero llegar a ese punto, si podemos evitarlo.

Sentado frente a Bella, se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, para poder hablar con ella directamente.

—El embarazo, el parto y la nueva maternidad causan estragos en el cuerpo de una mujer. Las cosas pasan por tus niveles hormonales... —él sonrió y le palmeó la rodilla—. No es fácil, y no es divertido. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta el choque a tu sistema ya que literalmente te convertiste en madre durante la noche, y los cambios de vida que sin duda has tenido que hacer desde entonces. Esos son problemas médicos reales, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse —repitió.

—Mantén una mente abierta para hablar con un profesional. Eso podría ser una buena idea en tu situación —dijo con simpatía—. Pero en general... apóyate en las personas que puedas. Tome la ayuda que puedas. Habla con tu madre. Habla con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escucharte. Respirar puede ayudar. Si es necesario deja que el bebé llore mientras tú te alejas para respirar durante cinco minutos, eso no te hará ser una mala madre —le sonrió a Edward—. Obviamente, papá también está intentando ayudarte. Déjalo. Construir un fuerte sistema de apoyo para ti y tu bebé puede servir para hacer que tu mente lo vea todo más fácil.

—En cuanto al bebé, si no lo habéis hecho, tratad de jugar con ella como parte de vuestra rutina. Hacedle cosquillas en los pies. Agitad sus manos. Disfrutad de una charla de bebés —se rió cuando Bella hizo una mueca. Odiaba hablar como un bebé—. Un poco de tontería es bueno para la mamá y para el bebé.

Él escribió algo en su libreta y la arrancó, entregándoselo a ella.

—Este es un muy típico antidepresivo. Nada importante. Puede ayudarte a estabilizar tu estado de ánimo. Vamos a intentar esto, y si te pones peor, ven a verme de inmediato.

~ 0 ~

Los padres de Edward estuvieron sobre él al segundo de que él y Bella entraran por la puerta. Al parecer, la escuela había llamado por su falta a las dos últimas clases del día.

Eso explicó las llamadas de la madre de Bella que no había respondido.

—¿Un día y ya te estás comportando así? —dijo Ed con los dientes apretados—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo inútil que vas a ser toda tu vida?

Las manos de Edward eran los puños a su lado. No podía mirar a sus padres.

—Ha sido mi culpa. Yo…

—Cariño —Ed le tendió la mano para detenerla—. Basta ya, ¿de acuerdo? Se trata de una discusión familiar.

—¿Puedes no hablarle de esa manera? —Edward espetó—. Y no es tu culpa —le dijo a Bella—. Me fui porque quería.

—Edward —su madre comenzó—. No entiendo por qué estás actuando así.

Él negó con la cabeza, totalmente frustrado.

—Yo no... —resopló—. Tú no sabes las cosas que decían de Bella.

—¿Qué esperabas? —su padre se echó a reír—. Los niños son crueles, y su historia es ridícula. Tú has estado viendo demasiada maldita televisión, y no sé cómo pensabas que ibas a salirte con la tuya…

—¡Alto! Bella no está mintiendo. Yo no estoy mintiendo.

Edward se levantó, elevándose a una altura intimidante mientras permanecía de pie sobre el Sr. Masen.

—¿Es así como va a ser? ¿Vas a levantarme la voz?

Edward tragó saliva, con el corazón palpitante. La furia era fácil, pero no ayudaría a su caso.

—Lo siento. Pero no estás escuchando.

—No vamos a perder más instituto —interrumpió Bella. Ella continuó con rapidez antes de que Edward pudiera interrumpir de nuevo—. Mañana vamos a ir a ver a la directora Greene.

El hombre se burló.

—Algo muy maduro de tu parte —negó con la cabeza y señaló con el dedo a su hijo—. No quiero oír hablar de más problemas en la escuela. ¿Entendido, Junior?

Los ojos de Edward ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir delante de su padre.

—Sí, señor —finalmente logró decir. Poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, la empujó suavemente hacia la escalera. Sin embargo, antes de subir, él se volvió hacia sus padres—. Estamos intentándolo muy duramente...

Su padre solo resopló, su madre se veía herida.

—Tú no deberías tener que esforzarte tanto, cariño —dijo ella en voz baja—. No necesitas pelear.

Antes de que pudiera encajarlo, Edward se dio la vuelta, instando a Bella a subir las escaleras. Le cogió la silla del coche para hacer algo productivo con sus manos.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando estaban en su habitación. Eso rompió la tensión un poco, y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Yo no quiero meterte en más problemas con tus padres —dijo ella en voz baja.

Edward simplemente rodó los ojos, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Vamos a hacer un trato. Si dejas de pedirme disculpas, yo también dejaré de pedírtelas —extendió su dedo meñique.

Perpleja, enganchó su dedo meñique con el suyo.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso.

Entrelazando el resto de sus dedos, él apretó con fuerza.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que lo estamos haciendo bien. Mírala —apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella, empujando hasta que ambos estuvieron mirando hacia abajo a Emma—. Ella es hermosa. Ha ganado la cantidad adecuada de peso. Hace caca bien.

Bella resopló.

—Mira. Vamos a fastidiarlo en algún momento, pero aún no. Y yo, por mi parte, creo que nos merecemos un cierto grado de reconocimiento por ello.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo ella después de un momento de tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto —bromeó él, ganándose una sonrisa irónica. En esas circunstancias, él lo asumiría—. Vamos —dijo, presionando un prolongado beso en su frente—. Debes dormir cuando el bebé duerme.

—Los dos deberíamos dormir mientras el bebé duerme —ella vaciló—. ¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Solo por un rato?

Él se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la mano de ella se fue a su medallón —que él le había dado— mientras hablaba, y sintió una oleada de vértigo extraño venir sobre él.

—Sí. Me quedaré.

~ 0 ~

Bella se sintió nerviosa cuando ella y Edward se acercaron de la mano a la oficina de la directora Greene. Nunca había estado en problemas antes. La única vez que había interactuado con alguno de sus directores fue cuando ella recibió algún tipo de premio.

La directora fue directa al grano. Ella les pidió que le dijeran si los rumores eran ciertos y que realmente tenían un bebé de casi tres semanas de edad. Cuando le confirmaron eso, ella les dijo que la mantuvieran al día.

—Mi principal preocupación en este caso, es conseguir que los chicos se gradúen. No os ayudará a vosotros o a vuestro bebé el no graduaros en el instituto, ¿no?

Ambos asintieron fervientemente, aunque un poco confusos, estaban de acuerdo.

—Bien —ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Me gustaría recordaros a los dos que esta escuela tiene una política de puertas abiertas. Si necesitáis ayuda o simplemente hablar, por favor, no tengáis miedo de venir a mí o a uno de vuestros otros maestros. Os animo a hablar con vuestros maestros. Ellos estarán dispuestos a trabajar con vosotros en el camino si llegáis a tener problemas.

Bella levantó la vista para encontrar a Edward mirándola, su expresión registraba la misma incredulidad que ella sentía. Ellos se miraron primero el uno al otro antes de volver a su directora.

—¿Estamos... estamos en problemas por lo de ayer? —Bella soltó.

La sonrisa de la directora Greene fue paciente.

—Yo no quiero reforzar que el abandono de la clase sea un comportamiento aceptable —dijo con severidad—. Pero creo que el castigo es un punto discutible. Mirad, yo no soy ajena al hecho de que la escuela secundaria viene con su propia marca de retos, no menos importante es el juicio por ser padres. Tengo tres hijos propios, y criar a un bebé es difícil bajo las mejores circunstancias. Os estoy dando un pase esta vez con la esperanza de que vengáis a mí, o a vuestros consejeros, o a uno de vuestros profesores si tenéis problemas en el futuro.

Salieron de la oficina, ambos un poco sorprendidos.

—Bueno, eso ha sido interesante —Bella finalmente murmuró.

—Supongo que ella tiene un interés en mantener bajas las estadísticas de abandono de las clases —bromeó Edward suavemente, pero había una sensación de pesadez en su tono que hizo que Bella se sintiera como si estuviera en la misma página.

En realidad era abrumadoramente genial tener a alguien —un adulto— que los apoyara sin juzgarles.

Bella había estado temiendo el día de hoy, hacerle frente a su directora, a sus maestros y a los otros estudiantes que sabían con certeza que iban a condenarla con comentarios mordaces. Que su día empezará así cuando ella había estado esperando que todo fuera mal, le dio la más mínima esperanza.

Por supuesto, antes de que pudieran llegar a sus taquillas —las cuales estaban una cerca uno de la otra— uno de los amigos de Lauren se acercó, dándole un codazo a Bella al pasar y silbando 'puta'.

Edward se volvió con su expresión feroz antes de que Bella lo agarrara por el brazo y lo mantuviera caminando hacia adelante.

—Simplemente ignóralo —dijo ella con firmeza.

Él gruñó, pero se puso a caminar a su lado, tomándole la mano.

—Te acompaño a la clase. Y te veré después de clase. Iremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella estaba a punto de protestar, pero de repente se sintió muy cansada. Ella asintió con la cabeza. En realidad, era un alivio, al menos en la actualidad.

~ 0 ~

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella estaba agotada. Era una victoria, supuso, que solo había tenido que correr al baño de mujeres dos veces para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ser la puta del instituto de Forks definitivamente no era fácil.

Le ayudó mucho que Edward caminara con ella entre las clases. Los otros estudiantes miraban, pero eran definitivamente menos propensos a decirle nada a la cara cuando él estaba allí. Escucharon insultos susurrados mientras caminaban, pero eran silbidos de la multitud.

Lo peor había sido en la clase de Gobierno cuando Félix Amorosa se inclinó en su asiento y le susurró:

—Masen es solo un niño pequeño en comparación conmigo. Deberías verme después de la escuela en algún momento y ver lo que se siente al estar con un hombre de verdad.

Él se irguió cuando el señor Jefferson entró. Bella sintió su piel de gallina cuando él dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de salir de clase cuando la campana sonó.

En su mayor parte, hizo caso omiso de las burlas. Quería llegar al punto en el que solo pudiera rodar los ojos y burlarse del infantilismo, pero ella no estaba allí todavía. En el ambiente opresivo que la rodeaba, era difícil creer que ese tipo de ambiente horrible no iba a durar para siempre.

Eso era lo que la gente le decía. Si los Masen aceptaran el hecho de que ella y Edward iban a mantener a Emma, dejarían de hacer su vida más difícil.

El tema de los estudiantes podría pasar con el tiempo. La podrían considerar una puta para siempre, pero se cansarían de hablar de ello.

Su primer día completo en la escuela, y Bella estaba luchando para creer que el resto de su vida no se sentiría exactamente así.

Pero Edward estaba esperándola. Él sin decir palabra tomó su mano y la condujo hasta la cafetería para almorzar.

Y cuando se sentaron, Ángela fue a sentarse con ellos, sin contar ni un chisme ni exigir explicaciones. Después de un minuto, Ben se sentó con ellos también.

Fue un poco incómodo, pero Ben y Ángela, al menos, intentaron mantener una conversación normal. La mayoría del tiempo Bella permaneció en silencio, recogiendo su comida, tratando de no llorar por razones completamente diferentes ahora.

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Ángela caminó con Edward y Bella a Biología. Antes de irse, ella los detuvo brevemente.

—¿Creéis que... quiero decir, si os parece bien, podría conocer a vuestra, um... hija algún día?

Bella de repente se echó a llorar, echando los brazos alrededor de Ángela y abrazándola fuertemente.

—Sí —dijo con voz temblorosa cuando pudo hablar de nuevo—. Me gustaría mucho eso.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 11**

Bella se despertó cuando Emma empezó a lloriquear. En un estado zombi, ella pasó por todos los movimientos habituales —cambiar el pañal del bebé y mecerla—. El bebé se normalizó con bastante rapidez, pero no parecía dispuesta a volverse a dormir.

Escalando en la cama, Bella apoyó a su hija en sus rodillas. Se miraron la una a la otra. Emma estaba haciendo un extraño movimiento con la lengua que Bella, con su agotamiento, comenzó a repetir. El bebé balbuceó, y Bella se limpió toda la saliva de la cara, burlándose de ella sin malicia.

—Mira tu diminuta lengua. ¿De qué sirve eso, eh? Es ridículo. Y tu rostro. Tu pequeño rostro.

Por un momento se sorprendió a sí misma y se sintió un poco mal. ¿Por qué estaba ahí sentada burlándose de su bebé?

Emma gorgoteó, al parecer no muy traumatizada por la terrible experiencia, y Bella recordó lo que dijo Edward sobre cómo ella nunca disfrutaba de su hija. Recordó lo que dijo el Dr. Snow acerca de jugar con ella.

Con cuidado, Bella se apoderó de su pie en miniatura y se lo puso en la boca, soplando aire caliente sobre la piel del bebé. Emma dio una patada con el pie en respuesta, su gorgoteo cambió de tono.

Bella sonrió.

Ella pasó la yema de su dedo por la cara del bebé, trazando sus diminutos y perfectos rasgos. Emma continuó agitando los brazos y las piernas, removiéndose y gruñendo en su lenguaje secreto de bebé.

—Ya sabes, eres muy bonita. Creo que estuvo bien perder las arrugas. Simplemente, no te hacían verte bien.

Emma bostezó, y Bella recuperó sus piernas ligeramente, tarareando para que el bebé pudiera volver a dormirse. Pasó sus dedos índices por la palma de Emma, sonriendo de nuevo cuando el bebé instintivamente los apretó. Solo cuando se volvió a dormir soltó los dedos de Bella.

Durante largos minutos en el medio de la noche, Bella se quedó mirando a su hija. Rara vez había hecho eso, rara vez solo se había parado y la había mirado, porque cuando lo hacia su corazón giraba y latía demasiado rápido, sus pulmones se expandían, y la emoción que ella no sabía cómo mantener contenida amenazaba con consumirla. Era un sentimiento aterrador, pero no estaba mal. No... no se sentía mal. Simplemente, le parecía demasiado grande.

¿Podría ser eso el amor que sentía?

El amor de una madre por su hijo era un concepto que había leído una y otra vez en sus libros. Sin duda ella sabía algunas partes de ello. La madre osa protectora, ella estaba muy familiarizada con ese aspecto. Se veía así casi en cada momento. Quería a Emma segura, cálida, alimentada, vestida... segura de su malvado padrastro, del escrutinio de los Masen... maldita sea, incluso segura de ella y de Edward si se iba todo a la mierda.

¿Pero amor? ¿Adoración? ¿Esa emoción era la que ella imaginó que la haría sonreír como una idiota antes de que pudiera evitarlo?

Bella no lo sabía.

Con cuidado, Bella cogió a Emma en sus brazos, tarareando cuando ella amenazó con despertar. La acercó para poder presionar un prolongado beso en su frente.

—Estoy tratando de ser lo que te mereces —susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas filtrarse por sus mejillas.

En el último momento Bella cambió de opinión acerca de poner al bebé en la cuna. En cambio, la llevó de regreso a su cama. Ella enjauló a Emma con almohadas y su propio cuerpo, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

~ 0 ~

Bella se sentía triste porque no sentía como si pudiera pedirles a los Masen si estaban bien con que Ángela fuera a casa. En realidad, estuvo más cómoda preguntándole a Esme si estaba bien si llevaba a su amiga cuando fuera a recoger a Emma.

Como Bella esperaba, tanto Esme como Alice estuvieron de acuerdo en tener invitados. Ángela no podía permanecer mucho tiempo de todos modos.

Con dos hermanos gemelos de dos años, Ángela era una veterana con los bebés. Arrancó a Emma fácilmente de los brazos de Jasper, abrazándola con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, Bella. Es preciosa —susurró, pasando sus dedos sobre las características del bebé.

Emma dio un grito fuerte y Ángela rió.

—Es obstinada, ¿verdad?

—Es muy atrevida —coincidió Alice.

Bella miró un poco confundida.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? Es solo un bebé. Ella es como una especie de bulto.

—Ella tiene una personalidad —Esme inclinó la cabeza, mirándola. Bella no pudo evitar que el escepticismo apareciera en su cara—. Oh, sé que mucha gente dice que los recién nacidos no tienen personalidad, pero eso no es cierto en absoluto. Sé que mis hijos eran muy diferentes, incluso en el seno materno —su sonrisa era muy lejana y adorable—. Emmett me daba buenas patadas a mis órganos internos.

—Él dice que probablemente estaba aburrido y en busca de una pelota de fútbol —Alice contribuyó, rodando los ojos.

—Esos nueve meses fueron los que dijeron cómo sería Emmett —Esme estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero mi Alice... ella era terca. No nos dejaba ver si era un niño o una niña. Ella luchó como el infierno para quedarse donde estaba. Y cuando era apenas una recién nacida, la forma en la que nos miró... fue como si supiera cosas sobre nosotros.

—Es cierto lo que dicen —dijo Ángela, todavía sonriendo a Emma—. Isaac y Joshua son muy diferentes —ella levantó la mirada, arqueando los labios mientras hablaba acerca de sus hermanos—. Cuando Isaac se despierta antes de Joshua, está muy tranquilo. Él simplemente se relaja en su cuna. Pero cuando Joshua se despierta, él comienza inmediatamente a berrear para llamar la atención, y luego Isaac se une con gusto.

—Emma es fácil de complacer —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Ella está muy feliz y contenta todo el tiempo que está... en nuestros brazos, o en su sillita, pero no el suelo a menos que esté rodeada de mantas y almohadas.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo está?

Él le sonrió.

—Cuando Emma no le gusta algo, ella dice lo que piensa. Al igual que hace un momento cuando le ha dicho a Ángela que se alejara.

—Sin embargo, debe de haber decidido que está bien. Mirad —Ángela inclinó sus brazos. Efectivamente, el bebé estaba muy contento, moviendo sus dedos a lo largo de la bufanda de Ángela.

Edward no llegó mucho después. Él había tenido una entrevista en la cárcel, y Bella no iba a volver a casa sin él. Era una razón por la que había hoy había decidido que Ángela fuera a conocer a Emma, para que así la acercara.

—Es tan mono con ella —le dijo Ángela a Bella en privado mientras ambas veían como Edward abrazaba a Emma y le daba grandes besos en toda la cara.

Bella sintió calidez reemplazar el aire en sus pulmones. Ella tuvo que sonreír, pero la emoción era agridulce.

Edward se había llevado con Emma muy bien. Él no tenía ningún problema para disfrutar de ella, como él decía. La besaba y la abrazaba y siempre estaba hablando con ella. A veces parecía tan extraño verlo; joven como él, sonando como un papá.

Sí, era adorable, pero a veces era difícil para Bella verlo. La hacía sentir inadecuada. Y entonces, se sintió egoísta por sentirse celosa, Emma se merecía ese tipo de amor y el afecto de su padre. Era un círculo vicioso que no parecía capaz de soportar, y ella tuvo que alejarse de esa vista bonita.

De la nada, Ángela la abrazó estrechamente.

—Esto debe ser tan difícil, Bella.

Bella solo la abrazó, apretando sus ojos cerrados.

—Gracias.

~ 0 ~

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella se sorprendió al ver el coche de su madre en el camino de entrada. Edward salió de su coche con una expresión pensativa y extendió una mano hacia ella con aire ausente.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere?

Bella comprobó su teléfono, pero no tenía ningún mensaje.

—No tengo ni idea.

Él suspiró, abriendo la puerta para sacar la silla de Emma.

Entraron. Renée y Elizabeth estaban sentadas juntas en la sala de estar. La forma en la que Renée se levantó rápidamente hizo que Bella creyera que su madre estaba incómoda.

—Hola, Bella.

—Mamá. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Renée pateó la caja a sus pies.

—He traído algunas cosas de la casa —sus ojos se desviaron hacia el bebé en su silla, y sonrió—. Además, te echo de menos. Pensé que podría visitarte.

—Está bien —dijo Bella lentamente, sintiéndose preocupada—. ¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación?

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Renée, pero ella puso rápidamente una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto...

Edward paró a Bella en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Él arqueó sus cejas y miró interrogante a Renée.

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella en un susurro.

Así que después de dejar el asiento de seguridad de Emma en el suelo, les dio un poco de espacio, apretando la mano de Bella antes de irse.

—Mírate —Renée arrulló al bebé—. Tu bebé está creciendo, cariño.

—Sí, no creo que esté tan delgada como estaba —Bella murmuró.

—Bueno, ella fue prematura. Probablemente —Renée frunció el ceño, pero se sentó en la cama, tarareando y hablando en voz baja a Emma. Suspiró, una sonrisa se arrastró de nuevo sus mejillas. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos eran tristes y suplicantes—. Bella, ¿no quieres venir a casa?

Bella no dijo nada, rompiendo la mirada de su madre miró hacia abajo a los pies de Emma. Ella extendió la mano, apretando sus dedos pequeños al azar.

—¿Por lo menos te gusta esto? Es bastante obvio que esa mujer no es muy feliz contigo y con Emma. Volved a casa. Me encantaría tenerte en casa de nuevo.

Por un momento, la voluntad de Bella vaciló. Por su cabeza pasaron visiones de ella pudiendo criar a su bebé en un entorno como el que se crió: un poco inestable, pero con amor.

Pero de nuevo, no había sido tan clara en mucho tiempo.

—¿James sigue allí? —preguntó mordazmente.

Renée hizo una mueca.

—Bella, sabes que fue un malentendido.

—Yo no le gusto. Nunca lo he hecho —ella apretó los labios con fuerza por un momento, asegurándose de que estaba controlando sus emociones—. Tienes razón. Los Masen realmente tampoco me gustan, pero al menos no dicen nada al respecto.

Viendo que Renée parecía estar a punto de discutir, Bella cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Hey, mamá. ¿Yo tenía una personalidad incluso siendo recién nacida?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Incluso antes de nacer tuviste un estilo distinto —dijo Renée rápidamente. Volvió a mirar a Emma—. Tal vez tú lo heredes de tu mamá, bonita —levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Bella—. Difícilmente te moviste en absoluto cuando estaba embarazada. Y cuando naciste, eras muy fácil a menos que tratáramos de cambiar algo en ti. Tu padre trató de alimentarte con fórmula una vez, pero no lo quisiste. De hecho, después pasamos un infierno cuando te dejé de amamantar y tenías que comer sin quejarte.

Bella solo resopló.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró con sus palabras.

—Si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo... o con nosotras, eso sería muy bueno —ella se ofreció en silencio, tratando de mantener controlado el dolor en su voz.

Renée asintió.

—Sí. Por supuesto —hizo un pequeño sonido, un poco triste—. Bella... esto ha sido todo tan repentino y confuso. Lo siento si dije o hice las cosas mal —cuando levantó la vista, la expresión de su rostro era muy infantil, como si ella fuera la hija y Bella la madre—. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

Bella se acercó, envolviendo a su madre en un fuerte abrazo, con cuidado de no apretar a Emma.

—Lo sé, mamá.

~ 0 ~

Había cosas positivas en sus vidas ahora.

En la segunda semana de clases, Eric y Katie se habían unido a su mesa. Katie era infinitamente curiosa acerca de Emma. Eric y Ben parecían un poco incómodos sobre el tema, pero bromeaban con Edward sobre lo raro que era todo, aunque un poco fresco, pero era un padre.

Enfureció a Edward que la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela le trataran de manera diferente. Unos gilipollas, como Félix, habían ido tan lejos como para felicitarlo, como si tener un hijo demostrara su condición de hombre o algo así. Tyler fue el único que lo miró como si fuera la escoria de la tierra.

Sin embargo, en algún momento Lauren le había dicho a su legión que la apoyaran.

—No vale la pena —escuchó cómo ella se lo decía a Jessica—. Solo ignoradla.

No paraban las burlas, pero al menos los amigos de Lauren no le daban codazos a Bella mientras pasaban a su lado.

Tenían la apariencia de un plan que podría hacerles pasar a través del semestre en una sola pieza.

Así que, por supuesto, Edward debería haber esperado que otro desastre estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Él y Bella volvieron a casa después de recoger a Emma y llegaron para encontrar a su madre sentada con un desconocido con un traje de aspecto elegante.

—¿Podéis venir aquí, por favor, Junior, Bella?

Se miraron el uno al otro, pero fueron a reunirse con ella en la sala de estar.

—Oh, ¿es ella? —la voz del hombre era aguda, curiosamente suave y absolutamente encantadora. Se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia abajo para obtener una mejor visión de Emma—. Bueno, ¿no eres preciosa? No voy a tener ningún problema en colocar esta pequeña belleza.

—¿Disculpe? —Por lo general, Edward y Bella no eran del tipo de padres que les gustaban que otras personas tocaran a sus hijos. Su instinto le decía que no querían que ese hombre estuviera en ningún lugar cerca de su hija. Vio a Bella acercarse a la niña, su postura era vigilante—. ¿Puede no tocar a mi bebé, por favor?

El hombre solo la miró desconcertado.

—Sé cortés —la regañó Elizabeth—. Se trata de Aro Scarpinato —su expresión se volvió vigilada—. Él tiene una agencia de colocación de niños con sede en Seattle.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Lo que quiere decir, querida, es que ya habéis luchado lo suficiente —su tono era completamente compasivo, y sin embargo, Edward sintió peligro. Quería a ese hombre lo más lejos posible de Bella y de Emma.

Afortunadamente, él se echó atrás y les hizo señas que se sentaran en el sofá. Él se sentó, acariciando una carpeta que estaba abierta sobre la mesa delante de él.

—¿Veis esto? —comenzó a mover algo—. Cada página de este libro es una pareja o una familia que espera aceptar un bebé en sus vidas.

Bella jadeó y Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás, recogiendo a Emma —estaba en la sillita del coche— y caminó hacia atrás, lejos de Aro.

—Mamá —gruñó—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Os podéis relajar, por favor? —el tono de Elizabeth era el de una madre regañando a un niño al borde de una rabieta—. Estoy tratando de mostrároslo. Es... admirable lo que estáis tratando de hacer, pero no tenéis que sentiros tan responsables. He leído estos archivos. Hay muchas parejas que pueden ofrecerle a Emma mucho más que vosotros. Ellos tienen los medios y el tiempo. Solo atended, cariño. Escuchad.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—¿Ella le ha prometido algo? —Bella le preguntó Aro con voz dura.

Aro dio una pequeña risa.

—Oh, no. La Sra. Masen no me puede prometer nada. Son solo los padres los que pueden ceder sus derechos sobre el niño. Ella simplemente está tratando de ayudaros a salir de una mala situación. Vosotros seriáis capaces de elegir-

—Solo pare. Puede guardar sus discursos, porque está perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—Cariño, escucha…

—No, escucha tú —espetó Edward—. Trata de oírme, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente escúchame porque en este momento estoy muy cerca de odiarte.

—Junior —su madre le miró horrorizada, y por lo general, Edward se hubiera sentido mal.

—Escúchame tú a mí, madre —exigió él, gruñendo—. Me doy cuenta de que tener un bebé a los diecisiete años no era lo que quería para mí, pero ya está hecho. Sucedió. Deja de pretender que te puedes deshacer de ella. Emma es nuestra hija. Incluso aunque la enviaras lejos, nada iba a cambiar. La quiero. ¿Lo entiendes? Ella es mi bebé, y no tú no la vas a dar. Fin de la historia. No voy a decirlo una vez más.

Elizabeth resopló, flexionando sus manos.

—Cariño —era evidente que estaba tratando de mantener la voz firme—. Yo entiendo lo que estáis tratando de hacer, pero no sabéis nada acerca de la crianza de un bebé. Es difícil, y solo se pondrá más difícil.

Edward resopló y Bella se rió levemente.

—¿Crees que pensamos que estamos jugando a las casitas? ¿Que esto es solo un juego para nosotros? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Mamá, esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, y solo han pasado unas pocas semanas.

—Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo entiendo, créeme. Estoy agotada todos los días. Y Bella lo tiene peor. Ella se levanta con Emma mucho más que yo. Ambos estamos intentándolo tan duramente, y se siente como si apenas estuviéramos manteniendo la cabeza por encima del agua.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Eso no está ayudando. Nos está empujando hacia atrás, y eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, mamá?

Elizabeth se veía más incierta ahora, pero perseveró.

—Tú piensas que estás listo para ser un adulto, pero no lo estás. Lo has demostrado varias veces. Estás abandonando el instituto.

—¡Una vez! Una —respiró profundo, más allá de frustrado—. No estábamos preparados para lo que era volver a la escuela cuando todo el mundo sabía sobre Emma —Edward se acercó, tomando la mano de Bella, él necesitaba apoyarla y hacerle saber que estaba con ella—. Pero tratamos eso al igual que tratamos todo. Por nuestra cuenta. Fuimos a la directora al día siguiente y le dijimos lo que estaba pasando. Ella nos está ayudando.

Su madre se vio visiblemente desconcertada por eso, así que Edward había seguido adelante.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible. Nos preocupamos por ella todos los días.

—Pero... cuando Alice Cullen vuelva a la universidad, ¿qué vais a hacer entonces, Edward? No podéis pagar la guardería.

—Conseguí un trabajo en la prisión. Empiezo el lunes. ¿Sabías eso? Y Bella también va a volver a trabajar en la tienda de los Newton a partir del martes —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Pero tienes razón. Todavía no podemos darnos el lujo de una guardería porque tenemos que trabajar días alternos para que uno de nosotros esté siempre en casa por la noche con Emma. Si tuviéramos dieciocho años, solicitaríamos la ayuda federal, pero como tenemos diecisiete tú tendrás que solicitarla por nosotros. Y ya que no vas a hacerlo —y honestamente, no cumplirías los requisitos de todos modos— hemos quedado que la señora Weber se quedará con Emma cada día durante la semana. Ella está en casa con sus hijos gemelos y ella no le importa cuidar a otro bebé también. Al menos ella dice que está bien hasta el final del semestre hasta que yo cumpla los dieciocho años y pueda solicitar ayuda por mi cuenta—. Y lo sé —hizo una mueca—. Sé cómo os sentís tú y papá acerca de la ayuda federal, pero tengo un bebé al que cuidar. Si no me ayudáis, voy a tragarme mi orgullo y a aceptar la ayuda donde pueda conseguirla.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, también a punto de llorar por su propia comodidad.

—Sé que has hecho más de lo que querías dejando que Bella y Emma se quedaran aquí. No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, y no te estoy pidiendo que te gusten mis elecciones. Me gustaría que dejaras de hacer que todo sea más difícil, porque sinceramente, me rompes el maldito corazón. —En la última palabra su voz hizo crack y tuvo que coger aire, de repente estaba sin aliento—. Ella es mi hija. Ella es tu nieta, y me mata que ni siquiera trates de quererla.

Bella tiró de su mano, y Edward obedeció en silencio. Él cogió el asiento de Emma y fueron hacia las escaleras. Mecánicamente él la siguió, apenas procesando que habían entrado en su habitación, en vez de en la de ella.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo detrás de la puerta cerrada y Edward había dejado a Emma, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Ella lo abrazó y Edward se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba temblando horriblemente.

—Lo siento. Estoy tan jodidamente triste —susurró contra su pelo sin saber por qué demonios se estaba disculpando.

—Shhh —murmuró Bella, tomando su cara entre sus manos. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos—. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? No disculparse.

Cansado, asintió dejándose consolar por su tacto suave, por la forma en la que ella le limpiaba las lágrimas de debajo de los ojos.

—Edward... —susurró, y él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

La forma en la que ella lo miró hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella lo había mirado con esos ojos, con adoración y amor.

Ese magnetismo que siempre había sentido hacia ella —atracción, reverencia— nunca se había desvanecido. No había disminuido cuando estaban tratando de ser solo amigos. Desde luego no había disminuido a través de todo ese proceso, pensando cómo ser padres tan pronto. Lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro se había establecido, se había puesto una plataforma con la que ninguno de ellos estaba todavía listo a enfrentarse, no con todo lo demás.

Pero en ese momento, al ver que lo que sentía por ella se reflejaba en sus ojos, todo se consumió.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo mientras ella se levantaba para ir a su encuentro, y durante unos segundos preciosos, todo lo demás se desvaneció. Su beso fue hambriento, duro, lleno de intensidad por cada momento de deseo que habían pasado separados. Fue el beso de dos personas que habían resistido una terrible tormenta y habían sobrevivido.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, ya que simplemente no podía acercarse lo suficiente. Eran ellos contra el mundo, pero iban a ganar, porque ella era tan increíble, tan perfectamente increíble, ¿cómo iba a perder él? Con Bella en sus brazos, sus labios se movieron con los de él, se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte de nuevo.

Saboreó la felicidad.

Un suave golpe en la puerta y su madre llamándolo rompió el momento sereno, haciendo a Edward gruñir. Él flexionó sus brazos alrededor de Bella, tercamente aferrados por un momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al encontrar a Bella parpadeando hacia él, viéndose sorprendida y un poco asustada. Su lengua salió, mojando sus labios.

—Yo, um... yo... —ella negó con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás—. Voy a... irme.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Bella estaba fuera de sus brazos y saliendo por la puerta. Ella pasó junto a su madre, marchándose a su habitación, dejando a Edward desconcertado y un poco consternado.

—Junior, ¿podemos hablar? —la voz llorosa de su madre y su presencia delante de él exigían su atención inmediata. Lo que había sucedido con Bella tendría que esperar.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 12**

Elizabeth se sentó en el borde de la cama. Inquieto como estaba, Edward se sentó también, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Balanceó la silla de Emma con la punta del pie, estudiando su rostro pacíficamente dormido que le recordaba que mantuviera la calma. Lo que realmente quería era estar con Bella. Esperar a que su madre encontrara las palabras adecuadas para su siguiente argumento le estaba poniendo tenso y cauteloso.

—No va a cambiar de opinión, lo sé —dijo él finalmente. Sus palabras parecían cansada par a sus propios oídos.

Su madre le dio una pequeña risa.

—Estoy empezando a entender esto —dijo ella en voz baja—. Es muy obvio que tu padre y yo subestimamos la seriedad con la que te estás tomando esto.

Edward resopló.

—Obviamente, si pensabais que iba a considerar siquiera renunciar a ella.

—Puedo verlo ahora —dijo ella, alzando sus manos en un gesto de paz. Ella respiró hondo para calmarse, limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas—. Yo no entiendo cómo sucedió esto, Junior, no lo entiendo. Tú y Lauren habéis estado juntos desde siempre. ¿Y de repente Bella, a quien solo has mencionado aquí y allá, se presenta con un bebé que dice que es tuyo?

—Ella es mía —Edward espetó.

La boca de su madre se puso hacia abajo.

—Sí. Tú tenías suficientes dudas y te hiciste una prueba de paternidad.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Edward se puso de pie y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—No fue así.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue? Por favor, ayúdame a entenderlo.

Edward se rió sin humor.

—No me creerías.

Elizabeth se levantó, aquietando sus paseos y tomando sus manos.

—Junior —su voz era suave e hizo que le doliera el corazón a Edward—. Estoy lista para escucharte. Puedes hablar conmigo.

Al presionar los labios en una delgada línea, Edward observó a su madre. Él quería creerle. Su corazón se sentía más ligero con ese pensamiento. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder hacerles a sus padres una pregunta, apoyarse en ellos por un minuto?

Pero si él le contaba la historia —toda la historia— y ella no le creía...

Su relación ya era tensa. Edward no sabía si podría perdonar a su madre si ella se comprometía a escuchar y luego no lo hacía, no después de todo lo que habían hecho.

Elizabeth apretó las manos.

—Lo que has dicho abajo... tienes mi atención, cariño. De verdad. Ayúdame a entender esto.

Edward sintió de nuevo los pinchazos de las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Era difícil tener esperanza...

Pero cuando abrió la boca, toda la historia se derramó. Le dijo a su madre todo. Le habló de Lauren, del trato que habían hecho y por qué. Le dijo que todo cambió cuando conoció a Bella y lo tonto que había sido, luchando contra ella en todo momento, hasta que no pudo dejar de besarla.

Se enganchó, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras explicaba cómo fue concebida Emma, cómo nació, y la confusión que vino después.

—Mira, yo nunca pensé que Bella mentía. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que no era... virgen. Yo estaba tan... pensé que tal vez su padrastro... —negó con la cabeza, no del todo capaz de articular lo furioso que había estado con la idea que alguien le había hecho daño—. Fue mejor. Fue mejor ya que Emma era mía.

—Y yo sé... que no estoy listo para ser padre, pero lo soy. Amo tanto a Emma que... —tragó saliva—. Me asusta. Todo me da miedo. Pero sé que la amo, y quiero hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que tiene una buena vida. Y creo que amo a Bella, pero eso es solo un desastre, y…

— ¡Edward! —su madre interrumpió su balbuceo.

Él levantó la vista, pensativo, mordiéndose el interior de su labio para no balbucear más.

Elizabeth suspiró.

—Oh, hijo mío —ella tiró de él y Edward estuvo a punto de caer en sus brazos—. Necesitas un abrazo, ¿no?

Edward se rió, tenía que hacerlo, pero la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la escuchó dar un profundo suspiro. Facilitándoselo un poco, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, dejándose consolar por sus manos suavemente frotando su espalda.

—¿Me crees?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Emma comenzó a gemir cuando se despertó. Automáticamente Edward se desenredó del abrazo de su madre, agachándose para coger a su hija.

—Está bien, cariño —él la colocó rápidamente en el hueco de su brazo, meciéndola suavemente—. Te tengo.

Por suerte, Bella no se había llevado la bolsa de Emma antes de que ella se fuera corriendo. Ajustando su agarre, se inclinó, buscando hasta que tuvo un pañal limpio y toallitas.

—Eres bueno en esto —dijo Elizabeth en voz baja, mirándolo mientras cambiaba el pañal del bebé.

Edward levantó la vista con cuidado al tratar de evaluar la reacción de su madre.

—Ella pasa por un montón de ellos —dijo sin alterarse.

Los labios de Elizabeth se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

—Lo recuerdo —ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándolo—. ¿Sabes?... tu padre y yo hablamos acerca de tener otro bebé hace apenas unos años.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

—¿En serio?

Su madre asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero decidimos que no estábamos listos para tener niños en casa —ella le rozó la mejilla con ternura—. No queríamos tener otro bebé.

—Eso es lo que él piensa que va a pasar, ¿no es así? —Edward supuso—. Él piensa que cuando me canse de jugar a ser papá, voy a volcar a Emma en ti.

—Eso es lo que ocurre —dijo en voz baja.

—No a nosotros. No conmigo —dijo con firmeza—. Yo no quiero renunciar a ella, ni siquiera a ti.

La sonrisa de su madre era suave, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Le revolvió el pelo.

—Edward... eres un chico muy inteligente. Solo queremos que tengas la vida que te mereces.

Edward abrochó los botones del vestido de Emma, fácilmente volviéndoselo a poner como estaba.

—Todavía soy un chico inteligente —dijo en voz baja—. Mi vida no ha terminado porque tengo un bebé. Así... todo se siente más importante.

Antes de que pudiera coger a Emma de nuevo, Elizabeth lo detuvo. Se mordió el labio y vacilante se acercó.

— ¿Me dejas abrazarla?

—Sí—. El corazón de Edward se aceleró, y sonrió esperanzado antes de poder evitarlo—. Por supuesto.

Elizabeth cuidadosamente cogió a Emma, abrazándola muy cerca a ella. Ella resopló cuando Emma chilló a su vez en voz alta antes de colocarse. Edward la miró en vilo mientras su madre estudiaba a su hija, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su suave mejilla. Cuando su madre sonrió, un enorme peso se quitó de los hombros de Edward.

—Ella es una niña muy guapa, ¿verdad?

—La más hermosa.

Tarareando suavemente, Elizabeth balanceó al bebé.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo entre lágrimas, mirando a Edward—. Creo que... ahora veo que no he sido justa contigo ni con Bella —ella lo miró con una sonrisa vacilante—. Me gustaría llegar a conocer a mi nieta.

Edward no pudo evitarlo, cerró la distancia entre ellos y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, con cuidado de no aplastar a su hija entre ellos.

—Realmente, realmente me gustaría eso.

~ 0 ~

Bella estaba tan pérdida que no sabía qué hacer.

Se sintió estúpida por muchas razones. Estúpida y un poco asustada. Ella estaba más allá que irritada consigo misma por haber olvidado a su bebé cuando ella salió corriendo de la habitación de Edward. No es que no se fiara de dejar a Emma con Edward lo hacía, por supuesto, pero no estaba tan cómoda con Emma estando con alguien que quería que se fuera.

Retorciéndose las manos, Bella dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Sin duda, era comprensible que quisiera estar con Emma. Había un millón de excusas. El bebé tendría hambre pronto. Y la cuna estaba aquí. Todas sus cosas...

Pero no. No quería interrumpir la conversación de Edward con su madre.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, inquieta. Acabando su tarea, ella al menos fingió mirar ahí cuando estaba escuchando. Esperó oír algo, una discusión o Elizabeth saliendo de la habitación. O a Emma llorar. Definitivamente podría entrar si Emma lloraba.

Se sentía como un peón antes de moverse. Ella levantó la vista, tensa, y rápidamente volvió a mirar a su colcha.

—¿Puedo pasar? —él preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Dónde está el bebé? —preguntó ella en lugar de responderle.

—Con mi madre. Le está dando el biberón.

La cabeza de Bella se sacudió.

—¿Qué?

Edward entró en la habitación, caminando hacia ella lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

—Ella está bien. Hemos tenido una buena charla. De verdad —cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

De repente, ella sintió la boca reseca. Tenía el pulso filiforme. Ella era muy consciente de su presencia, de su efecto hacia ella.

Por lo increíblemente fácil que era darle un beso, querer seguir besándolo.

Bella se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras la cama se hundía y él se sentaba a su lado.

—Antes de que mi madre entrara... —sus manos encontraron las de ella en la cama, y entrelazaron los dedos—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?

Por supuesto que sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Ella era quien había iniciado el beso, y luego se había ido rápidamente como un balístico. Él se merecía una respuesta. Por desgracia, no se sentía como si pudiera hablar, ella no sabía qué decir.

Él levantó su mano, tocando sus dedos uno por uno.

—Sé que no hemos hablado de... nosotros —Edward habló entrecortadamente, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la voz firme—. Tú no estás obligada a estar conmigo.

—Edward... —ella negó con la cabeza—. No es eso —esa fue la única cosa que nunca había dudado: sus sentimientos por él.

—Sea lo que sea, me lo puedes decir —él le tomó la cara con una palma de la mano, acariciando su mejilla.

Suspirando, Bella inclinó la cabeza en su mano, cerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras para nombrar el miedo, ese miedo de uno de los cientos que volaban alrededor de su cabeza todos los días.

—Desde que Emma nació... todo... ha sido un desastre tras otro —comenzó—. Yo no... yo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero lo mejor no siempre parece ser lo suficientemente bueno.

—Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia él.

—Has dicho que ibas a escucharme —ella le recordó.

Él apretó los labios, mirando como si quisiera discutir, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Cada vez que parece que las cosas son un poco más suaves, algo sucede. Otra cosa que se cae a pedazos —ella se mordió el labio, su corazón se retorció, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz se quebró—. No podía soportar que el próximo gran desastre... —miró hacia abajo, tragando saliva porque era difícil de admitir—. No quiero perderte.

Sonaba tan completamente estúpida. Él nunca había sido suyo, en realidad no. Pero estaba perdiendo esa posibilidad —ese sueño que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había querido para ellos algún día, de alguna manera ser más el uno para el otro— que la aterrorizaba casi más que cualquier otra cosa.

Él movió la mano, doblando un dedo bajo su barbilla e inclinando su cara. Ella lo miró con vacilación, su corazón palpitó rápidamente cuando vio que estaba sonriendo. Edward se inclinó lentamente, y aunque ella sintió una oleada de aprensión, le dio lo que quería rápidamente, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras la besaba. Fue un beso suave y completamente sin prisas. Él se movió, apoyando las manos a lo largo de sus codos, tirando de ella suavemente más cerca que sus labios se movieron tiernamente en los de ella.

Se separaron solo unos momentos más tarde, ambos jadeando. Las manos de Edward rozaron arriba y abajo su espalda y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella, besando la piel justo entre sus ojos antes de suspirar.

—Somos una pareja en esto, en todo —retumbó—. Yo no voy a permitir que te caigas más.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando en su rostro.

—Está bien —dijo en un susurro.

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo rápidamente.

—Está bien.

Bella se retorció, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—¿Podemos ir a buscar a nuestro bebé? Sé que has hablado con tu madre, pero ella solo trató de dejar que esa enredadera la tomara… —ella solo estaba medio bromeando. Confiaba en que Edward no hubiera dejado que Elizabeth se quedara con Emma si no creía que podía confiar en ella, pero aún así...

La boca de Edward se arrugó como si no pudiera decidir si debía reír o no. Finalmente se rió, el sonido fue un poco ahogado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había reído así, y Bella se encontró sonriendo en respuesta.

Aclarándose la garganta, él asintió, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Sí. Por supuesto.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 13**

Edward bostezó, contemplando su taquilla, tratando de recordar a qué demonios había ido ahí. Él parpadeó, demasiado cansado para siquiera sentirse estúpido. Emma no pudo ser consolada la noche anterior, y él estaba sintiendo los efectos esa mañana.

Cuando alguien se estrelló en las taquillas al lado de él, Edward saltó, asustado. Se volvió para mirar con ojos legañosos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que Tyler lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Y tenía a Lauren bajo el brazo.

Había un montón de razones por las que la vista era mala, pero Edward no podía conseguir que cerebro pensara en ellas. Sintió una oleada de proteccionismo cuando Tyler hizo una demostración al besar a Lauren, quien obviamente no estaba con él. Edward dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a apartar al otro chico lejos de Lauren, porque estaba seguro de que Tyler no tenía que hacer eso con ella.

Tyler se rió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward cuando terminaron.

—Gracias por ser tan mierda, Masen —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, dándole a Lauren un pico en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

Lauren evitó su mirada mientras abría su taquilla.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —él finalmente murmuró con voz cansada.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —le espetó ella, sonando tan miserable como se veía en ese momento.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Lo sabe él? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Su antigua amiga lo miró con los ojos moviéndose para ver si alguien lo había oído. Aunque los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Eso es algo que él debería…

Mira a ver porque no entiendo muy bien el sentido de este párrafo.

—Oh, ¿a ti qué te importa? —ella cerró su taquilla y se volvió para mirarlo—. _Muéstrale lo que se está perdiendo_ —le imitó con amargura—. _Date la vuelta y demuéstrale que no lo necesitas, o habrá conseguido lo mejor de ti_ —resopló y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Crees que nada ha cambiado para mí?

Por un segundo, solo un segundo, él sintió la tentación de sentir lástima por ella.

A continuación, un revuelo un poco retirado en el pasillo llamó la atención. Su temperamento se encendió. Golpeando su taquilla para cerrarla, comenzó a adelantarse. Cuando vio a Félix extendiendo la mano, deteniendo a Bella cogiéndola por su muñeca, corrió.

—No pretendas que no lo eres —Edward escuchó que Félix dijo cuando llegó a su alcance—. Tienes una cría. No es como si pudieras negar que eres una puta.

Antes de que Edward pudiera llegar a ellos, Bella ya había alejado su mano y había empujado a Félix hacia atrás.

—Eso es lo patético que eres. Ni una puta follaría contigo —dijo ella bruscamente, girando y alejándose rápidamente.

Edward se puso a caminar a su lado, cogiendo su mano y apretándola. Cuando estuvieron a salvo en la esquina, tiró de ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Bien —dijo con un suspiro, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. Él es solo fachada.

—Es un idiota, y no debe estar en contacto contigo —él pasó las manos por el pelo de ella, calmándose a sí mismo tanto como a ella.

Ella no dijo nada, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para darle un beso largo debajo de la barbilla.

Olvidando a Lauren y a Félix, Edward se concentró en besarla hasta que al final tuvieron que correr a clase.

~ 0 ~

—Emma. Me estás matando, cariño.

El bebé pateaba sus pies mientras Bella la sacaba de la cuna. Reconocía sus gritos ahora. Emma no estaba particularmente angustiada, solo estaba llorando por atención. Guió la cabeza de su hija hasta su hombro, moviéndola un poco.

—¿No sabes que mami tiene un trabajo que escribir? Sé que estás de acuerdo con compartir una habitación justo ahora, pero algún día vas a querer tu propio espacio. Tienes que dejarme terminar el instituto.

Mientras Bella la miraba, Emma levantó la cabeza de su hombro, sosteniéndola por su cuenta. Bella se quedó sin aliento. El médico le había dicho que tuviera en cuenta ese hecho, pero verlo con sus propios ojos envió una oleada de emoción a través de ella, y gritó vertiginosamente.

—Oh, Emma. Aguanta, cariño —se arrastró hasta su teléfono. Hacerse fotos a uno mismo siempre había sido difícil. Tratando de tomar una foto de su bebé en sus brazos resultó imposible. Bella gimió por la decepción cuando Emma apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Está bien —le dijo a su hija, frotando la espalda del bebé cuando se agitó—. Quería enviarle una foto a papá, pero estoy segura de que vas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Con cuidado, dejó a Emma en la cama y cogió el teléfono de nuevo para enviarle un mensaje a Edward. Él quería saber lo talentosa que era su bebé. Antes de que pudiera entrar en los mensajes, Bella se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba el fondo anodino de su teléfono.

No por primera vez, ella era consciente de las pocas fotos que le había hecho a Emma. ¿Era la marca de la maternidad tener a tu hijo como tu fondo de teléfono móvil?

Acariciando el medallón que Edward le había regalado por Navidad y recordando la imagen del interior, Bella pasó rápidamente a través de sus mensajes de correo electrónico hasta que encontró el archivo adjunto. Unos pocos clics más tarde y había puesto una foto de los tres —su pequeña familia— como fondo de pantalla. Luego se arrodilló en la cama, riendo un poco al ver que Emma estaba haciendo caras, sacando su pequeña lengua y haciendo burbujas. Le hizo un par de fotos con su teléfono y les envío la foto tanto a Edward como a Charlie, diciéndoles cómo Emma estaba obviamente complacida consigo misma acerca de sujetar su cabeza por su cuenta.

Tomando las pequeñas manos de Emma con la de ella, Bella se inclinó, presionando suaves besos en las mejillas cada vez más gorditas del bebé. Acostándose a su lado, le acarició la barriga y cantó en voz baja, tratando de hacer que se durmiera.

No hubo suerte. Emma no solo se despertó después de un tiempo, sino que comenzó a gemir lastimeramente. Con un suspiro resignado, Bella bajó las escaleras con Emma para darle un biberón.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café y su portátil. Solo estaban las chicas de la casa. Edward y su padre estarían trabajando hasta tarde. Ella le dio una bella sonrisa vacilante cuando entró en la habitación.

Había pasado una semana desde que Elizabeth había hecho su último esfuerzo para que ellos consideraran la adopción. Desde entonces, la mujer había estado haciendo todo lo posible para reparar su relación con Edward. Con Bella, ella era mucho más agradable. Las defensas de Bella estaban todavía a su alrededor, pero las cosas definitivamente estaban progresando de manera positiva.

—Ella ha mantenido la cabeza en alto por su cuenta —exclamó Bella, de alguna manera ansiosa por compartir este hecho con alguien.

Elizabeth parpadeó y luego se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso es fantástico —alargó la mano, dándole al brazo de Emma un pequeño apretón—. Bien por ti, pequeña. Estarás arrastrándote por el suelo antes de que nos demos cuenta, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba a punto de transferir Emma a su silla cuando Elizabeth le ofreció sus brazos.

—Déjeme abrazarla, cariño. Vamos a darle tiempo para practicar si ella quiere.

Aunque parte de ella aún esperaba la indiferencia y la burla de Elizabeth, Bella solo dudó un momento antes de dejarle a Emma.

—Vamos, carita bonita —Elizabeth la arrulló, moviendo a Emma un poco para distraerla del hecho de que su madre no tenía su biberón listo—. Muéstrame lo grande que eres, ¿sí?

Emma dejó escapar un grito impetuoso, agitando sus puños, y Elizabeth se rió.

—Eres una niña exigente, ¿no es así?

—Uf —Bella resopló—. He estado tratando de acabar un trabajo durante toda la noche, pero ella está un poco necesitada de atención.

—Oh, deberías habérmelo dicho, Bella —el tono de Elizabeth fue ligeramente como un regaño—. Puedo cuidarla un rato.

Reprimiendo su primera reacción, desechar la oferta de Elizabeth instantáneamente, Bella volvió a considerar a la mujer. Dejar que Elizabeth cuidara de Emma iba en contra de todos los instintos de Bella. Esas primeras cuatro semanas habían programado su bienestar.

Pero Elizabeth parecía sincera.

—En realidad, no es ningún problema —aseguró, tendiendo su mano para coger el biberón.

Bella pensó por un momento. Ella tenía que terminar su trabajo, de preferencia antes de que Edward llegara a casa. Él todavía tenía que terminar suyo y uno de ellos tenía que ser libre para hacer frente a Emma si ella se despertaba.

Finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza, entregándole el biberón.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo —prometió—. Es solo para Inglés.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth era serena y de adoración mientras miraba hacia abajo a Emma.

—Confía en mí, querida. Estaremos bien. Lo prometo —su sonrisa se amplió cuando el bebé empezó a gruñir, sonidos lactantes llenaron la cocina—. Puedo ver a Edward en sus ojos... la forma de ellos.

En ese momento Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. A menudo pensaba que sería bueno que los ojos de Emma fueran del mismo verde precioso que el de su padre.

Volviendo arriba, Bella se sintió sorprendentemente ligera mientras ella se ponía a trabajar. Hubo una gran diferencia en su estado de ánimo al tener un poco de apoyo. A eso se sumó la sensación muy extraña, pero no desagradable, del orgullo que sentía por un logro menor de Emma, y se sentía muy bien. Ella tarareó mientras escribía.

Con su música encendida, Bella no escuchó a Ed llegar a casa. Fue solo después de que acabara su trabajo y cerrara su portátil cuando escuchó el sonido característico de una discusión abajo.

Bella se movió rápidamente al oír a Emma llorar. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, oyó la voz de Ed con mucha claridad.

—… exactamente lo que no queremos que suceda. ¡Al segundo, al segundo de haberles dado un poco de holgura, y esa chica ya te ha dado sus responsabilidades a ti!

—No seas tan dramático con las acusaciones a Junior —Elizabeth reprendió a su marido—. Sabes que me ha llevado toda la semana hacer que Bella confiara en mí para dejarme a solas con nuestra nieta —se apoyó en la última palabra a propósito—. Te lo dije. Les hemos juzgado mal.

—Se lo estás permitiendo —sostuvo Ed.

—Cuidar al bebé durante media hora para que Bella pueda acabar sus deberes no es permitirles nada.

—Dejar que se crean que son capaces de criar a esa niña…

—¿Conoce a su hijo realmente? —Bella soltó sin poder aguantar más. Ella se adelantó rápidamente, cogiendo al bebé lloroso de los brazos de Elizabeth.

—Escucha, cariño —comenzó el Sr. Masen, pero Bella lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Mi nombre no es 'cariño' —le espetó ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con irritación.

—Jovencita, no me faltes el respeto en mi casa.

Bella apretó los labios, consciente de que estaba pisando sobre hielo delgado. El Sr. Masen y Elizabeth no tenían que aguantarla. Ellos fácilmente podrían echarla de casa.

Pero ella ya no podía permanecer en silencio.

—Creo que ser tan condescendiente conmigo todo el tiempo es mucho más brusco que el que le diga que mi nombre no es cariño —dijo de manera uniforme, arrullando a Emma para que se calmara. Era útil tener a la niña en sus brazos, sus lloros le recordaban a Bella que tenía que mantener la voz baja y tranquila.

Tomando una respiración profunda, ella siguió adelante.

—No estoy tratando de ser grosera, pero esto es una mierda. Puedo aceptar que usted esté enfadado conmigo, tiene todo el derecho, no me conoce. Pero debería conocer a Edward. Tal vez hemos cometido un error, pero él ni siquiera pensaría en abandonar a nuestra hija. Es muy bueno que Carlisle Cullen esté allí para hablar con él cuando necesita ayuda y consejo, pero es una mierda que no esté usted. Edward quiere que sea usted.

Por primera vez, algo parecido a la incertidumbre cruzó por el rostro del Sr. Masen.

—Si él espera que yo sostenga la mano el resto de su vida…

Frustrada, Bella le interrumpió de nuevo.

—Por favor, trate de escuchar esto. ¿Hemos hecho algo hasta el momento que demuestre su teoría? Estamos tratando de no ser una carga. En lugar de suponer, tal vez debería preguntarle a Edward cuáles son sus planes. Cree que somos inmaduros, y tal vez nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos pensando que podemos ser buenos padres, pero ninguno de nosotros está tratando de ser inútil. Tal vez yo me merezco las cosas que dice, pero Edward no.

Su voz se quebró y su garganta estaba demasiado seca para continuar. Ella se dio la vuelta, alejándose rápidamente antes de poder estallar en lágrimas.

De vuelta en su habitación, ella trató de tragarse su frustración. Hizo callar a Emma, meciéndola suavemente en el borde de la cama.

—Shh, cariño. Está bien. No estoy muy molesta —era increíble cómo Emma recogía el clima emocional a su alrededor—. Y nadie está enfadado contigo.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta, y Bella se tensó. Cuando Emma gimió, dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lento.

—Adelante —dijo.

Fue Elizabeth quien entró. Bella trató de sonreír a la mujer, tratando de parecer un tanto avergonzada por discutir con un hombre que podía decirle que se fuera. Estaba vagamente sorprendida que ni siquiera se sintiera nerviosa. Ella se sentía cansada. ¿Dejarían que Emma se quedara si la echaban a ella?

Pero en lugar de darle una charla, Elizabeth se sentó a su lado en la cama. Ella no dijo nada al principio, solo puso el brazo suavemente alrededor de los hombros de Bella y le dio un largo abrazo.

—Ed... los hombres son tercos —dijo en voz baja—. No les gusta admitir cuando se equivocan. Y él es un hombre muy orgulloso —suspiró—. Él ve lo que yo he visto. Sé que lo ve. Puede que solo le tome un poco más de tiempo aceptarlo.

—No estaba tratando de ser grosera —dijo Bella en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. A fin de cuentas, has sido muy paciente con los dos —Elizabeth la sujetó con los brazos extendidos y con suavidad le secó las lágrimas, mirándola—. Te preocupas por mi hijo, ¿no? Realmente.

Bella se sonrojó, mirándola furtivamente. Ella pensó en mentir, pero no podía entender por qué eso le haría algún bien. Por último, agachó la cabeza y asintió. Lo que sentía por Edward iba mucho más allá que simplemente cuidar de él.

Elizabeth no dijo nada. Ella simplemente se abrazó a Bella de nuevo con fuerza.

Así fue como Edward las encontró solo unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con preocupación, corriendo a sentarse al otro lado de Bella. Se asomó por debajo del brazo de su madre, asegurándose de que Emma estaba bien, y parecía confundido—. ¿Mamá? ¿Bella?

—Todo está bien, cariño. Yo ya me iba —Elizabeth se levantó. Antes de irse, le dio a Edward un largo abrazo—. Yo no digo esto lo suficiente, Junior, pero eres un buen chico. Un buen hombre —su sonrisa se suavizó y rozó la mejilla de Emma—. Y eres un buen padre.

Edward parpadeó hacia su madre, su expresión era sorprendida y conmovida.

—Yo... —se enganchó—. ¿Gracias?

Su madre se rió de su mirada perpleja, le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y se fue.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —Edward murmuró.

Riendo, Bella se inclinó, acurrucándose contra él, relajándose mientras él deslizaba automáticamente un brazo alrededor de ella.

—No es nada. Y ella tiene razón —ajustó su agarre, ella inclinó a Emma para que Edward pudiera verla mejor—. Eres un buen padre. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí. ¿Ella realmente ha levantado la cabeza?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, dándole al bebé cuando él lo pidió.

—Enséñaselo a papá, Emma. Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer.

Edward giró su cabeza, mirando no al bebé, sino a Bella, con una expresión de sorpresa. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había hablado así con él, nunca habló con Emma como esa vez.

Cuando los labios de Edward se curvaron hacia arriba en las esquinas, el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Era tan hermoso.

—Apóyala contra tu hombro —dijo cuando encontró su voz—. Apóyala contra tu cuerpo para que pueda apoyar su cabeza, ¿lo recuerdas? Como nos dijo el doctor.

— ¿Así? —él lo verificó, cambiando al bebé.

—Sí.

Casi de inmediato, Emma levantó la cabeza, parpadeando y tratando de meter su puño en su boca. Tanto Edward como Bella se quedaron sin aliento, encantados.

—¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas! —Bella se revolvió para ir a por su teléfono otra vez.

La imagen que capturó al instante se convirtió en su favorita. Edward estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa enorme y orgullosa al ver a su hija levantar la cabeza.

Ella no habría sido capaz de describir lo que sentía por su amigo, reflexionó. Sus compañeros nunca hubieran entendido lo importante que era ese pequeño hecho. Sin embargo, Edward lo entendía. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa feliz.

Por primera vez, se sintió como una verdadera pareja, un co-padre con Edward.

Más que eso, porque ella podía ver la emoción grabada en el claro rostro de Edward ese día, podía leer el amor que sentía por su hija, sabía al fin que ella estaba desesperada e irrevocablemente enamorada de su hija.

Eso no le quitaba el miedo, de hecho, en todo caso, era aún más aterrorizante. Viendo a Elizabeth y a Renée, ella sabía que fracasaría con Emma algún día, probablemente sería bastante espectacular. Pero viendo su dinamismo y emoción vertiginosa reflejada en el rostro de Edward, sabía que ella amaba a su bebé tanto como él.

Amaba a Emma, y Dios, amaba a Edward.

Todo era muy confuso, y sin embargo, asombrosamente simple. El amor que sentía por ambos estaba cortado de la misma tela, envuelto y enredado todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Amaba a Emma aún más porque era de Edward, y amaba a Edward más porque obviamente estaba prendado de su bebé.

Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los suyos. Su sonrisa se suavizó, y se inclinó, capturando sus labios en un suave y dulce beso.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 14**

Cayeron en la rutina de las clases durante el siguiente par de semanas. Más a menudo Edward terminaba en el cuarto de Bella con ella y con el bebé. Hacían los deberes, jugaban con Emma. De vez en cuando tenían unos minutos para escuchar música o ver un episodio de algo en Netflix.

No era típico que Edward terminara durmiéndose en la cama de Bella. Incluso si él no comenzaba allí la noche, cuando Edward escuchaba a Emma llorar en la noche, por lo general iba a su habitación para ayudarla y terminar quedándose.

Esos actos eran inocentes. Lo más que hacían era tomarse de las manos. Una vez se había dormido con la cabeza de ella en su hombro y el brazo de él alrededor de ella.

Era agradable en muchas maneras. Estaba cansado y fuera de su terreno, tratando de cuidar a un bebé y mantenerse al día con la escuela y el trabajo. Pero a veces, tenía momentos de lucidez. Había soñado con eso, en cierto modo. Muchas veces había soñado con un futuro con Bella.

¿Acaso sus padres, su padre en particular, no le enseñaron que la vida nunca dejaba de ser dura? Era un trabajo el tener una familia, un hogar. Era un trabajo que hacer más que estar sentado en el sofá.

El futuro que él había querido hacía pocos meses era abstracto, el de ahora era bastante concreto. Muy alarmante. Y tal vez siendo tan joven, estando en la posición que estaban lo hacía todo más difícil, pero esas era las cartas que les habían tocado.

Había cosas mucho peores que tener un bebé prematuro con una chica, una mujer que amaba.

Él la amaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Incluso cuando él pensaba que tenía que esperar para explorar lo que hubo entre ellos, esa energía no identificada, esa electricidad en el aire, él siempre había estado completamente enamorado de ella.

Una noche, al azar, Edward estaba durmiendo cuando Emma lloró. Él gimió, su cerebro se removió como las arenas movedizas y rápidamente volvió a dormirse de nuevo. Las mantas eran demasiado calurosas, y sus miembros no cooperaban demasiado.

—Ya la tengo —dijo la voz de Bella cerca de su oído.

Él estaba a la deriva.

La conciencia era insistente, estaba en conflicto con el sueño. Al principio los sonidos que escuchó fueron los del ambiente. Sin embargo, eventualmente, estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para escuchar la suave voz de Bella y a Emma quejarse.

— ¿Qué es eso, carita? ¿Te has encontrado una mano? Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte —su voz era tan ingrávida—. Oh, te has encontrado dos manos.

Edward dejó que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente.

Bella estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, meciendo a Emma. El cuerpo de ella se giró para que él pudiera ver la suave, aunque un poco cansada, sonrisa en su rostro mientras bailaba sus dedos delante de la cara del bebé, riéndose mientras Emma trataba de coger la mano de ella.

Un calor se extendió por el vientre de Edward, su corazón creció en su pecho. Poco a poco Bella estaba empezando a agarrarse a los buenos momentos. Emma era un trabajo duro, pero era adorable y preciosa, y él se dio cuenta de que era inteligente.

Fue muy grande el peso de su pecho, ya que Bella estaba empezando a ver esas cosas.

Emma chilló en voz bastante alta, y Bella la hizo callar.

—Papá está durmiendo.

—Papá no está durmiendo —reveló Edward. Bostezó y retiró las mantas en su lado de la cama—. Traerla aquí —acarició las sábanas.

Bostezando, Bella acostó a Emma y se metió en la cama junto a ellos, llegando hasta detrás de ella para apagar la luz. Edward tiró de las mantas sobre todos ellos. Medio dormido, él cantó la primera canción suave que se le ocurrió, aunque no tenía sentido.

—Todas mis maletas están preparadas, estoy listo para irme. Estoy aquí fuera de tu puerta...

Bella se rió de él, el sonido no era más que una respiración.

—Adelante. Le encanta tu voz.

—A ella también le gusta la tuya.

—Sí, pero a mí gusta más la tuya.

Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad poco a poco, y podía distinguir la forma en la que sus labios se volvieron muy ligeramente hacia arriba.

—El amanecer se está rompiendo, es temprano por la mañana. El taxi espera, está tocando el claxon. Yo estoy tan solitario que podría morir —trazó su nariz y luego presionó ligeramente sus labios con la punta de un solo dedo—. Entonces, bésame y sonríe para mí. Dime que me esperarás —pasó el dorso de sus nudillos por su mejilla—. Abrázame como si nunca me fueras a dejar ir.

Arrullada por la voz, Emma se quedó dormida después de solo dos canciones, y Edward se alegró. Había una urgencia construyéndose en él, y necesitaba su hija lejos de la cama si iba a actuar en consecuencia.

Él no debió haber leído mal la atmósfera. Cuando se alejó de la cuna después de dejar a Emma, encontró a Bella sentada en sus rodillas, esperándolo. Él también se arrodilló en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besándola profundamente, con fervor.

Esas últimas semanas se habían besado un poco, pero no así. Sus apretadas agendas no permitían mucho tiempo para la intimidad. Ellos realmente no habían hablado de lo que se suponía que eran el uno para el otro. Edward sabía lo que quería, y la mayoría de los días parecía como si ambos estuvieran en la misma página. Pero era un espacio incómodo en el que estar. Se sentía algo tonto para un chico de diecisiete años de edad, que pensara en los términos de siempre, y se preguntara si ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar si él se ponía en una rodilla y le proponía matrimonio. Pero por otro lado, tenían una hija. Ya estaban obligados irrevocablemente y Edward, simplemente, no podían concebir una vida sin las dos en la misma.

Bella cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, tirando de él con ella.

Ese era un aspecto de Bella que él penosamente se había perdido. Ella era una persona apasionada, pero con toda la inseguridad que había sufrido como consecuencia del nacimiento de Emma, ese lado de ella había desaparecido. Ahora ella tenía sus dedos en el pelo de él, su lengua insistente se deslizaba a lo largo de él, y sus piernas abrazaban su cuerpo. Ella se retorcía en todos los lugares correctos —o incorrectos— y ese pensamiento coherente rápidamente llegó a ser difícil de mantener.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró él contra sus labios.

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar.

Se sentía como que habían pasado años desde que la había tocado así. Ahora, como entonces, pensó que podría correrse solo con la vibración de sus gemidos en su boca.

Recordó eso. Se acordó de la urgencia, la forma en la que había estado mareado con desesperación por sentir su piel contra la de él. Ellos habían creado un hijo ese día.

Con un gruñido, Edward se apartó de ella, su proceso de pensamiento lógico apareció.

—Joder.

—Sí —Bella estuvo de acuerdo, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Te juro que estaba a punto de hacer eso —Jadeo. Jadeo—. En solo un minuto más.

Él se rió y luego rápidamente se tragó un gemido cuando el movimiento solo lo estimuló. Cerrando los ojos, se acordó de la consecuencia de la última vez que se dejaron llevar. Bella gritaba por un dolor insondable. Su hija llegaba al mundo, pequeña, fangosa y completamente desconcertante e inesperada. Cada lágrima, cada momento frustrante, era doloroso.

Sí. Ese efecto fue mucho más efectivo que pensar en béisbol.

La cama crujió cuando ella se movió, y Edward abrió los ojos. Bella había rodado a su lado, con una mano puesta bajo su mejilla. Se llevó la mano libre para descansar en su pecho. Poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, Edward entrelazó los dedos.

—Yo um... —incluso en la oscuridad, él podía decir que Bella estaba sonrojada—. Cuando vi al Dr. Snow hace unos días, me dio las pastillas anticonceptivas —dijo en un apuro.

Los labios de Edward se torcieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Él no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Bella...

—No estoy diciendo que quiera hacer algo esta noche —lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Él le acarició los dedos y ella pareció calmarse—. Solo estoy diciendo... que quiero hacerlo.

A pesar de sí mismo, la polla de Edward se movió. Le apretó la mano.

—¿En serio?

La expresión de ella se suavizó convirtiéndose en algo tan tierno que su corazón le dolía.

—Sí —susurró ella, agachando la cabeza tímidamente. Su sonrisa era tímida—. Quiero decir, parece justo. Ya tenemos un bebé.

Él le sonrió, ya que parecía injusto que hubieran dejado de divertirse. Levantó la mano que no estaba envuelta alrededor de ella para apartarle el pelo lejos de su cara bonita.

—Probablemente, deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas primero —razonó.

—Sí —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y tal vez cuando tu padre no esté en casa, ya que con nuestra suerte seguro que nos pillaba.

Edward sintió perder la sangre de su rostro ante la idea.

—Eso no sería bueno —murmuró.

El Sr. Masen estaría menos que encantados si les pillara compartiendo la cama, pero eso al menos podría ser explicado. Era razonable que Edward compartiera la responsabilidad de levantarse con Emma por la noche, y era lógico que Edward pudiera dormirse en el proceso. Por otro lado, si iban a ser sorprendidos en el acto, por así decirlo, nunca serían capaces de convencer a su padre de que eran responsables.

—A veces ser responsable es una mierda —se quejó finalmente.

—Sí —ella estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro melancólico. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose contra él.

Su respiración casi se había igualado cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Hmm?

El estómago de Edward se torció por los nervios, tenía la garganta apretada. Pero él pensó que si ellos iban a tratar de hablar como adultos en pleno funcionamiento, lo que tenía que decir era muy importante. Le dio un largo beso en la frente, armándose de valor.

—Te quiero.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella levantara la cabeza. Edward podría jurar que su corazón le latía el doble de lo normal, y no volvió a la normalidad hasta que una impresionante y hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró.

Se sintió como si fuera a estallar de la emoción vertiginosa que brotó en él en ese momento, Edward puso su mano alrededor de su cuello, tirándola a ella hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron y él la abrazó, enredando sus piernas inocentemente, solo quería estar cerca de ella.

Se quedaron así hasta que sus besos se hicieron perezosos, y finalmente, el sueño les tiró abajo.

~ 0 ~

Más allá que irritada, Bella dio un golpecito en el lateral de su libro de texto, tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer.

En su prisa por llegar a tiempo al trabajo aquella tarde, Edward se había llevado el asiento del coche con él. Normalmente, eso habría estado bien, pero hoy no era su día.

Ella tenía un gran proyecto de arte que había tenido, imprudentemente, que aplazar hasta el último minuto. Incluso eso habría estado bien, excepto que necesitaba un material especial que había comprado a principios de año.

Todavía estaba en la casa de su madre.

Una vez más, eso no habría sido un problema si Elizabeth estuviera en casa. Desafortunadamente, Elizabeth estaría en Seattle durante los siguientes cuatro días. No había forma en la que a Bella se le ocurriría pedir ayuda al Sr. Masen, por lo que eso significaba que iba a tener que llevarse a Emma con ella. Sin silla para el coche significaba que iba a ir andando.

Bella echó un vistazo al cielo. Hacía frío, pero no llovía, por una vez. Y no parecía que fuera a llover. La casa estaba realmente a un paseo de veinte minutos.

Suspirando, Bella cogió a Emma levantó de su manta. Su hija exclamó disgustada porque había estado más interesada en tratar de coger los juguetes las cosas que colgaban encima de ella, pero se aplacó rápidamente cuando Bella le puso otro juguete en su cara.

—Vamos a tener un poco de aventura. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso, eh?

Recogiendo la manta, Bella bajó las escaleras. Ella dejó la alfombra en la sala de estar y al bebé en la parte superior de ella antes de que ir hasta el armario. Manteniendo la oreja en los sonidos de Emma, Bella empezó a rebuscar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz de Ed sorprendió a Bella y ella retrocedió hasta salir del armario con una sensación irracionalmente culpable.

Bella sintió una oleada de irritación. Un par de cosas que habían comprado, pero no habían tenido ocasión de utilizar se almacenaban en ese armario. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—Estoy buscando la mochila para bebés que mi padre nos compró —respondió ella, volviendo a su tarea.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que sacar algo de la casa de mi madre, y como yo no tengo el asiento de seguridad, tengo que caminar.

Ed, o sea, el Sr. Masen, se quedó en silencio, pero ella no lo escuchó alejarse.

—¿No te puede traer tu madre lo que necesitas? —preguntó finalmente.

—Mi madre está visitando a un amigo en Port Angeles. Ella no estará en casa hasta la tarde, y tengo un par de horas para acabar este proyecto.

—¿Y tu padrastro está con ella?

Bella tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de responder, porque tenía que contar hasta diez para no perder la paciencia con su cuestionamiento incesante y porque su garganta se tensó al pensar en tener que estar en la misma casa que James aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Creo que su hija va a estar ahí.

Ed gruñó.

Cuando Bella salió del armario con su premio en la mano, se arriesgó a mirarlo. Había una expresión inusual de indecisión y malestar en su rostro. Ella le dio un momento en caso de que él quisiera decir algo más, pero entonces se trasladó a la sala de estar.

Por suerte, la mochila era bastante sencilla. Bella la preparó y sentó a Emma con solo un poco ruido. Ella se puso el abrigo abultado y luego encontró una manta y la puso por encima del bebé.

—¿Suficiente caliente, carita?

Mirando hacia ella, Emma gorgoteó con satisfacción.

—¿Vas a sacar al bebé al frío? —preguntó el Sr. Masen, apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta.

—Se trata de un corto paseo, y está toda cubierta —el tono de Bella era brusco, pero se sentía defensiva. Odiaba la idea de sacar a Emma al frío, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Se había entretenido brevemente con la idea de ponerla en una cesta o algo para el corto trayecto en coche a la casa, pero eso sería aún más peligroso.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras ella pasaba por su lado y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Hacía mucho frío, pero con Emma atada a su pecho irradiando calor, Bella estaba más que suficientemente caliente. Debajo de una manta y el abrigo, Emma parecía cómoda. Ella chupó el chupete que Bella le había dado y se quedó dormida a mitad de su recorrido.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Bella se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

James le gritaba a su hija, Bree, en voz alta. Con la puerta cerrada, Bella no podía oír lo que decía, pero estaba cabreado.

Suspirando, Bella se armó de valor, frotando la espalda de Emma a través de las capas de manta y el abrigo.

—No te preocupes —murmuró al bebé dormido—. Solo vamos a entrar y a conseguir algo de mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Esto ni siquiera nos tomará cinco minutos.

Bella intentó abrir la puerta. Al encontrarla abierta, se alivia atentamente, con la esperanza de evitar la detección. Si pudiera entrar y salir de la casa sin que James se diera cuenta, mejor que mejor.

Ella se fue hacia arriba, buscando rápidamente los materiales que necesitaba. Pero cuando ella estaba haciendo su camino de regreso abajo, escuchó algo de lo que James estaba gritándole a Bree, de dieciséis años de edad. La conversación la hizo congelarse en los escalones.

Bree estaba embarazada.

El estómago de Bella se retorció, su corazón estuvo con la chica que estaba llorando por culpa de, obviamente, su menos que calmado padre. Pobre Bree. Con James como padre y una madre como Victoria, tendría aún menos apoyo que Bella.

Sin saber qué hacer, Bella vaciló en la parte inferior de la escalera. Ella quería salir de la casa lo más rápidamente posible, antes de que James supiera que estaba allí y antes de Emma pudiera molestarles con los gritos, pero le parecía mal dejar a Bree.

El sonido de una bofetada le hizo tomar a Bella una decisión. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Emma, fue a través de la casa hasta la sala de estar. Rápidamente, ella agarró a Bree por la mano, tirándola hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le gruñó a su padrastro—. Vamos, Bree. Solo ven. Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —James gritó—. Yo debería haberlo sabido.

Una vez más, Bella tiró de la mano de Bree. La pobre chica parecía congelada y en estado de shock.

—Vamos. Bree. Vamos.

Bree empezó a caminar, y Bella tiró de ella a un ritmo más rápido para salir de la casa, pero James las siguió, gritando durante todo el camino. Justo cuando bajaban los escalones, las alcanzó, agarrando a Bella por el brazo.

—Maldita perra. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que ibas a echar tu basura a mi hija.

—Aléjate de mí —gritó Bella, tirando de su brazo, una mano todavía firme sobre Emma—. No te atrevas a tocarme.

Despertándose de su siesta, Emma comenzó a llorar. Los ojos de James se estrecharon, y él agarró a Bella de nuevo, dándole una sacudida.

—Tú, pequeña puta…

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

De la nada, Edward padre había aparecido. Se bajó de su coche tan rápidamente que lo abandonó aún en marcha. Empujó a James lejos de Bella y de Bree.

—¿Ella tiene un bebé en sus brazos, y la estás sacudiendo?

—Como si el bebé pudiera tener algo peor que una puta tan estúpida como una madre y a su hijo idiota como padre —replicó James.

—Es bastante obvio que Bella y mi hijo ya son mil veces mejores padres de lo que podría esperar serlo tú.

Entrecerrando los ojos, James se acercó a Ed amenazadoramente, pero él no dio marcha atrás. Se acercó hasta el otro hombre, estando así pecho contra pecho.

—Inténtalo —él le advirtió.

Saliendo de su estupor, Bella fue a quedarse con Bree, tirando de la niña inconsolable bajo su brazo libre.

James miró a Ed, pero resopló y se alejó. Él trató de agarrar a Bree, pero Bella tiró de ella hacia atrás y la alejó.

—¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima! ¿No has hecho ya bastante? —James gruñó.

—Sí, como si tú no hubieras hecho nada —Ed intervino de nuevo. Puso un brazo alrededor de Bella y de Bree, empujándolas suavemente lejos de James—. Vosotras dos id al coche.

A Bella no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Tomó la mano de Bree nuevamente, llevándola rápidamente lejos, pero no se fue sin antes de escuchar lo que el Ed le gruñó a James.

—Eres una miserable excusa para un ser humano, y me compadezco de tu hija por tenerte como padre. Mantente alejado de mi familia, ¿me entiendes?

La siguiente media hora pasó en un borrón. Ed llevó a Bree con su novio, la casa de Riley Biers, y habló con sus padres sobre lo que había sucedido. Bella le dio Bree un fuerte abrazo y le dijo a su hermanastra que podía llamarla en cualquier momento y hablarían.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el coche de camino a casa de nuevo, Bella no sabía qué decirle al Sr. Masen. Quería saber lo que le había hecho ir allí. Ella seguía girando sus palabras otra vez en su cabeza, completamente atónita y preguntándose si él solo le había dicho a James que se mantuviera alejado.

'_Es bastante obvio que Bella y mi hijo ya son mil veces mejores padres de lo que podrías esperar serlo tú'._

—G-gracias —ella finalmente soltó—. Gracias por venir. Gracias por ayudarme —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo encontrar en ese momento.

Ed dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lento, mirando hacia adelante cuando se detuvieron en el camino de entrada.

—No debí dejaros ir solas —parecía contrariado.

Bella estaba preocupada por si él estaría enfadado con ella por ser tan estúpida como para hacerle frente a su padrastro, pero se limitó a suspirar. Cuando él se volvió para mirarla en el asiento de atrás, su expresión era más suave, algo parecido a la vergüenza estaba en su rostro.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en cuánto mejor que James he sido para ti.

—Oh —Bella no sabía muy bien qué decir a eso—. Tú-tú no eres como James.

—Yo sé que no he hecho nada de esto más fácil para ti —hizo una pausa—. Lo que has hecho por esa chica... —sacudió la cabeza, obviamente eso era difícil para él—. Eres una buena persona, Bella. Lo siento si te hice sentir que eras lo contrario —otra pausa—. Mi hijo... esto no es lo que quería para él.

Bella respiró hondo, pero antes de que pudiera componer una respuesta, él continuó.

—Esa es una de las cosas de mierda al ser padre. Enseñar a tus hijos la misma lección que tú aprendiste: la vida no es fácil. Nunca es fácil y es un montón de trabajo duro, duro. Pero aún así, quieres una vida diferente para tus hijos. Más suave. Quieres que sus errores sean los adecuados para ellos —miró a Emma, todavía atado de forma segura en el pecho de Bella, durmiendo a pierna suelta de nuevo—. Lo sabrás muy pronto. Puedes trabajar muy duro para que la vida de tu hijo sea buena, pero a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, todavía va a tener momentos difíciles.

Él hizo una mueca de nuevo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Los labios de Bella se torcieron porque era un movimiento que había visto a Edward hacerlo a menudo.

—De todos modos —dijo, mirando hacia adelante otra vez—. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que os estoy entendiendo a ti y a Junior. La vida es dura. No siempre va a ser difícil. Lo que es más importante, es cómo hacer frente a lo que os depare. Yo debería estar más orgulloso que nada por haber criado bien a mi hijo. Creo que los dos lo estáis haciendo mejor que... maldita sea, mejor de lo que yo lo haría en vuestra situación.

Bella sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias —dijo de nuevo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 15**

—Tu padrastro está loco —Edward estuvo totalmente fuera de sí cuando escuchó las noticias. Él se paseaba ahora con Emma en sus brazos—. No quiero que ninguna de vosotras esté cerca de él nunca más.

Sabía que lo que dijo fue algo malo, pero estaba enfurecido. La forma en la que Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia él hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—No me hables así —le espetó ella.

—Él te sacudió, Bella. Mientras estabas sosteniendo al bebé. ¡Se supone que no tiene que sacudir a ningún bebé! —agarró a su hija más cerca, temblando de miedo y furia. El pensamiento de James cerca de ninguna de las dos lo tenía en el borde.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Bella preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿Crees que tienes que decirme cómo mantener a Emma lejos de él?

Edward se encogió un poco hacia atrás, lleno de remordimientos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ella todavía estaba luchando todos los días por la culpa y los sentimientos de insuficiencia. Él no tenía derecho a añadir esa carga.

Emma, quien había estado quejándose mientras sus padres se peleaban, se puso a llorar más vigorosamente. Edward frotó su espalda, moviéndola un poco mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de hablar correctamente cuando él todavía estaba tan enfadado. No estaba enfadado con ella, por supuesto que no, pero estaba frustrado por no haber estado allí.

—Bella…

—¿Vas a dar de comer a Emma? —le interrumpió, volviendo a su proyecto—. Tengo que terminar esto.

Por un segundo, Edward se quedó mirando su espalda. Se sintió mal por irse sin arreglar las cosas, pero el bebé estaba comenzando a berrear realmente. Suspirando, bajó las escaleras, sosteniendo a Emma en su pecho con una mano y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con la otra, estaba irritada.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó su padre cuando llegó a la parte inferior de las escaleras. Su expresión y su tono de voz, en lugar de cortantes como podría haber esperado Edward, eran cautelosos—. He escuchado gritos.

Edward resopló, no estaba de humor para discutir con Ed.

—Está bien. Solo ha sido... una reacción exagerada —removió a Emma un poco más, tratando de conseguir que se asentara, e hizo un gesto hacia ella con la barbilla—. Tengo que conseguir prepararle un biberón, así que... —trató de excusarse.

Entonces una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro de su padre. Sus cejas se fruncieron, y miró hacia abajo. Era... inquietud, sin duda estaba nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta y vacilante abrió los brazos.

—Ven. Déjeme abrazarla —su voz era cortante, brusca.

En un primer momento, Edward no se movió. Él parpadeó, seguro de haber oído a Ed mal.

—Um... sí. Está bien —dijo después de unos segundos, entregándole vacilante al bebé llorón.

Ed estuvo un poco incómodo al principio, tratando de encontrar una manera agradable de sujetarle, pero ella se instaló con la suficiente rapidez.

—Silencio ahora. Nada de eso —criticó, pero su tono era sorprendentemente suave. Miró al bebé con el ceño fruncido, y Edward estaba en el borde, sus defensas listas, esperando a que su padre encontrara algo que criticar.

Pero la expresión de Ed se suavizó, y sonrió mientras las manos de Emma caían al azar contra su cara. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito, como quejándose. Él sonrió y luego miró a su hijo con la ceja levantada.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí, Junior. Mi nieta dice que tiene hambre.

Una pluma podría haber golpeado a Edward, estaba muy sorprendido. Pero fue hacia la cocina, sintiendo como si su cerebro se hubiera quedado atascado. Él preparó el biberón rápidamente, volviendo a la sala de estar para encontrar que Ed se había establecido en su sillón reclinable con Emma en sus brazos. Él todavía estaba estudiándola. De hecho, no miraba hacia otro lado mientras extendía su mano hacia Edward, con la palma hacia arriba.

Aún seguro de que debía haberse caído y golpeado la cabeza y haber entrado en una realidad alterna, Edward puso el biberón en la mano de su padre.

—Siéntate —dijo Ed, todavía sin mirar a Edward cuando apacentaba a Emma. Respiró hondo otra vez antes de hablar—. ¿Acaso Bella no te ha dicho lo que ella y yo hablamos?

—No —dijo Edward con cuidado, pasándose una mano por el pelo con agitación. Estaba esperando a que otra discusión, que su padre empezara otra cosa en esta noche ya era demasiado estresante—. Yo um... he dicho algo estúpido antes de poder terminar de hablar.

Ed resopló, pero Edward se sorprendió al ver que estaba sonriendo.

—Supongo que realmente eres mi hijo —murmuró el hombre.

Finalmente miró a Edward con una expresión seria.

—Bella... ella es una chica inteligente —su tono era reticente pero sincero—. Y ella tenía razón en algunas cosas. No debería haber permitido que Carlisle Cullen enseñara a mi hijo a ser un buen padre. Esa es mi responsabilidad.

—Papá…

—No, yo sé que últimamente no he sido un buen padre para ti —tomó una respiración profunda—. Por esto me he preocupado por ti. La paternidad... es para siempre. No es un trabajo que puedas dejar de hacer —parecía arrepentido, sus ojos bajaron un momento antes de mirar a Edward de nuevo—. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando que no podrías manejar la situación —tú mismo eres un crio— pero fui yo quien dejó caer la pelota.

Edward no sabía qué decir. Tenía miedo de hablar. Su garganta estaba demasiado apretada, y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas que absolutamente no quería derramar delante de su padre.

Volviendo a Emma, Ed sonrió de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar pronto sobre el futuro. Cuáles son tus planes —él continuó, dejando el biberón y acariciando el lado de Emma con suavidad. Tienes mucho en juego, pero creo que podrás con ello.

—Yo, um... ¿Gracias? —Edward finalmente logró decir algunas palabras.

Ed rió.

—Ve a disculparte por la tontería que le habrás dicho a Bella. Puedes dejar al bebé conmigo. Estaremos bien —la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó mientras Edward le ofrecía una sonrisa torcida—. Te llamaré si necesita un cambio de pañal. Tú puedes hacer esa tarea feliz.

Eso rompió la tensión. Edward se echó a reír.

—Está bien —él estuvo de acuerdo.

Todavía sintiéndose como si hubiera entrado en una vida surrealista, Edward volvió a subir. Él se quedó en el pasillo, su cerebro estaba un poco agotado. No estaba seguro de si debía pensar en todo ese asunto con James, en el giro repentino del corazón de su padre, o...

Bueno, eso era una pregunta estúpida. James no estaba allí, tomaría su mente por lo menos un par de horas para creer que los extraterrestres que habían sustituido a su padre normalmente sensato con el imbécil que había sido en las últimas semanas, le habían traído de vuelta. Su bebé estaba caliente, alimentado y no lloraba por el momento. La única persona que necesitaba su atención era Bella.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que la abrió, mirando dentro. Ella estaba en la cama, inclinada sobre su proyecto de arte. Dudó un momento, y cuando ella no lo vio, fue a sentarse a su lado. Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás, enterró su nariz en su cuello. Ella se tensó por un momento, pero suspiró, dejando el lienzo con el que había estado trabajando y apoyándose en sus brazos.

—Lo siento —Edward murmuró, besándola en la mejilla—. Yo estaba molesto, pero no debería haberte hablado de esa manera.

Ella se giró un poco para poder descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, pudo ver que su expresión era apretada.

—Háblame, Bella. Sé que has estado haciéndolo mucho mejor, pero tienes que hablar con alguien —hizo una mueca—. Creo que esta noche no he hecho esto muy fácil.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo Bella. Miró a su alrededor, asomándose a la cama—. ¿Dónde está el bebé?

—Con mi padre, aunque no te lo creas.

Bella sonrió.

—Puedo creérmelo —dijo mirando a sus ojos—. Iba a decírtelo. Ha estado genial esta tarde. Realmente. Él ha venido a por mí.

—No debería haberte dejado ir sola en absoluto —gruñó Edward.

Inclinando la cabeza, Bella le dio una mirada para reprenderlo.

—Lo importante es que nos ha ayudado a nosotros, a Emma. Teníamos que demostrarle que éramos serios. Entiendo eso.

Edward la miró por un momento.

—¿Cómo te resulta tan fácil perdonar a los demás, pero no es tan fácil perdonarte a ti misma?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

—Es solo que... me siento demasiado importante como para tomarme esto a la ligera. Y cometo muchos errores, todo el tiempo, como el de hoy. Pensé que lo más importante era alejar a Emma de James, pero yo debería haberla llevado en el asiento del coche. Me lo busqué. Eso fue muy peligroso. Debería haber sabido eso. Soy su madre. Nadie más es su madre.

Él le tomó las manos, jugando con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—¿Crees que no tengo los mismos pensamientos que tú? Estoy aterrorizado todo el tiempo, Bella.

Ella lo miró.

—Tú no lo demuestras.

—Ya sabes lo bueno que soy preocupándome —su sonrisa era dulce, y él apretó sus dedos con los suyos—. Pero es soportable porque te tengo a ti.

Sus ojos estaban interrogándole.

—Confío en ti —explicó él—. Somos una pareja en esto, ¿recuerdas? Confío en que siempre vas a estar ahí para apoyarme, para decirme si voy a hacer algo realmente estúpido. Como si fueras a dejarme hacerle a Emma lo que mis padres me hicieron a mí. Me hubieras dicho que me fuera de la misma manera en la que tu padre se lo dijo a tu madre para que se quedara con James.

Cambiándose, puso su brazo alrededor de ella una vez más, manteniéndola cerca.

—Te lo prometo, aquí y ahora, que puedes confiar en mí. Yo sé que digo cosas estúpidas a veces, pero estoy aquí. No solo para Emma, sino también para ti. Estamos juntos en esto. No hay nadie más en el mundo, siempre me tendrás a mí. Siempre.

Ella apretó los labios, sus ojos estaban brillantes, y poco a poco levantó la mano cerrada con el meñique extendido.

Riéndose un poco, él también levantó la mano y unió sus meñiques. Sosteniendo su mirada un momento, se inclinó hacia delante, sellando su promesa con un beso suave.

—¿Sabes lo que sería bueno? —preguntó después de un momento, con la cabeza en su hombro.

Edward podría pensar en un buen número de cosas, pero él solo tarareó, pidiéndole que continuara.

—Sería bueno salir de la casa un día. Tú y yo.

—¿Te refieres a una cita? —Edward sonrió—. Somos tan patéticos, Bella —él se echó a reír—. Puede que seamos los únicos padres en el planeta que nunca han tenido una cita.

—Bueno, tal vez no en el planeta —Bella hizo una mueca—. Esme dijo que ella podría cuidar de Emma.

Inclinándose, él le dio un beso de sus labios.

—Se lo pediremos cuando nos cojamos una noche libre.

Sonriendo, Bella levantó su dedo meñique de nuevo.

Riéndose, Edward entrelazó sus dedos meñiques de nuevo y selló su promesa con un beso.

~ 0 ~

La semana siguiente trajo consigo muchos cambios.

Victoria estaba disputándose el derecho de James a cualquier tipo de custodia de Bree. Él no solo la había golpeado, sino que ella también estaba reclamando negligencia. Riley vivía en Forks. Victoria y Bree vivían en Sequim. Obviamente, si Bree había teniendo relaciones sexuales con su novio, fue cuando estuvo con James.

Mientras tanto, Renée se puso en la posición de una ruptura desordenada. Siempre había sido un firme creyente de que nadie era capaz de nada bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. Ella no había aprobado que James golpeara a su hija, pero estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo una vez si había sido bajo circunstancias estresantes y si él había aprendido de ello. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no solo hubiera golpeado a su propia hija, sino que también tocara a Bella —y mientras ella tenía un bebé en sus brazos— fue una prueba justa de que él no había aprendido la lección, y eso era algo que Renée no podía aguantar.

Pero James no estaba dispuesto a facilitar las cosas. Había una posesividad en él que a Bella siempre le había parecido peligrosa. Renée podía decirle que se fuera hasta que se le pusiera la cara de color azul. En realidad el que él se fuera fue un largo y complicado proceso. Y aunque Bella no podía decirlo con seguridad, sospechaba que su promesa de luchar contra Victoria por la custodia de Bree no tenía nada que ver con su deseo de ser un buen padre, sino con su inherente necesidad de afirmar que las personas en su vida eran de su propiedad.

Y mientras tanto, continuó abusando verbalmente de Bree, llamándola por terribles nombres y ordenándole que se provocara un aborto.

Tras varias noches de llamadas telefónicas de su hermanastra llorosa, Edward y Bella se pidieron los turnos de mañana en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo y cogieron a Emma para su primer viaje por carretera.

El viaje a Sequim no fue muy largo, y Emma estuvo lo suficientemente contenida en su asiento de seguridad la primera media hora. Cuando empezó a llorar, Bella se subió al asiento trasero para darle de comer, y se quedó dormida enseguida.

—Sé que no estamos de vacaciones, pero esto es bueno de alguna manera —dijo Edward cuando ella volvió a sentarse delante. Volvió a conducir de nuevo, pero en lugar de volver a poner la mano en el volante, se la ofreció a ella, con la palma hacia arriba.

Enredando sus dedos, Bella sonrió.

—Se siente bien estar fuera de la casa y no en la escuela o en el trabajo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero también me gusta esto. Solo los tres.

Bella consideró eso y sintió que sus labios se levantaban por las esquinas. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron, ella no recordaba ningún viaje familiar. Era un pensamiento agradable esa pequeña visión del futuro. Tal vez algún día conducirían hasta California y pasarían el fin de semana en una playa soleada.

Se sentía como un extraño pensamiento adulto, no acababa de encajar. Todavía no.

Pero algún día encajaría.

Edward mantuvo su mano sobre la palanca de cambios durante el resto del viaje, pasando su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella no está aquí? —Edward preguntó cuando se dirigían a la casita donde vivía Victoria y Bree. Nunca había conocido a la mujer, pero Bella le había dicho suficientes historias para ponerlo en el borde.

Bella esperó hasta que él tenía firmemente sujeto asiento del coche de Emma antes de tomarlo de la otra mano.

—Ella va a estar fuera hasta esta noche.

Nunca había tenido una estrecha relación con su hermanastra. Imitando el comportamiento de sus padres, la adolescente siempre había sido sarcástica con Bella. Qué diferencia. En el momento en que ella abrió la puerta, Bree se arrojó a los brazos de Bella y se aferró como una niña mucho más pequeña.

—Está bien. Está bien —la tranquilizó Bella, frotando la espalda de la chica mientras la convencía de entrar al interior, más que nada para conseguir alejar a Emma del frío.

Cuando se calmó un poco, Bree miró el asiento del coche, con cuidado empujando hacia abajo la manta de Emma. Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Ella es tan pequeña.

Bella levantó una ceja. Supuso que Emma seguía siendo una pequeña cosa, pero en comparación con lo pequeña que había sido al nacer, parecía enorme. El bebé ya no se veía tan devastadoramente delicado que Bella temía constantemente romper.

—¿Puedo cogerla? —Bree preguntó esperanzada.

—Está durmiendo ahora mismo —respondió Edward con tono amable y paciente—. Ella podría tener mal humor y arruinar tu primera impresión.

Bree asintió con la cabeza, la expresión de su rostro era seria mientras contemplaba a la niña.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar, y Bree habló sobre su padre y su madre. James estaba siendo desagradable. Victoria era más impertinente. Ella le dijo a Bree que hiciera lo que diablos quisiera, pero el bebé iba a ser su responsabilidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Bree preguntó después de un rato.

La forma en la que se removió y miró hacia el suelo, hizo girar el estómago de Bella con ansiedad.

—Um, sí. Por supuesto.

A Bree lo costó un tiempo reunir el coraje, y ella se puso a llorar. Bella seguía con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, frotándole el brazo.

—¿Tú pensaste... pensaste... en no tener al bebé? —Bree finalmente logró decir, tambaleándose y tropezando con las palabras.

Bella parpadeó, al principio no comprendiendo lo que Bree estaba hablando. Pero Edward contuvo el aliento, y luego Bella lo comprendió.

— ¡Oh! Yo... —ella se echó a reír nerviosamente, instintivamente alcanzó los pies de su hija y les dio un apretón—. Emma... yo no supe nada de ella hasta que ya estuvo aquí —explicó cuidadosamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Bree para parpadear.

—Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada —Bella le aclaró.

Bree resopló.

—¿Qué? Vamos.

—Es cierto —la sonrisa de Bella era pequeña y sardónica. Se estremeció al recordar la forma en la que su mente volvió completamente blanca cuando Edward puso al pequeño y fangoso bebé en sus brazos. Incluso con la cosa caliente sangrienta justo en frente de sus ojos, no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar pensamientos concretos.

—Realmente no lo entiendo —Bree hizo una mueca—. Quiero decir, con todas esas nauseas...

—Bueno, supongo que eso no duró mucho para mí. Recuerdo que pensé que había cogido la gripe —Bella frunció el ceño—. Pero ya sabes, la gripe estomacal andaba entonces, así que no pensé que fuera extraño, y entonces no me detuve a pensar. Carlisle... —ella interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que Bree no tendría ni idea de quién era Carlisle—. Él es médico —explicó rápidamente—. De todos modos, dijo que cada embarazo es diferente, y algunas mujeres no reciben las náuseas matutinas en absoluto.

—Que suerte —Bree murmuró en tono amargo. Ella lo pensó.

Entonces Emma empezó a quejarse, ya despierta de su siesta. Ella dio un fuerte grito de disgusto, probablemente necesitaba ser cambiada.

—La tengo —dijo Edward, aflojando las correas que mantenían al bebé cómodo y seguro en su asiento.

Normalmente él la habría dejado sobre una manta en el suelo para cambiarla, pero él debió haber querido darles privacidad. O tal vez él no quería enseñarle a Bree la vida glamorosa de la caca y la crianza de los hijos por el momento. De cualquier manera, se fue a otra parte de la casa para cambiarle el pañal sucio, dejando a las chicas hablar.

—Si lo hubiera sabido... ¿hubieras pensado en no tenerla? —Bree le preguntó casi tan pronto como Edward estuvo tan lejos como para escucharlas.

Bella no respondió de inmediato.

Había tenido sus momentos bajos, justo después de que Emma naciera fue cuando ella no pudo conseguir la paz entre su bebé inesperado, su madre desconcertada y su padrastro burlón. Ella lo intentaba y lo intentaba, pero nunca podía hacer lo correcto, nunca podía hacer todo mejor. Todas las veces que había tenido que agacharse en un aula vacía o meterse en un cuarto de baño a llorar cuando los murmullos y las miradas prejuiciosas de sus compañeros de clase se convertían en demasiado.

Todavía luchaba contra la depresión, todavía sentía que tiraba de sus talones, que amenaza con arrastrar su virtud.

La idea había pasado por la cabeza antes. Si hubiera tenido la opción, ¿qué habría hecho?

Era difícil ser objetivo. Había estado ferozmente protectora con Emma aún cuando ella no sabía cómo amar al bebé. Pero...

Si ella lo hubiera sabido. Si hubiera entendido lo que le estaba pasando. Si hubiera tenido que contemplar las reacciones de su madre y su padrastro al tener a una adolescente embarazada en la casa. Si tuviera que pensar en caminar por los pasillos de su escuela secundaria con su vientre cada vez más grande mientras todos la miraban. Si hubiera tenido que pensar realmente acerca de estar embarazada a los dieciséis años, de tener un bebé a los diecisiete años antes de que el bebé hubiera sido colocado en sus brazos, ¿qué habría hecho?

Sobre el hombro de Bree, vio a Edward a volver, y sintió una oleada de calor acumularse en su vientre, por lo que su corazón se aceleró. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando él la miró, cuestionando de expresión. Él les daría más tiempo si lo necesitaban.

—Me hubiera quedado con ella —Bella estaba absolutamente segura de sus palabras, y mientras hablaba, una especie de paz hizo clic en su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido culpable por ese resentimiento que a veces se agitaba en su interior después de haber tenido esa carga impuesta sobre ella? Pero ahora, esa culpa había sido calmada cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que si le hubieran dado a elegir, habría elegido a su bebé.

—Pero ya sabes, Bree, la situación de cada persona es diferente —ella extendió su mano, y Edward la tomó mientras regresaba a la habitación. Ella tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Emma—. Los padres de Edward quería que diéramos a Emma en adopción hasta hace muy poco. Querían tomar esa decisión para nosotros, ya que pensaban que sabían lo que era mejor. Pero no lo hicieron ellos. Fuimos nosotros.

Edward apretó sus dedos, siempre apoyándola.

Bella le devolvió el apretón y luego le soltó la mano para poder poner sus brazos alrededor de Bree de nuevo.

—Solo tú sabes qué es lo mejor para ti. Y yo sé que nada de lo que decidas será fácil. No recibes opciones fáciles ahora, y en realidad todo es una mierda. Pero quiero que sepas... que no importa lo que decidas, y no importa lo que tus padres piensen, o tu novio piense, yo voy a estar aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquiera que sea la elección correcta para ti, yo te ayudaré.

El labio inferior de Bree tembló, y voló de nuevo hacia adelante, dándole a Bella un abrazo tan fuerte que le fue difícil respirar.

A veces, Bella lo pensaba, lo que necesitaba era a alguien más para darle un buen y largo abrazo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 16**

La noche en la que Elizabeth llegó a casa de la conferencia en la que había estado en Seattle, Edward trabajó hasta tarde. Llegaron a casa en cuestión de segundos de diferencia.

—Junior, ¿acabas de llegar a casa? —Elizabeth le dijo mientras abría sus brazos para tirar de Edward y darle un abrazo—. Es la una de la mañana.

—Trabajo —murmuró, bostezando mientras se alejaba—. Me ofrecieron horas extras, y es viernes.

Pensó que su madre se veía un poco triste, pero era difícil de decir con la luz del porche tenue. Ella suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta.

Entraron en la casa haciendo las bromas habituales. Elizabeth le estaba diciendo algo acerca de la conferencia, cuando se detuvo en seco, con la mano en la boca por la sorpresa. Edward siguió su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Como era obvio, Bella, exhausta como siempre, se había quedado dormida jugando con Emma. Ambas estaban sentadas en una manta en la sala de estar con algunos juguetes a su alrededor. Bella tenía su brazo curvado rodeando de manera protectora al bebé que dormía plácidamente sobre su espalda, ubicada de forma segura contra el lado de su madre. Alguien —Ed, obviamente— había echado una manta sobre las dos.

Edward sacó una foto de ellas con su teléfono antes de volverse hacia su madre.

—Yo voy a por la grande si tú coges a la pequeña.

Elizabeth sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Edward recogió cuidadosamente a Bella en sus brazos, ella gimió, sus manos agarraban forma automática a su bebé.

—Mamá se la ha llevado, Bella —le susurró al oído—. Y yo te tengo a ti. Está bien.

Ella debió estar cansada porque se volvió a dormir sin realmente despertarse, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Mientras su madre colocó a Emma en su cuna, Edward puso a Bella en la cama, tapándola su y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero ella se aferró a su mano. Él se dio la vuelta y vio que ella estaba parpadeando adormilada hacia él.

—Quédate —fue todo lo que dijo, evidentemente, todavía en ese espacio nebuloso entre el sueño y la vigilia verdadera.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron de forma automática a su madre.

—Bella... —comenzó, pero Elizabeth se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Dio un 'buenas noches' y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un chasquido tranquilo.

Un poco desconcertado, Edward se quedó mirando la puerta por donde su madre acababa de desaparecer unos diez segundos antes de que Bella tirara de su brazo de nuevo. Cuando él bajó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus labios se movían, susurrando su nombre.

Él estaba cansado, y tenía el permiso de su madre. Ella probablemente reconoció que Edward de todos modos volvería a ir en unos tres segundos. Sin necesidad de más persuasión, Edward se metió en la cama junto a Bella, excavando bajo las sábanas. Colgó su brazo alrededor de ella, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

~ 0 ~

Jueves 14 de febrero cayó por fin para Edward, por lo que él estuvo profundamente agradecido. Una semana antes, un plan había comenzado a echar raíces en su cabeza, y estaba ansioso por llevarlo a cabo.

La primera orden del día, por supuesto, fue buscar a su hija a casa de la señora Weber. Ahora que sus padres estaban siendo mucho más cooperativos, estaban discutiendo otras opciones del cuidado infantil. Pero por ahora, la señora Weber aún estaba feliz de tener un bebé a quien abrazar y mimar. Sus hijos gemelos tenían la edad suficiente para no tolerar ser llevados en brazos.

Una vez que Emma estuvo asegurada en su asiento de seguridad, se pusieron en marcha para ir al supermercado del Forks. Por supuesto, estaba lloviendo cuando llegaron allí, así que Edward tiró una manta sobre su hija. Hizo una carrera loca hasta la tienda.

—No hay tal cosa como un viaje rápido a alguna parte contigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a la niña, burlándose de ella mientras la aseguraba en el carrito.

Él empujó el carro adelante, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando, no había llegado tan lejos en su planificación entre la escuela, el trabajo y Emma.

La gente miraba. Era una ciudad pequeña. La mayoría de las personas que pensaban que merecían tener una opinión sobre un par de chicos de diecisiete años de edad que habían tenido un bebé sabían quién era él. Mientras él estaba ojeando los pasillos, una mujer comentó lo agradable que era para un adolescente llevar a su hermana bebé de compras para dar a su madre un descanso. Él sonrió con dulzura, informando a la mujer que el bebé era su hija, y se trasladó rápidamente al siguiente pasillo.

Una voz familiar acompañada de una risita encantada llamó la atención de Edward. Mirando alrededor de la esquina, vio a Carlisle y a Esme. Estaba muy bien entretenidos con las opciones de pan, o eso era exactamente lo que parecían: una pareja muy enamorada.

Carlisle vio Edward antes de mirar a otra dirección.

—Edward —le llamó.

El rostro de Esme se iluminó.

—Oh, Edward. ¡Y traes a Emma! Ven aquí, cariño. Saca a mi chica de aquí.

Hacía algunas semanas que Esme había visto al bebé, por lo que enseguida sacó a Emma de su carro. Carlisle sonrió a Edward disculpándose mientras Esme susurraba y exclamaba lo grande que Emma se estaba haciendo y lo muy bonita que era.

—Oh, Edward. Deberías habérnoslo dicho —Esme dijo que cuando Edward le explicó lo que estaba haciendo allí—. Nos hubiéramos quedado al bebé por un rato.

—Es el Día de San Valentín. Obviamente tendréis vuestros propios planes —señaló—. De todos modos, está bien. Bella no sale del trabajo hasta tarde. No va a ser gran cosa... —se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, deseando poder hacer más, ser más de lo que era capaz en ese momento.

Carlisle le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Es la intención lo que cuenta.

—Y es una idea muy dulce —aseguró Esme—. A Bella le va a encantar.

Le desearon suerte, le recordaron que estaban disponibles para el servicio de guardería, y se fueron de la mano.

Edward terminó sus compras. Se quedó un momento fuera de la tienda. La lluvia se había tomado un descanso, así que fue capaz de meter los alimentos en el coche sin tener que molestar a Emma. Tomando una sola flor, un lirio, del ramo, puso a Emma en su asiento y se dirigió a la tienda de los Newton.

—Oh, Edward —la señora Newton estaba a cargo de la tienda—. Qué bueno verte, cariño. ¿Y este es tu bebé? ¿Ella?

—Emma —Edward corrigió suavemente, tratando de no hacer una mueca—. ¿Me prestas a Bella? Te juro que solo tardaré un minuto.

La señora Newton miró la flor.

—Hoy es un día para un poco de romance. Deberías decírselo al señor Newton —ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me dejas a esta encantadora señorita aquí conmigo si solo vas a estar un minuto? Bella está en el almacén.

Edward solo vaciló un segundo antes de estar de acuerdo. No estaba seguro de confiar en la señora Newton, pero sería solo un minuto. Tenía que llegar pronto a casa si iba a acabar el resto de su plan.

—Gracias.

Dejando el asiento en el mostrador, se asomó para asegurarse de que Emma estaba bien, y se metió en el almacén.

Bella tenía sus auriculares puestos, y Edward la observó, divertido porque ella era no tenía gracia mientras se balanceaba. Después de un minuto, él se acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos. Ella gritó y saltó, y él se rió mientras le quitaba sus auriculares.

—Adivina quién soy —gruñó en su oído.

Ella sonrió mientras se dio la vuelta, envolviéndolo en un abrazo rápido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Emma?

—Ella está con la señora Newton, por lo que vamos a hacer esto rápido —él sacó la flor—. ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de no estar tan absolutamente encantada como estaba, pero sus labios se arrastraron lentamente hacia arriba, arriba, arriba.

—Sé más cursi —bromeó, pero cogió el lirio de él, oliéndolo.

—No es una rosa —señaló.

—Oh, bueno, si no es una rosa... —ella le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo dulcemente—. Por lo menos no me lo pides en alguno de esos corazones con mensajes escritos en ellos.

—¿Estás jugando duro? Porque tengo que destacar una vez más que nuestra hija está con la señora Newton mientras tú me estás dando una mierda. —Él estaba sonriendo. La adoraba.

Ella suspiró, sus labios cayeron un poco.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nada grande —él tiró de sus manos, acercándola—. Solo di que vas a ser mi día de San Valentín.

Rodando los ojos, ella lo besó de nuevo.

—Sí. Voy a ser tu Valentín, Edward Masen.

Él sabía que su sonrisa era ridículamente grande, pero no le importaba. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le dio un pequeño giro.

—Tú me haces muy feliz, señorita Swan.

~ 0 ~

Bella estaba nerviosa. No sabía por qué estaba nerviosa, pero tenía el estómago en nudos.

Era completamente ridículo estar tan nerviosa por una cita improvisada de San Valentín con Edward. Ella nunca había estado técnicamente en una cita. Así que ni siquiera había pensado en hacer el más mínimo gesto para él en honor al día. Así que ella acababa de llegar del trabajo y probablemente parecía como si hubiera salido del infierno.

Diciéndose a sí misma que estaba siendo una idiota, Bella se bajó del coche. Edward no esperaba que ella se arreglara. Obviamente, él sabía muy bien a las presiones a las que estaba sometida. También él estaba trabajando, yendo a la escuela, y manteniéndose al día con un bebé que lloraba toda la noche.

Ambos tenían bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos en estos días. Si ella se quedara dormida en su cena, él la entendería.

Pasando sus dedos por su pelo, Bella finalmente se decidió y se fue a la casa. Al instante fue golpeada por un muro de un delicioso aroma. Hierbas y especias aromáticas. Santo infierno. Su boca se hizo agua.

Poco a poco, otros sentidos de Bella se volvieron hacia ella, y pudo escuchar a Edward cantar.

—Escucha, pequeña. Ya veo que estás luchando contra el sueño —le escuchó decir cuando canción terminó—. ¿No considerarías hacerle un favor a papá?

Bella se rió, volviendo a la cocina donde, por supuesto, Edward estaba sentado en la mesa, meciendo el carro de Emma, tratando de engatusarla para que durmiera. Levantó la vista hacia el sonido de la risa de Bella, obviamente sorprendido.

—Llegas temprano —la acusó.

—La señora Newton estaba casi tan ansiosa como yo de averiguar lo que estás haciendo. ¿Es eso un problema?

—No —él sonrió y se puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Bienvenida a casa.

La forma en la que la besó cambió la temperatura del aire a su alrededor. Al instante Bella se olvidó de que estaba cansada, se olvidó de que estaba nerviosa, se olvidó de su propio nombre. Todo lo que sabía era la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, la forma en la que sus manos la sujetaban, la apretaba contra él, y la sensación de su sangre caliente en sus venas. Hacía segundos que había estado helada por estar en una noche de febrero. Ahora, el ambiente era cálido, embriagador.

Bella se sintió mareada antes de que él la dejara ir.

—¿Tienes hambre? —su voz era un murmullo, baja y ronca, y solo el sonido de su voz hizo que su cuerpo temblara. O tal vez ese fuera el efecto después de su beso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella parpadeando. Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas que de inmediato llegaron a su mente. Sí, tenía hambre. Ella estaba hambrienta, pero se le ocurrió pensar que él en realidad no estaba hablando de comida—. Oh, um... Sí. Hambre —dijo inteligentemente.

Él sacó una silla para ella, sonriendo deliciosamente.

—Bueno, yo quería tener a Emma dormida cuando llegaras a casa, pero la buena noticia es que la cena está lista.

—Huele increíble.

—No es nada especial —dijo él con un toque arrepentido en sus labios.

—Edward, es la intención lo que cuenta. Aunque calentaras para mí una comida hecha en el microondas, sería especial.

Su expresión fue suave en respuesta, y él se giró hacia atrás, cogiendo un ramo de lirios como el que le había dado antes, junto con claveles y rosas rojas.

Nervios y arrepentimiento torcieron de nuevo su estómago mientras tomaba las flores.

—No tenías que hacer esto.

—Lo sé —él se dio la vuelta, poniendo en un tazón lo que parecía sopa de pollo—. Pero quería.

Inhalando el dulce aroma de las flores, Bella suspiró.

—Yo no sabía que estabas pensando en el día de San Valentín, o yo…

—Shhh —él puso un plato delante de ella un queso asado, bacon y tomate con un corazón tostado en la parte superior y una taza de sopa en el lado y se sentó frente a ella—. El Día de San Valentín es una estupidez —su sonrisa era traviesa—. Pero yo te he estado prometiendo una cita, y cuando en Roma... —empujó dos corazones a través de la mesa.

_Tú eres mi roca- decía uno. _

_Mi bebé_ —ponía en el otro que había colocado al lado.

—Mira, Emma. Papá piensa que soy su… roca —le dijo Bella al bebé somnoliento. Emma apenas parpadeó.

Haciendo una mueca a Bella, Edward miró a través de su bolsa de corazones .Se metió en la boca el corazón de 'mi bebé' y sacó otro que ponía 'mi amor'.

A pesar de sí misma, Bella se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza mientras se ponía la primera cucharada de sopa en la boca. Ella se distrajo rápidamente por lo increíble que estaba la sopa de pollo.

—Santo cielo —murmuró—. Esto está delicioso.

Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Prueba el sándwich. Tengo un queso de lujo.

Obligada, Bella lo intentó.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Podría haber sido un queso asado simple, pero, Jesús, tenía que ser el queso asado más sabroso que había comido.

Bella se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que las zanahorias de la sopa se habían cortado en forma de corazón.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, recogiendo unas pocas con la cuchara y mirándolas con las cejas levantadas.

Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sus labios se levantaron en una esquina.

—Te reto a que me digas que no estás encantada.

—Corazones y flores —bromeó ella con los labios fruncidos—. Creo que soy más fácil de lo que pensaba —ella finalmente aceptó.

En lugar de responder, Edward le dio la vuelta a otro corazón que decía 'muy bien'.

Bella se rió, sin duda encantada.

~ 0 ~

Ellos acabaron la cena y pusieron al bebé dormido en su cuna cuando se le ocurrió a Bella que era tarde, y los Masen no estaban en casa todavía.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

Edward se apartó de la cuna, una sonrisa lenta avanzó poco a poco por un lado de su boca.

—Su aniversario es el sábado.

La mirada en sus ojos, oscura, casi peligrosa, aceleró el corazón de Bella en un instante.

—¿Y?

—Y mi padre se ha llevado a mi madre. Ellos no regresarán hasta el lunes.

Era jueves.

Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca, y se lamió los labios.

Él caminó hacia adelante, con pasos medidos, sus ojos fueron abajo a los labios de ella y de vuelta a sus ojos. A un paso o dos de distancia de ella, cogió algo que puso en su pecho.

A Bella le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía estar mirando hacia abajo a lo que tenía en su mano. Otro corazón. 'Bésame', decía ese.

Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se le acercó y lo besó. Fueron besos suaves al principio, lentos y sensuales. Era la primera vez que se habían besado así, sin prisas, ya que no se estaban quedando dormidos, y nadie iba a estar alrededor de ellos.

Las manos de él comenzaron a moverse a sus costados y hacia abajo, apretando sus caderas, rodeando su culo. Él la apretó contra él, profundizando el beso. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en su cabello.

Se tambalearon hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron sentados en el borde de la cama, enredados uno en los brazos del otro.

Y se siguieron besando así, Bella estaba directamente desconectándose de su mente, de su piel.

Pero se dio cuenta de que él la empujó suavemente para que se sentara en la cama, esa era la idea.

Edward trató de sostenerse sobre sus brazos, pero Bella tiró de su cabello, y a él se le ocurrió una idea. Ella quería su peso sobre ella, le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo presionándose sobre cada centímetro de ella. Ella se deleitaba con la sensación de él: su pecho contra sus palmas, la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas.

Podía sentir cómo él crecía con fuerza donde sus caderas se encontraban.

Cuando él se retiró, su aliento era cálido y dulce por el postre que habían compartido, la mirada en sus ojos era adorable. La respiración de Bella estaba enganchada. No había duda de que él la amaba. Estaba escrito por toda su cara. Sí, sus ojos estaban encapuchados, oscuros con el mismo que ella quería, que ella sentía, la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero su toque era de amor.

Diecisiete parecía una edad joven para la mayoría de las cosas. Aun cuando sabía que tenía sentimientos por Edward, en la época en la Lauren fue la peor complicación entre ellos, ella estaba un poco inquieta, pero contenta de esperar. A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de clase, Bella no había tenido ninguna prisa para encontrar el amor.

Pero el amor la había encontrado, independientemente de sus planes.

Como le había dicho antes, ya habían tenido un bebé. Se amaban. No había ninguna razón para tener miedo de eso.

Y ella no lo tenía. Tal vez ella era técnicamente virgen, y todo eso era nuevo para ella, pero lo adecuado para eso, la forma en la que estaba pasando era una expresión de todo lo que sentía, pero no tenía palabras para decirlo, solo tenía paz sobre ella.

Tal vez eran jóvenes, tal vez las cartas, las probabilidades, estaban en contra de ellos, pero estaban bien juntos. Eso era lo correcto.

Edward pasó el dorso de su dedo torcido por su mejilla y recorrió sus labios. Apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, y Bella sabía que podía sentir el rápido golpeteo de su corazón.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella sabía que él le estaba preguntando si tenía miedo, si quería parar.

El corazón le latía con fuerza porque estaba emocionada.

Poniéndose entre ellos, tomó su mano y la apretó contra su propio pecho. Ambos podían sentir la forma en la que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Él sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para saborear sus labios de nuevo.

Fueron lentos, aún nuevos al tacto, a la excitación. Y luego fueron demasiado rápidos, un poco torpes, pero siempre con sonrisas y risitas. Ella pensó que su cuerpo podría ser poco atractivo, pero por la forma en la que la miró cuando ella estuvo desnuda debajo de él, la hizo sentir hermosa.

—Te quiero —él gimió las palabras cuando se enfundó en su interior.

Ella sacudió sus caderas contra las de él, maravillándose de lo que su cuerpo podía hacer, de la forma en la que fue construida para aceptarlo en su interior.

No era perfecto, pero era perfecto para ellos, perfecto para una primera vez, tardío aunque aún podría haber sido más tarde.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 17**

Los gemidos de Emma despertaron a Edward de un sueño profundo. Aturdido, parpadeó, tratando de volver a sus sentidos.

Algo había cambiado. Su cuerpo estaba más cansado, más... pegajoso.

Edward se movió, recordando de pronto la noche anterior.

Efectivamente Bella estaba allí a su lado. No fue una ocurrencia rara, por supuesto, pero esa era la primera vez que se había despertado desnudo.

Y ella estaba desnuda.

Impaciente, Emma comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte, rompiéndole a su padre esa línea de pensamiento. Rápidamente Edward salió a gatas de la cama, poniéndose sus boxeadores mientras lo hacía. Tropezó con la cuna, levantando a la niña con la cara roja.

Se fue a la tarea de conseguir cambiarla y tranquilizarla. Sobre todo, parecía simplemente querer compañía, por lo que la llevo de vuelta a la cama. Poniendo al bebé sobre su mano, se apoyó contra la cabecera.

Si el grito del bebé había molestado algo a Bella, no lo demostró. Ella todavía estaba profundamente dormida sobre su vientre, con los brazos agarrando la almohada a su lado.

Acariciando a su hija suavemente, Edward miró a Bella. Se sentía mal estar tan salvajemente encendido mientras sostenía al bebé, pero, ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Había algo tan intensamente erótico en la forma en la que Bella se veía en ese momento. Sus hombros desnudos asomaban por encima de las mantas. La forma agitada en la que caía su cabello le hizo recordar la noche anterior, cómo él había enroscado sus dedos en sus cabellos mientras se movía dentro de ella.

La noche antes de su partida, el padre de Edward le había tirado a un lado.

—No voy a asumir nada —él había precedido a la discusión—. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Solo quiero asegurarme de que entiendes algo. Eres padre. Serás padre el resto de tu vida, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda quitarte eso —ni siquiera yo, obviamente— pero todavía tienes toda tu vida por delante... —su expresión había sido abierta y sincera al hablar—. El hecho de tener un bebé con Bella no significa que tengas que estar con ella para siempre.

Edward miró bien a los ojos de su padre y se limitó a decir:

—Yo estoy enamorado de ella.

Ed estudió a su hijo durante un largo momento antes de asentir.

—Me voy a llevar a tu madre lejos para nuestro aniversario. Estaremos de vuelta el lunes —señaló a su hijo—. Espero que seas responsable.

Y con ese fin, Edward despertó para encontrar un paquete de condones en su mesita de noche, sin duda una buena despedida de sus padres. A pesar de que Bella estaba con las pastillas anticonceptivas, ambos habían preferido ser más seguros, por lo que el regalo había sido puesto a buen uso.

Él acarició la suave piel de Emma, aspirando su aroma a bebé. En los dos meses transcurridos desde su nacimiento, ese momento era el más feliz que había tenido. En realidad, estaba bastante contento.

Cuando Emma se quedó dormida de nuevo, Edward bostezó, adormilado deambuló hasta la cuna. Aún había tiempo para dormir antes de tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Pero cuando se subió a la cama, él se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos de Bella abiertos y mirándole a él.

—Hola —susurró él.

—Hola —la palabra era suave, tímida.

La mano de él se enroscó en torno a la parte posterior de su cuello, su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Poco a poco ella se movió y él la atrajo hacia él, saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo, su piel sedosa. Él la besó suavemente, pero cuando ella se acercó de nuevo hacia adelante, Edward rompió el beso, alejándose de ella.

Por un momento ella pareció confusa, incierta, pero él vio la realización en su rostro mientras ella descubría que su problema no tenía nada y todo que ver con ella.

Había una hermosa chica, desnuda en sus brazos, y él era un adolescente. Él había tenido la intención de ignorar su problema, pero al parecer, Bella tenía otras ideas. Edward escuchó la forma en la que el aliento de Bella tartamudeó, pero su mano era firme mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pecho.

—Bella... —susurró su nombre, gimiendo cuando sus dedos exploraron la maraña de rizos por encima de su dura longitud.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —le preguntó ella en voz baja, besando su barbilla, sus mejillas mientras continuaba moviendo sus manos.

—Um… —Edward estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse—. Yo... ¿Qué?

—Creo que hay que llevar a Emma a la señora Weber —ella lo besó en los labios—. Y creo que deberíamos llamar al instituto y decir que estamos enfermos.

Con sus dedos envueltos alrededor de su pene, era probable que él estuviera de acuerdo con todo.

—Eso es... maldita sea. Eso es muy irresponsable.

Ella se echó a reír, pasando su pie a lo largo de su pierna.

—Ya sabes, casi todo el mundo en esta ciudad —tus padres, los míos— nos han acusado de ser irresponsables y no lo hemos sido. No realmente. Ni siquiera una vez. Deberíamos hacer alguna cosa estúpida, ¿no crees? —besó la parte inferior de su barbilla—. ¿Cuándo crees que vamos a estar solos otra vez?

Con un gemido, él puso su boca en la de ella y la besó con avidez mientras movía sus manos por la línea de su espalda.

Sus manos todavía eran inexpertas, torpes. Bella parecía curiosa cuando lo tocó, viendo que las formas de su cuerpo eran diferentes a las de ella. Quería memorizar las curvas de su cuerpo, los lugares donde era suave y caliente. Fue tan maravilloso como él había imaginado; mejor aún, porque era Bella quien estaba con él. Que él fuera capaz de obtener los ruiditos más bonitos de ella con sus caricias nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

Ella lo acarició y lo besó, y solo pareció contenta cuando él se corrió en su mano. Él encontró su camiseta y se limpió antes de abrazarla de nuevo, robándole otra hora de sueño antes de tener que levantarse.

~ 0 ~

Después de dejar a Emma, Edward y Bella, efectivamente, regresaron a casa. Su primera orden del día, sabiendo que no serían interrumpidos por las necesidades de su hija, fue irse a dormir el resto de la mañana, enredados en un cálido abrazo.

Se despertaron poco después del mediodía, pero ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna prisa por salir de la cama.

Bella bostezó, reajustando la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo ante la sensación de los dedos de él desenredando suavemente los enredos en el pelo.

—Se siente raro estar aquí sin Emma —observó ella.

Edward resopló.

—Sí —le puso el pelo hacia atrás por encima de su oreja—. Se siente raro estar aquí solos.

—Es bueno —ella se acordó de cuando Elizabeth había llevado a ese hombre —Aro— y cómo ella parecía pensar que solo estaban jugando a las casitas. Hoy en día, ese sentimiento podría llevar un poco más de peso, se dijo interiormente.

Hoy en día, estando solos y ella abrazada al padre de su hija —con quien había tenido relaciones sexuales la noche anterior—, Bella no se sentía como una niña de diecisiete años de edad. Más bien se sentía como que no era un momento de su vida real, sino que era un momento robado de una fecha futura.

Por otra parte, cuando se detenía a considerar que ella era la madre de alguien, con frecuencia se sentía desplazada en el tiempo. Todo lo que ella había crecido y, sin embargo, todavía era una niña. Por eso tenía una sensación clandestina para momentos como esos.

Ella había tenido relaciones sexuales con su novio bajo el techo de sus padres. Ellos mismos eran padres y, no obstante, ese hecho todavía se sentía tabú.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Edward preguntó, siguiendo la línea de su cráneo detrás de su oreja. Le hacía cosquillas, pero se sentía bien, y Bella se deleitó con el toque.

—En el futuro —dijo crípticamente, sin saber si podía articular su estado de ánimo más allá de eso. Si su futuro podría ser así, si se iba a sentir de esa manera, podría ser que fuera más fácil respirar a través de los momentos realmente difíciles.

Edward no respondió de inmediato, pero sus dedos siguieron moviéndose. Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, había algo claramente frágil en su tono.

—¿Crees que vamos a lograrlo?

Ahora era el turno de Bella para estar en silencio. El corazón le dio un doloroso apretón, y ella movió su mano para ponerla sobre el pecho de él. Contando hasta tres, ella contuvo el aliento y luego movió el brazo de él para poder mirarlo.

—Le pregunté a mi madre el otro día... ya sabes, ahora que James está siendo tan malo con ella, tratando de evitar que rompan, ella se arrepiente de estar con él. Me dijo que lamentaba dejar que me hubiera hecho daño, pero en cuanto a su vida personal, nunca podría lamentar su relación más que lamentaba estar con mi padre. Ella me dijo que el tiempo me va a cambiar con tanta seguridad como cambia a todo el mundo. Ella cree que las personas pueden estar juntas para siempre, pero se necesita la misma cantidad de trabajo duro y suerte, y ella no piensa que sea una pena cuando las cosas acaban, porque esa es la naturaleza de la vida. Aferrarse a las cosas que deben terminar es mucho más feo que reconocer que lo bello que tenías ya no funciona.

Bella se detuvo, consciente de que estaba balbuceando. La vida era un enigma, y estaba empezando a entender realmente que nadie tenía todas las respuestas. Ella quería estar completa y absolutamente segura de que Edward y ella estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas —y que ellos serían los mejores el uno para el otro— pero nadie podía hacer esa garantía.

Suspirando, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le besó en el cuello.

—Creo que en este momento mi vida es hermosa. Es dura, pero es hermosa, y tú eres mi parte favorita.

Él tomó su rostro, inclinando la cabeza para poder besarla. Fue un beso lento y serio. Una promesa. Mientras ella le devolvió el beso tuvo un pensamiento desesperado. Deseó poder congelarse tal y como estaban en ese momento: cuando estaba tan enamorada de él y en paz con ser madre. No quería que ese sentimiento dentro de ella cambiara.

Pero lo haría. Eso iría evolucionando y creciendo a medida que ella crecía, como la vida que se moldea a ella. Y sabiendo que era inevitable, Bella se relajó y dejó que la preocupación se fuera. Ya habían demostrado que podían aceptar los problemas cuando llegaban. Cada vez eran fortalecidos como personas y se acercaban más como pareja.

Ella solo tendría que prometerse trabajar más duro para asegurarse de que la tendencia continuaría. Tan consciente como era que el crecimiento de Emma no era un juego, era igualmente consciente de que esa relación necesitaba y merecía su atención también.

Tan agotada como ella estaba a veces, trataba de mantenerse al día con todo: con Emma, con el trabajo, la escuela y la vida en general, y cada momento dulce hacía que el trabajo valiera la pena. Pensó en sus amigos, en sus compañeros de clase con una vida felizmente sin complicaciones y se encontró que no tenía envidia. Sí, ella tenía una mayor dificultad, pero tendía a pensar que su aprecio por lo que tenía era más profundo. En la ciudad ella no era la única chica de diecisiete años con un novio, pero dudaba que cualquiera de los otros pudieran compartir una conexión tan profunda cuando lo peor que les había pasado era tal vez una pelea porque uno de ellos estuviera coqueteando con otra persona.

Edward se apartó un poco y comenzó darle pequeños besos sobre su cara hasta que Bella se rió con el aleteo de sus labios contra su cuello. Él los hizo rodar por lo que se puso encima de ella, mirando hacia abajo. Su expresión era tan adorable, tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que la calentó desde la cabeza a los pies.

—Voy a darme una ducha —declaró él, rodando hasta quedarse en una posición sentada. Había una mirada pícara en su rostro, aunque sus ojos delataban una pizca de nervios mientras le ofrecía su mano hacia ella—. Y creo que deberías venir conmigo.

A pesar de todo lo que ya habían hecho, Bella se ruborizó. Lujuriosa, cerró la garganta, pero ella puso su mano en la suya y dejó que la llevara al baño.

~ 0 ~

De vuelta al instituto el lunes, Edward tenía una sonrisa permanente en su cara. Una sonrisa come mierda, su padre lo habría llamado.

Había sido un buen fin de semana.

Se imaginó que si no hubieran sido unos padres que tenían que cuidar de un bebé de dos meses —uno que necesitaba distracción y que les absorbía energía— probablemente no hubieran salido de la cama. Edward no se quejaba. Los momentos íntimos que habían logrado tener fueron suficientes para tenerlo sonriendo el resto de la semana.

Cada momento de duda se había calmado, al menos por el momento. Era agradable vislumbrar el futuro, relajarse con Bella en sus brazos, jugar con su hija juntos. El estar con Bella se sentía físicamente como un acto de amor más que un acto de lujuria. Se sentía bien, y se sentía como algo que quería para el resto de su vida.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un cuerpo pequeño le golpeó. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Lauren, su cara estaba furiosa y llena de lágrimas mientras le miraba.

—Eres una pieza completa de mierda, ¿lo sabías? —ella lo empujó—. ¡Que te jodan! —lo empujó lo suficiente como para que él hiciera una mueca cuando su espalda golpeó las taquillas de detrás de él—. Que te jodan a ti.

Antes de que pudiera empujarlo de nuevo, Edward la agarró por los brazos. Ella luchó, retorciéndose en su dominio, él tuvo cuidado con ella, no dejándola ir, pero no quería hacerle daño mientras la arrastraba a un aula vacía.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —preguntó, empujándola lejos de él.

Lauren dio un largo suspiro. Edward tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Se lo dijiste. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Decir el qué a quién? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Se lo dijiste a Tyler —ella le golpeó el pecho—. Nadie más lo sabía. Solo tú. Así que, ¿cómo se ha enterado?

A pesar de su enfado por la chica, el corazón de Edward le dolía mientras entendía lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Lauren de repente se hundió, y Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de ella instintivamente. Ella sollozó en su pecho. Al principio él no podía entender lo que decía, su voz estaba llena de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, finalmente fue capaz de entender lo que estaba balbuceando.

—Me gritó en frente de mi familia. Todos ellos lo saben. Todos ellos. Mi vida está arruinada —volviendo atrás, ella lo empujó de nuevo—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?

Suspirando, él se sentó en una mesa vacía.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué crees que le diría algo?

—Tú eres el único que lo sabía —escupió de nuevo. —Y...

Ella se detuvo, su expresión era culpable.

—Y tú heriste a Bella. Por ninguna razón —le contestó él.

—Me has humillado —gruñó—. Tú…

Él golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio.

—Todo lo que hicimos fue tener un bebé. Ella no destruyó tu vida. Destruyó la nuestra.

Al instante, el rostro de su hija apareció en su mente, se sintió culpable. Pero era cierto. Su vida era irreconocible, él era irreconocible comparado con lo que era hacía tan solo dos meses.

Él respiró profundo, afirmándose.

—No se lo dije a Tyler —repitió—. Yo amo a mi hija. Yo no la daría por nada, pero sé cómo te sientes. Y es una mierda. Esto es una mierda.

—Esto no es lo mismo. Yo no hice nada malo. Yo no era una idiota como tú y ella.

—¿No crees que era una cosa idiota dejar que Tyler creyera que podrías amarlo cuando sabías muy bien que nunca podrías hacerlo? —la desafió—. ¿Crees que no era idiota creer que podría terminar bien? —negó con la cabeza—. Por lo menos conmigo fuiste honesta.

—Y mira dónde me tienes —sonaba derrotada—. Esto es una mierda. Todo es tan jodido.

Edward se sentía mal por ella, pero su histeria le estaba cansando. Se tomó un momento para apreciar su suerte. Una parte de él sabía que con solo un giro del destino él podría estar en ese barco con otra persona. Sí, su vida había sido volada en pedazos por el nacimiento de su hija, pero estar irrevocablemente ligado a Bella era mucho más preferible que si hubiera cometido ese error con otra persona. Estaban trabajando juntos para volver a montar su futuro, montar los escombros de sus vidas rotas en algo no solo viable, sino bueno. Estaba casi seguro de que la posibilidad de tener la verdadera felicidad habría parecido imposible si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él y a una chica como Lauren.

—Tu vida no ha terminado —le dijo a su antigua amiga—. Es simplemente diferente de lo que querías que fuera. Eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo.

—Oh, cállate —dijo ella entre dientes—. No tienes que fingir que lo sabes todo solo porque tienes una niña.

—Y no me tienes que culpar de todo lo que te vaya mal.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Tuya y de tu puta.

Edward sintió que aumentaba la cólera, y tuvo que respirar hondo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Decir esa palabra ha cambiado tu vida de alguna manera? —se puso de pie, poniéndose su mochila al hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Buena suerte con todo, Lauren.

—¿Eso es todo? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.

La miró a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo y salió por la puerta sin un segundo vistazo.

~ 0 ~

Cuando Edward llegó a casa del trabajo, sus padres ya estaban de vuelta de su mini-vacaciones. Se tomó unos minutos para hablar con ellos. Habían tenido un buen tiempo y se alegraron de que la casa no hubiera quedado en ruinas.

—Parece que has sido responsable, Junior —dijo su padre, apoyándose en la palabra 'responsable'.

Edward se rió, esperando no sonar tan nervioso como estaba. Una irracional y paranoica fantasía apareció en su cabeza, y por un momento se preguntó si sus padres habrían puesto una cámara en la habitación de Bella. Por un puñado de segundos de tensión, pensó que él sabía exactamente lo que él y Bella habían estado haciendo todo el fin de semana.

—Bueno, ya sabes... —tropezó, internamente castigándose a sí mismo por ser tan ridículo. —Yo iba a tener un reventón, pero entonces, el bebé se despertó.

Su padre sonrió y su madre le alborotó el cabello.

Antes de que pudiera dejar que sus nervios sacaran lo mejor de él, Edward subió las escaleras.

Fuera de la habitación de Bella, se apoyó en la manivela de la puerta, contento de ver lo que estaba viendo. Muy a menudo había entrado para encontrar a Bella frustrada, asustada o simplemente cansada. En ese momento, ella sonreía, su rostro estaba inundado de devoción, de diversión, y de adoración mientras le sonreía a su bebé. Tenía a Emma sobre su espalda en la cama y tiraba de ella por sus cada vez más rechonchas manitas para hacer que se sentara. Emma estaba moviendo sus labios alrededor de su lengua en miniatura, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

Cuando él se movió, las tablas del suelo crujieron, llamando la atención de Bella.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo él en voz baja.

De rodillas sobre la cama, la besó suavemente. Emma dio un fuerte grito, sus pequeñas manos se agitaron en el aire.

—Ella está feliz de que estés en casa —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Sí —Edward cogió al bebé, la abrazó y le dio un delicado beso delicado en su diminuta nariz—. Yo también.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 18**

Para sorpresa de nadie, James pasó la mayor parte del mes de febrero y la primera quincena de marzo, siendo difícil. En otras circunstancias, Bella podría haber sentido lástima por él. La pérdida de su esposa e hija de una sola vez no podría haber sido fácil. Pero como era así, él estaba haciendo la vida mucho más difícil de lo que tenía que ser para todos.

De todos, Bella sintió más pena por Bree. Era un niña que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no quería ser nada como sus padres. Pobre chica. Sí, Edward y Bella habían luchado contra sus padres, pero todos ellos habían sido, a regañadientes, un apoyo. Bree y Riley no tuvieron tanta suerte. Las mofas de James hacia su hija eran un factor que contribuía definitivamente a que ella interrumpiera el embarazo.

Eso había puesto a Bella triste, y esa noche, ella se aferró a Emma mucho después de que el bebé se hubiera quedado dormido.

Por triste que estaba, Bella sabía que Bree había tomado la decisión correcta para ella. Ella estaba muy cambiada y ya no era la niña malcriada que había sido hacía solo unos pocos meses antes. Fue lo último que Bella hubiera esperado, pero ella y su hermanastra tenían una relación decente ahora. Bree tenía la cabeza más clara. La experiencia le había enseñado que quería ser otra cosa distinta a la que sus padres le habían convertido, y ahora sabía que tenía que trabajar en eso.

En cuanto a su madre, James no estaba haciendo la vida de Renée fácil. Era agresivo mientras buscaba peleas cada noche en casa.

Bella no pensaba que James fuera un monstruo. Él era capaz de amar. Él amaba a su hija, y amaba a Renée. Solo tenía la dificultad de aceptar que el mundo no se inclinaba a su voluntad. No podía controlar a ninguna de ellas más de lo que podía controlar a Bella.

Ella se sentía mal por lo impotente que él debía sentirse.

Hasta que Renée se acercó una noche y les cambió la vida de nuevo.

¿Por qué Bella se sorprendió tanto?, ella no lo sabía. Renée nunca había dejado de pedirle que volviera a casa. Ella comprendía por qué Bella no lo hacía y, por supuesto, no la había empujado. Ahora, al parecer, su plan era comprar una casa propia. A Bella le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta, cuando Renée habló sobre el mercado y lo que estaba buscando, estaba asumiendo que su hija se iría con ella.

—Si podemos encontrar uno razonable de tres dormitorios, Emma tendrá su propio cuarto —dijo Renée entusiasmada.

Edward y Bella se pasaron la comida mirándose el uno al otro con horror.

—Pero eso no es justo —Edward farfulló cuando encontró su voz—. Bella no tendrá ningún tipo de ayuda por la noche.

—Bueno, ella me tendrá a mí —dijo Renée suavemente.

—Junior, no hay ninguna razón para cambiar lo que tienes —musitó Ed—. Traeremos otra cuna de la casa de Bella, y podrás quedarte con el bebé cuando Bella tenga que trabajar.

—No quiero estar lejos del bebé. Para nada —argumentó Edward, y Bella se encontró sin palabras, asintiendo estando de acuerdo.

—Es apenas una separación. ¿A lo sumo estaréis a cuanto, a cuatro kilómetros de distancia? —Elizabeth razonó.

—Pero nosotros hacemos la tarea juntos. Y jugamos con Emma —Bella interrumpió suavemente.

—No hay ninguna razón para que no podáis seguir haciendo eso. Sé que Edward siempre será bienvenido en mi casa —dijo Renée mirando a los Masen—. Quiero decir, en este punto el toque de queda no se aplicaría exactamente.

—Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso —Ed se acarició la barbilla, ofreciéndole a Bella una sonrisa—. Tú serías bienvenida aquí hasta la hora que quisieras. Para cualquier cosa que quieras.

Bella apartó las manos cuando Renée trató de acariciarla. Su madre suspiró.

—Bueno, tardará al menos un mes o dos el tener todo resuelto —su tono era tranquilo, más reconfortante y materno del que Bella nunca podría haber recordado.

—En caso de que no te lo haya dicho suficiente, cariño, lo siento —parecía arrepentida. No había manera de que Bella pudiera dudar de la sinceridad de las palabras de su madre—. James... yo realmente esperaba que lo aceptara. Fue un shock para todos nosotros, y hablamos. Después de que te fueras la primera vez, hablamos. Él sabía que estuvo mal golpearte.

—Y sin embargo, todavía golpeó a Bree —el tono de Bella era de enfado.

Renée hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

—Lo que hay que hacer no siempre es algo claro. Espero que me des la oportunidad de hacer las paces contigo.

~ 0 ~

Durante días, Edward y Bella estuvieron frías con sus padres y pegajosos entre sí. En algunos momentos, se sentía como si su mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor, a pesar de que ambos reconocían que probablemente estaban siendo más melodramáticos de lo absolutamente necesario. No era como si estuvieran siendo separados. Como sus padres señalaron, seguirían viéndose constantemente, todavía estarían levantando a su hija juntos.

Bella echaba de menos a su madre.

Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se sentía como la peor idea del mundo.

Después de unos días, Bella apenas se sorprendió cuando una tarde el nombre de su padre apareció en su teléfono móvil.

—Así que tu madre me ha dicho que no estás satisfecha con ella —Charlie siempre era de ir directo al grano.

—Papá...

—Escúchame, Bella. ¿Qué estáis planeando hacer tú y Edward?

Bella dejó escapar un breve suspiro, molesta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos planeando…

—Porque yo recuerdo cuando fuimos nosotros —me interrumpió—. Yo tenía diecinueve años cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti. Ella todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria.

Él hizo una pausa, y Bella apretó los labios. Era una cosa extraña a considerar. Para un niño, el padre siempre era un adulto. Era difícil imaginar que sus padres no fueran mucho más mayores de lo que ellos eran ahora, cuando ella tuvo la edad de Emma.

—La cosa es que... nosotros tampoco escuchamos a nuestros padres. ¿Por qué crees que nos casamos en el cumpleaños de tu madre? —soltó una carcajada irónica—. No podíamos esperar otro minuto para demostrar que estábamos creciendo, siendo independientes y a punto de empezar una familia.

—Nosotros no queremos casarnos —Bella soltó a la defensiva.

—Bueno, déjame decirlo de otra manera. El día después de que ella cumpliera los dieciocho años, nos fuimos de las casas de nuestros padres para vivir juntos.

Bella sabía cómo terminó esta historia. Su relación no duró mucho más tiempo que su primer cumpleaños cuando Renée siguió a sus padres de vuelta a Phoenix. Renée le había dicho más de una vez que vivir con alguien era su propia marca de estrés. Lidiar con el estrés de la vida en común, además de ser nuevos padres había hecho que su relación terminara.

—No va a ser igual que la de Edward y yo —dijo ella en voz baja, más para sí misma que para su padre.

—Puede que no —él soltó un bufido de aire—. Mira, si yo pensara que estarías mejor sin Edward, que Emma estaría mejor sin Edward, hubiera encontrado una manera de traerte a casa conmigo.

A ella se le erizó la piel, incapaz de detenerse a expresar sus temores.

—Somos una familia. Queremos ser una familia, y tú no podrás…

—Isabella —la advertencia en su tono fue suficiente para silenciar a Bella—. Nunca has sido una adolescente melodramática. Ahora no es el momento de retroceder.

Él suspiró.

—Me imagino esto: tú y Edward estáis ganando un poco de dinero entre vuestros puestos de trabajo. En el momento en el que él cumpla dieciocho años, alquilareis un lugar propio.

Bella no respondió. Ella le habría preguntado cómo lo sabía, pero su padre siempre había sido observador. Además, como ya le había contado, él y Renée habían hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Por lo menos vamos a estar juntos —susurró.

—Y tendréis que aguantaros —dijo sin rodeos—. Una vez que comencéis a pagar el alquiler, tendréis que seguir pagándolo, ¿y luego qué?

—¿Crees que yo quería que estés con Edward y su familia? Eso sin duda no es lo que yo quería —resopló—. James era un problema mayor en ese momento, pero ¿y si no hubiera estado él, eh? ¿Y si hubiera comprendido todo el asunto? Entonces nunca hubieras salido de la casa de tu madre.

—Pero lo hice —le espetó ella—. Realmente estaremos mal por un tiempo, pero pensamos que funcionará. Juntos. Estamos mejor juntos.

—Y nadie os va a separar —dijo él con calma—. La situación ha cambiado. Así es la vida, Bella. Incluso cuando encuentras un buen paso, no hay garantía de que la vida no vaya a cambiarlo. Si eres inteligente, aprenderás a lidiar con los golpes ya aprovechar lo mejor de ellos. En cualquier situación, siempre hay aspectos positivos y negativos. Creo que tú y yo sabemos que no va a cambiar nada solo porque tú y Edward durmáis en otra casa por la noche.

Bella quería discutir, pero, ¿qué podía decir? Le gustaban las noches cuando ella se despertaba y encontraba que Edward se había dormido a su lado, pero ella no iba a decirle eso a su padre. Y tenía que admitirlo, había algunas noches en las que se sentía aliviada de que él se quedara en su habitación.

—No puedo tomar tus decisiones por ti, pero te voy a proponer un trato —dijo Charlie finalmente—. Si puedes encontrar una manera de sobrevivir hasta que te gradúes, eso nos dará a Sue y a mí el tiempo suficiente para volver allí.

Bella se sentó en la cama, sorprendida.

—¿Tú vas a volver? ¿En serio?

—Seth se gradúa al mismo tiempo que tú, y quiere volver a los . —explicó—. Tendremos una casa en Seattle lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros o... ya sabes, se nos ocurrirá algo. Cualquier forma en que se mire, Seattle tiene más oportunidades para que tú y Edward trabajéis. Nosotros os ayudaremos. Os ayudaremos a encontrar la manera de ir a la universidad. Tú todavía puedes tener lo que la vida había planeado para ti antes de que todo esto sucediera, solo tendrás que hacer trabajo extra, es todo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Bella pensó en esa idea.

—Es solo un poco más de un año —Charlie reiteró—. Sé que cuando tienes diecisiete, eso se siente eterno, pero no lo es. Un año y solo un poco de espacio entre tú y Edward no te va a matar. Y luego, si todavía quieres estar con él, vivir con él, voy a ayudarte a hacer que eso suceda. Ninguno de nosotros está en contra de que tú y Edward estéis juntos, Bella. Creo que todo queremos que tengáis más opciones. Tienes que decidir estar con él no porque tengáis un bebé y no porque tu padrastro sea un imbécil, sino porque eso es lo que quieres.

—Es lo que quiero —dijo ella con fervor.

—Bueno, no creo que pedirte que termines la escuela secundaria en la casa de tu madre sea una petición mala —tomó una respiración profunda—. No sois niños. Tu madre, los Masen... todos lo sabemos. No sois niños, pero tampoco habéis crecido todavía. Es tu elección. Ninguno de nosotros puede alejar eso de ti, pero con Emma, espero que juegues de manera inteligente.

~ 0 ~

Después de la cena con Renée, Edward encontraba su camino a la habitación de Bella todas las noches. Él se metía en la cama y la tomaba en sus brazos, respirando de ella mientras sus pensamientos eran lentos y calientes. Por la forma en la que ella se aferraba a él, él no tenía que preguntar para saber que ella estaba tan enfadada y frustrada como él.

Qué lugar tan extraño para estar. Cuando Emma nació, ambos estuvieron obligados a crecer en un instante, y sin embargo, todavía tenían muy poco control sobre sus vidas. ¿Bella no había vivido con James y sus comentarios sarcásticos? Y cuando ella se escapó, tenía pocas opciones. Si Ed y Elizabeth no hubieran cedido a la mendicidad de Edward, ¿qué otra opción hubiera tenido aparte de regresar con su madre y James?

Y luego, por supuesto, aún cuando Bella estaba a salvo lejos de James, ellos todavía estaban sujetos a la decepción de sus padres. Él no había estado exagerando el día que le gritó a su madre, ellos habían hecho la situación terriblemente difícil.

Ya no eran unos niños. Edward no había pensado que aún era un niño, pero después de Emma, podía ver claramente que él lo había sido. Él lo veía todos los días cuando iba al instituto y escuchaba a los otros estudiantes, veía lo completamente despreocupados que eran. Ellos se iban a casa y se relajaban. Se quejaban acerca de los padres que les molestaban bastante para que limpiaran su habitación y que no se doblaban sobre reglas del toque de queda.

Esos últimos meses se había sentido muy separado de sus compañeros. Como cuando Wendy intentó salir del cuarto de niños, había una línea invisible entre él y Bella y el resto de ellos.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, niños sujetos a decisiones de sus padres. La indignación le hacía desear reclamar su independencia, le daba ganas de actuar por su propia voluntad para probar que era un adulto, y él sabía lo que era mejor para él y su pequeña familia. Pero Charlie tenía razón, se quedarían atascados. De todos, el padre de Bella era el único que lo sabía porque había hecho exactamente eso: no escuchó a sus padres y terminó con un mal matrimonio y demasiadas responsabilidades, cuando tenía solo diecinueve años. Tardó quince años en salir de Forks.

Edward quería más de lo que esa ciudad nunca podría ofrecerle a él mismo y a su familia.

Un día después de que él recogiera a Emma, condujo al hospital, esperando que Carlisle estuviera libre. Lo encontró en su oficina y con gusto le entregó al bebé para que lo abrazara mientras se paseaba, desahogando su frustración.

Había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Carlisle cuando Edward terminó.

—¿Qué? —Edward preguntó, irritado a tope.

—Lo siento —dijo Carlisle sinceramente, templando su pequeña sonrisa en una expresión más seria—. Siempre has sido uno de los jóvenes más maduros que conozco —movió a Emma, su mirada era pensativa—. Por favor, no pienses que estoy tratando de ser condescendiente aquí. Esto es solo una observación. Tan maduro como eres, todavía hablas como un adolescente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Edward sabía que su tono era cortante, a la defensiva, pero no podía evitarlo. Había buscado a Carlisle porque el hombre le había entendido a menudo cuando sus padres no lo hicieron.

—Hablas en términos absolutos y certezas —explicó Carlisle—. Estoy seguro de que has oído decir que los adolescentes piensan que lo saben todo, y eso es muy cierto.

—Yo…

Carlisle alzó una mano antes de que Edward pudiera discutir.

—No estoy tratando de ser insultante —mirando hacia abajo a Emma, suavemente apartó su mano para que no se la metiera en su boca—. Es solo una cuestión de perspectiva. Ciertamente, has avanzado más kilómetros que la mayoría de tus compañeros. Entiendes cosas que ellos tardarán años en pensar, pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Tienes todo el derecho a estar frustrado y enfadado porque tus padres y la madre de Bella tengan tanto control sobre vuestras vidas. Cuando cometes un error la gente asume que estás fuera de control de tu propia vida, no tiene nada que ver con tu edad —su sonrisa volvió entonces, y sus ojos brillaron con buen humor mientras continuaba—. Tan viejo como soy, te puedo decir que hay muy pocas ocasiones en las que he tenido alguna buena cantidad de control sobre mi propia situación. Sí, he vivido en mi propia casa, con mis propias reglas, por mucho tiempo, pero siempre hay algo.

Edward se dejó caer en la silla frente a Carlisle, jadeando mientras lo hacía. Necesitaba unos pocos segundos para ser un adolescente malhumorado antes de obligarse a crecer.

—Míralo de esta manera —Carlisle le suplicó—. Anteriormente, hablamos de lo difícil que era encontrar la manera de estar en una relación en primer lugar, por no hablar de estar intentando ser padre. Tú y Bella disteis un paso.

—Já. Nos saltamos un montón de pasos —Edward interrumpió irónicamente.

Carlisle asintió.

—Esto os da al menos alguna oportunidad para veros a vosotros mismos —una vez más sus labios se apretaron mientras luchaba con una sonrisa—. Y eso podría parecer como el fin del mundo desde donde estás ahora, pero no lo es. No en realidad.

Edward le dio al hombre mayor una mirada fulminante y se quejó, pero no discutió.

Se sentaron en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos, Carlisle le estaba dando a Edward el espacio que necesitaba para meditar y llegar a un acuerdo con el estado de su vida. Edward miró cómo Carlisle hablaba suavemente al bebé, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga y gozar de su sonrisa de bebé. Emma era arrullada, sus manos buscaban y caían al azar, apretándose. Ella estaba mejorando a la hora de coger cosas, un hecho que Bella había aprendido de la manera más difícil cuando Emma tiró de su cabello.

Todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos esa noche cuando se coló en su habitación en casa de Bella y se metió bajo las mantas con ella. Él le salpicó la cara con besos suaves y suspiró cuando sintió sus dedos en su cabello. A él le gustaba eso. Mucho. No quería tener que dejarlo ir.

Pero...

También le gustaban esas noches en las que se quedaba en su cuarto, cuando podía expandirse por toda la cama. Edward tenía frecuentes ataques de insomnio, y a veces daba vueltas y vueltas. A veces encendía las luces y no hacía nada más.

Y le gustaba dormir desnudo. A veces. A pesar de sus momentos de intimidad no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo cuando tenía a Bella en la cama.

Además, si sus padres los pillaban...

Cuanto Edward más pensaba en ello, más podía distinguir las pequeñas cosas que se perdía. Echaba de menos los sábados por la mañana cuando bajaba con cara de sueño, atraído por el olor de bacon de la cocina. Esos desayunos perezosos mientras se relajaban con su ropa de dormir, él olvidaba que era adolescente y los problemas con su madre y su padre, y simplemente disfrutaba de ser un hijo. Sí, esos desayunos todavía pasaban, pero la dinámica era diferente con Bella y Emma allí.

Supuso que podría vivir unos momentos por el estilo.

Y a veces, solo a veces, cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo y solo quería unos pequeños momentos para sí mismo, él se abrumaba. Bella y el bebé podrían reclamar su atención. Aún quedaba tarea por hacer. En esos momentos, Edward se sentía tan, tan mal por sí mismo, porque solo tenía diecisiete años. Su vida no debía ser así todavía.

Si él y Bella no estuvieran en la misma casa, podría descansar y hacer lo que quisiera, igual que Bella podría cuando él tuviera al bebé.

De vez en cuando él había pensado que sentía como si estuviera caminando con zapatos que le estaban demasiado apretados. Claro que todavía podía caminar, pero los pasos podían ser desagradables y dolorosos. Tal vez no era tan malo aflojar sus zapatos un poco. Todavía estarían demasiado apretados, él todavía tropezaría con torpeza, pero tal vez ese cambio podría hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles, hasta que él estuviera un poco más preparado.

Solo había dos cosas que sabía con certeza sobre su futuro: quería ser un buen padre, y quería a Bella, y punto. Vivir en casas diferentes no cambiaría las cosas.

—¿Todavía estás despierto? —le preguntó Bella, su voz apenas era más que un susurro en la tranquila oscuridad.

Él tarareó una afirmación. Cuando se reajustó a sí misma para estar acostada con la cabeza en su pecho, acarició sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo por su espalda.

—Te amo —dijo Bella con un suspiro, el ligero tono de sus palabras le estaban diciendo a él que ella estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Él apretó su agarre sobre ella por un segundo.

—Yo también te amo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 19**

Marzo se convirtió en abril y abril en mayo, antes de que Renée hubiera conseguido la casa. Había encontrado una casa de un piso en la calle detrás de los Masen. Habían dos habitaciones, así que Renée le dio a Bella la habitación principal, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que necesitaba tanto un escritorio para la escuela como espacio para la cuna de Emma. Y por eso, le dijo a Edward que era ridículo mover la cuna que había en su casa para ponerla en su habitación en lugar de convertir la habitación de invitados en una habitación para el bebé, por el momento.

Edward gimió cuando su despertador sonó la primera mañana que tenía Emma él solo. Ella había dormido toda la noche, cosa que él y a Bella les preocupó, ese cambio podría tener un efecto negativo en ella.

Cuando llegó a la cuna, Edward encontró que Emma ya estaba despierta. Ella estaba arrullando en voz baja para sí misma, pero cuando lo vio, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de bebé y ella agitó sus puños toda emocionada.

—Aaaah aaah aaaah —Emma le informó.

Bostezando, Edward cogió al bebé, abrazándola al fin.

—Buenos días a ti también —cogió uno de sus peluches para ocupar sus manos—. ¿Sabía que hoy cumples cinco largos meses, Emma?

La respuesta de su hija fue alegre mientras tenía un juguete en su boca. Riendo, Edward besó la parte superior de su cabeza, sintiendo los escasos pelos finos y suaves que por fin habían empezado a hacer acto de presencia. Él y Bella bromeaban sobre si serían marrones o más como su tono de cabello.

Edward se dedicó a lograr que ambos estuvieran listos para el día, tambaleándose un poco mientras guardaba su bolso —Bella había hecho siempre esa parte—. Estaba llegando un poco tarde en el momento en que él y Emma estuvieron vestidos.

Cuando tuvo listo el biberón de Emma, Edward se sintió ligeramente agobiado. Golpeaba el pie en el suelo y tenía el ojo en el reloj.

—¿Por qué no dejas que yo lleve a Emma a la guardería hoy?

Edward saltó, asustado al oír la voz de su madre. Miró por encima del hombro, levantando una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —su sonrisa era suave—. Solo por esta vez. Así podrás tomarte un respiro y comerte un tazón de cereales.

—Pero el asiento de seguridad está en mi coche.

Sin decir una palabra, ella le ofreció las llaves del coche.

Su estómago gruñó en voz alta, respondiendo por él. Dejó que su madre le vertiera un tazón de cereales y metiera trozos de plátanos en él. Hablaron durante unos minutos mientras comían.

—Esto es bueno —admitió Edward justo cuando estaban a punto de irse para el día—. Y fue agradable pasar un rato contigo y con papá anoche.

—Lo fue —su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

—Pero yo no lo entiendo. No es como si no pudierais hablar conmigo cuando Bella estaba aquí. ¿Por qué no lo hicisteis? ¿Por qué no... pasamos el rato así, de esa manera?

Su madre frunció los labios, considerando su pregunta.

—Ya sabes, en muchas maneras, esto de ser padre es muy difícil. Tu padre y yo estábamos tratando de darte espacio, que pudieras decidir si deseabas buscarnos o si preferías pasar todo tu tiempo con Bella —ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada en su cara—. Después de todo, somos conscientes de que estás más cerca de ser un adulto que un niño.

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Si no hubieran sido tan condenadamente difíciles en el comienzo de todo esto, tal vez los habría buscado más en vez de sentir que eran él y Bella contra el mundo. Y después, sentía como si debería haber sido responsabilidad de sus padres el reducir la brecha entre ellos.

Todavía quedaba mucho para ser reparado en su relación, pensó mientras se dirigía al instituto. Convertirse en padre tan pronto había hecho más que obligar a redefinir al instante su relación con Bella. Sus padres siempre le habían dado una gran libertad, y con ello, responsabilidad, pero eso era un conjunto de otro reino. Ellos habían aprendido que tenían una nieta de una semana y un día justo antes de que su hijo de diecisiete años de edad metiera a su novia en su casa.

El último mes y medio, llegando a un acuerdo con la idea de vivir en casas separadas, Edward rara vez se había detenido a considerar el efecto que había tenido en sus padres toda esa terrible experiencia. Había sentido una frustración por la distancia enorme entre ellos. A él se le ocurrió pensar que tener un poco de distancia con Bella podría abrir una brecha entre ellos, tal vez debería reconocer que eso le ayudó a crear una definición sólida para su relación con sus padres.

Tal vez podría tener lo que vio en la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle y Esme trataban a Alice y a Emmett de manera diferente a los demás padres con hijos en edad de ir a la escuela secundaria. Obviamente ellos aún eran los padres —un gran apoyo y... muy parentales— pero su relación era más... adulta. No sería malo si él pudiera tener eso.

Además, en realidad no creía que tuviera que preocuparse de su relación con Bella. Tenía una buena sensación sobre ellos.

Tenía la sensación de que la amaría siempre así.

Esa emoción cálida le llenó cuando vio que ella estaba esperándolo en el estacionamiento mientras él conducía hacia allí. Cuando salió del coche de su madre, ella sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia él. Extendió su mano hacia la de ella y la besó, saludándola con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Bella preguntó con ansiedad a pesar de que había contestado a su mensaje enviado muy temprano.

—Ella es un ángel —le aseguró—. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

Bella se encogió de hombros, poniéndose a su lado.

—Ha sido extraño. Me he despertado con ganas de ver cómo estaba.

—Ella ha estado durmiendo toda la noche durante un par de semanas —señaló él.

—Lo sé. Pero se sentía diferente.

—Bueno, llámame la próxima vez. Hablaré contigo. O puedo tomar una foto de Emma o algo así.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Me voy a acostumbrar a esto. No quiero despertarte solo porque yo no pueda dormir.

—Yo no quiero dormir si tú no puedes dormir —respondió él. Llevó sus manos unidas a sus labios y le besó los nudillos—. Pareja. ¿Recuerdas?

La campana sonó y ambos hicieron una mueca.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo —dijo Edward con un pequeño suspiro, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

~ 0 ~

Más tarde ese día, Edward estaba mirando su taquilla, tratando de recordar los libros que tenía que llevar a casa. En su cabeza, él estaba bloqueando espacios de tiempo. Tenía trabajo durante cuatro horas, y luego se iba a casa de Bella para pasar tiempo con ella y su hija.

—Hola, ¿Edward?

Edward miró con cautela mientras Tyler se acercaba a él. No tenía ni idea de en qué situación estaba con el otro chico, y sin importar si Lauren obtuvo lo que merecía, no había manera de que él aprobara lo que Tyler había hecho.

Así que cuando él respondió, su tono era cauteloso.

—¿Qué?

Tyler se vio incómodo, como si tuviera un mal sabor en la boca.

—Yo... ¿cómo está tu bebé?

Automáticamente Edward se enderezó y se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Realmente te importa? —No le creía, por lo que estaba tratando de averiguar lo que Tyler quería en realidad.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Claro. No te hubiera preguntado si no me importara.

Edward lo estudió durante un segundo antes de hablar.

—Bien, está bien. Creciendo.

—Sí, ellos hacen eso. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana. Mi madre se volvió a casar y los tuvo a todos uno tras otro —negó con la cabeza—. El más joven —mi hermano— todavía no duerme toda la noche, así que no he dormido en cinco años.

—Joder —la cabeza de Edward se giró. Emma no era un bebé muy quisquilloso, pero todos eran igual de agotadores. Él había estado viviendo días esperando a que ella durmiera toda la noche. No podía imaginar que fuera un ciclo, uno tras otro.

—Exactamente. —La sonrisa de Tyler fue genuina por un momento antes de que el malestar se apoderara de él. Cambió de posición—. Mira, hombre. Yo he sido un gran idiota. Creo que entiendo por qué engañaste a Lauren.

Edward miró.

—No lo hice —dijo de repente—. Yo lo sabía.

Los ojos de Tyler se agrandaron y se estrecharon con la misma rapidez.

—¿Lo sabías? —Era una acusación—. Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste cuando…

—Yo tenía otras cosas —tengo otras cosas— de las que preocuparme —él vaciló sin saber si quería entrar en eso con Tyler—. Y además de eso, no era mi asunto de todos modos. Lauren tiene derecho a vivir de la manera que quiera.

La mirada en su cara hizo que Edward pensara que Tyler tenía un par de cosas que decir al respecto, pero solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todos modos?

En ese momento, Tyler realmente parecía avergonzado. Él movió los pies de nuevo, cruzando los brazos.

—Ella dejó su portátil abierto cuando yo estaba solo en su habitación —dijo finalmente.

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon.

—Lo sé. Fue estúpido de mi parte mirar —otro encogimiento de hombros—. Supongo que no soy un gran novio.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos difíciles.

—De todos modos. Sé que nunca hemos sido grandes amigos ni nada, pero no debería haber dicho algunas de las cosas que dije. Y yo quería que supieras... que le he dicho a Félix y a los otros chicos que dejen en paz a Bella.

Dando un suspiro, Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia el otro chico.

—Gracias. Temía que iba a ser suspendido si Félix siquiera la miraba de nuevo.

Tyler sonrió.

—Sí. Bueno, tengo práctica, así que...

—Sí. Gracias, Tyler —dijo Edward sinceramente. Menos tensión en su espalda estaba bien con él.

~ 0 ~

Habían estado viviendo separados durante tres semanas y se habían asentado en una rutina no tan terriblemente diferente a lo que habían tenido antes. Cuando Edward trabajaba, Bella recogía al bebé y viceversa. Más a menudo cuando uno acababa de trabajar terminaba yendo a la casa del otro después.

En la actualidad, ya que Renée no era tan hogareña como los Masen, Edward y Bella terminaban teniendo una gran cantidad de tiempo a solas y sin interrupciones cuando ella se iba de casa.

Bella se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar con su libro de Historia sobre sus rodillas. Se suponía que debía estar estudiando, pero en realidad estaba mirando a Edward. Él y Emma estaba sobre sus vientres, y él estaba moviéndola, tratando de demostrarle cómo arrastrarse o al menos darse la vuelta. Ella se estaba acercando.

Él se rió cuando Emma señaló con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si estuviera tratando de ganar tracción con la cabeza.

—Estás confundida, Emma —le bromeó—. ¿Tratas de pensar con los pies? Vaya, no eres muy inteligente.

El bebé se quedó mirándolo, viendo cómo se movían los labios de su padre, y le sonrió, aparentemente decidiendo que él era gracioso.

Riendo con ella, Edward se enderezó. Dejó a Emma del suelo y fue a sentarse al lado de Bella en el sofá. Ella se apoyó en él, y dejó que él inclinara su barbilla para darle un largo beso.

—¿Tu madre estará fiera esta noche? —preguntó entre besos.

—Mmmhmm —tarareó ella contra sus labios.

—Bien. —Apartando los libros de su regazo, sus besos crecieron mucho más, y Bella se encontró repentinamente en posición horizontal.

Era algo irónico. Habían tenido que practicar un poco para conseguir poder toquetearse en ese sofá estrecho. Por un lado, habían concebido a Emma en su primer intento. Y luego vivieron juntos. Y solo ahora tenían ocasión de dominar sus técnicas.

No era de extrañar que Emma estuviera tratando de caminar sobre su cabeza, sus padres lo hacían todo al revés. La pobre chica no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —el tono de Edward fue ronco contra su piel y la vibración la hizo gemir.

—De nada —ella golpeó sus caderas contra las suyas, distrayendo su atención eficazmente.

Pero antes de que pudieran entrar en ella, Emma empezó a llorar. No fue un grito real. Fue un grito de 'por qué no me estáis prestando atención'.

De mala gana, Edward y Bella se enderezaron.

—Renée probablemente se ha ido para casi toda la noche —Bella le consoló.

El rostro de Edward estaba enrojecido. Cogió al bebé y movió sus llaves delante de ella para que hicieran ruido.

—Tienes mucho sueño.

Emma hizo y ruidito y bateó las llaves, tratando de apoderarse de ellas en su lugar.

—¿Crees que la escuelas de hipnotización cuesta mucho? Me pregunto qué hace un hipnotizador —Edward murmuró, cambiando las llaves a un juguete más seguro y suave.

Bella se rió de él.

~ 0 ~

—Esto es asqueroso.

Emma estaba un poco resfriada. Ahora que estaban en toda la fase de pánico donde estaban seguros de que algo estaba radicalmente mal con su bebé, Edward y Bella estaban aprendiendo la cantidad de mocos que algo tan pequeño podía producir.

Bella observó cómo Edward cogía el artilugio que sus padres le habían dado y sacudió al temperamental bebé en sus brazos. Emma gritó por el disgusto, pero al final consiguió hacer que se quedara lo suficientemente quieta para poder despejarle un poco la nariz.

—Ya sabes, pequeña, si no querías que mamá y yo fuéramos al baile, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo —dijo, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama de Bella.

Emma, por supuesto, no respondió. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sus párpados se caían mientras él le frotaba la espalda.

—¿De verdad quieres ir al baile? —preguntó Bella, sentada frente a él, a los pies de la cama.

Él le dedicó una triste sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Yo realmente no he pensado en ello —apoyó su mejilla caliente en la pequeña cabeza de Emma—. Yo... yo no quiero que tengamos que perdernos algo si podemos evitarlo.

Bella tuvo que sonreír a él.

—Si Emma no existiera, ¿de verdad crees que yo hubiera ido a algún baile, por no hablar del baile de promoción?

Su sonrisa de respuesta era traviesa.

—Yo podría haberte convencido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah. Si tú hubieras ido, hubiera sido con Lauren —le recordó ella.

—Bueno, sí —admitió él—. Pero te hubiera convencido de que fueras con Mike.

Bella arrugó la nariz ante la idea.

—¿Quieres que vaya con Mike?

—Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas con Mike. —Hubo una aspereza en su voz que le envió un pequeño escalofrío a su espalda—. Eso me hubiera matado —él se puso de pie, con cuidado de no empujar demasiado a Emma, y le ofreció a Bella su mano libre. Cuando ella unió sus dedos con los suyos, él la levantó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Pero yo podría haber bailado contigo.

Los tres comenzaron a mecerse con suavidad.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho? —preguntó ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro desocupado.

—Sí —ella sintió sus labios contra su pelo—. Hubiera sido el punto culminante de mi noche.

Se balancearon en silencio por unos segundos. Bella levantó la mano, extendiéndola plana contra el pequeño y sobrecalentado cuerpo de su hija.

—Me gusta esto más que tener que ir con Mike.

Ella levantó la cabeza para ver su sonrisa.

—A mí también —dijo él y la besó dulcemente.

~ 0 ~

—Mira esto. Emma piensa que la salsa de manzana es zumo de limón.

Edward miró junto a todos los demás cómo Emmett alimentaba a su hija con una pequeña cucharada de puré de manzana. Efectivamente, toda la cara de Emma se frunció y ella agitó sus manos alrededor como si hubiera mordido el limón más maduro. Edward pensó que esa era la cara más divertida que había visto en su vida.

Era 22 de junio, dos días después de que Edward hubiera cumplido los dieciocho años, y estaban a dos semanas de las vacaciones de verano. Los Cullen, sin él saberlo, habían planeado una fiesta, y aunque Alice le dijo a Edward que el gran pastel que había horneado era para su cumpleaños, la fiesta era en realidad para todos ellos: Edward, Bella y Emma.

Por eso Esme y Carlisle habían sorprendido a Bella con Charlie. Cuando habían llegado a la casa de los Cullen para lo que creían era una cena sencilla, habían sido recibidos por los padres de Edward, los padres de Bella y su madrastra y su hermano, los hijos Cullen, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler y Conner. Era una especie de cumpleaños/fiesta de bebé ya que todos los asistentes habían llevado regalos para él, para Emma o para ambos.

Hasta el momento, Edward y Bella ni siquiera habían llegado a sostener a su hija desde que entraron por la puerta. Charlie la había acaparado durante la primera hora, y después de eso, ella estaba con una persona diferente cada vez que Edward levantaba la vista.

Emma estaba obviamente absorbiendo toda la atención.

—Hey, Edward. Es tu turno.

Tyler y Eric estaban tratando de enseñarle alguna versión retorcida de un juego que podría ser interpretado por más de dos personas o equipos. Edward no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba pasando un buen rato de todos modos.

Con todo el mundo allí, era difícil no pensar en la última vez que sus padres y los padres de Bella se había reunido bajo un mismo techo. Qué diferencia hace seis meses.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, atrapada entre sus dos padres. Sin James haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que debían ser, Renée y Bella estaban más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado. En aquel entonces, Edward recordó oír a Charlie hablar con Renée, recordándole que ella había sido una madre joven y estaba en una posición única para ofrecer apoyo y enseñar a Bella a sobrellevar la situación. Desde que se habían mudado de nuevo, los persistentes problemas de Bella con la depresión parecían haberse disipado casi por completo. Tener a su madre para apoyarse era una gran ayudar para calmar sus heridas.

Por mucho que él quisiera ser todo para ella, Edward tenía que admitir que no podía, y no debía. Fue una lección dura, pero también había momentos de dulzura. Al ver lo contenta que estaba y la facilidad con la que parecía hablar con sus padres, Edward tuvo que ver lo bueno de no tener que ir en por su cuenta.

Y poco a poco, poco a poco, estaban empezando a aprender a hacer malabares con todos los elementos de una vida saludable.

Edward nunca antes lo había considerado. La vida era relativamente fácil cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser un estudiante, un hijo, un amigo. Era extraño lo rápido que incluso las definiciones simples podían cambiar.

Solo recientemente Edward había comenzado a envolver su cabeza en torno a ser un amigo de nuevo. Sí, él se sentaba a almorzar con un grupo de chicos, y hablaba, pero en los últimos seis meses no había estado con nadie más que con Bella, con sus padres y con Emma.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para ser algo más que empleado, estudiante, el padre de Emma, y el novio de Bella. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo antes de poder considerar ser amigo de nadie.

Sin embargo, la semana anterior, Conner y Ben consiguieron que Tyler a cuidara un día de Emma cuando Bella estaba en el trabajo. Habían arrastrado a Edward a ver una película de mierda y mal doblada de kung-fu en Port Angeles, y no le habían dado demasiada basura por el hecho de que él se hubiera escabullido de la película dos veces para ver cómo estaba su bebé.

Pensando en eso, inevitablemente perdió el partido, entregándole el mando a Ángela —quien no sabía cómo jugar bien— para poder entrar en la acción.

Dirigiéndose hacia Emmett, levantó a su hija de sus brazos.

—Dámela —dijo con fingida ferocidad—. Consíguete una propia.

Emmett sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas al vientre distendido de Rosalie.

—Pronto, hombre. Muy pronto.

Emma estaba bostezando mientras él la llevaba hacia donde Bella estaba sentada. Charlie asintió con la cabeza y decidió que era el momento de hablar con Carlisle sobre una cosa u otra, dejando libre su asiento junto a Bella.

—En caso de que no te lo haya dicho, chico, lo estás haciendo bien con mi hija y mi nieta —Charlie le dijo más temprano en la noche—. Y sé lo raro que es, así que te lo agradezco —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Francamente, estoy impresionado. Y estoy orgulloso de los dos.

Fue agradable escuchar, sobre todo al padre de Bella, que tan perdido como a menudo se sentía, él todavía no se portaba demasiado mal.

—Hola —le dijo a Bella mientras se sentaba junto a ella, envolviendo de forma automática su brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros.

—Hola —le saludó ella, tratando de alcanzar su mano.

—Sonreíd, niños —dijo Esme, apareciendo frente a ellos de la nada con la cámara en mano—. Tiempo para la foto familiar.

Renée se apartó de un lado rápidamente.

Esa se convertiría en una de las imágenes favoritas de Edward. Él y Bella se sentaron juntos, con las cabezas inclinadas una hacia la otra, con su dormido y feliz bebé abrazado entre ellos. Eran desgarradoramente jóvenes, pero —aunque la imagen no lo demostrara— estaban enamorados, y rodeado por la gente que los amaba y los apoyaba.

Ese fue el día en el que Edward miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta con absoluta certeza de lo que iba a hacer, su pequeña familia iba a estar bien.

Sí, la vida era complicada y difícil, pero también era muy buena.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **LyricalKris**,yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 20**

**~ Poco antes de la graduación ~**

—No.

—Sí.

Bella resopló, cruzando los brazos.

—Edward, no.

Gruñendo, Edward cogió una almohada de la cama y se golpeó la cabeza contra ella.

—Muchas parejas hacen esto. Tiene sentido. —Habían hablado de eso mil veces ya, pero él lo intentó de nuevo en caso de que esa vez dijera que sí—. Tienes la beca, por lo que irás a la universidad primero. A tiempo completo. Como Charlie no va a cobrarnos el alquiler, eso me dará para cubrir todo lo que necesitamos para Emma y para nuestras cosas. Puedo hacer eso, y seguiremos siendo capaces de ahorrar si sigo trabajando a tiempo completo.

Su mirada estaba marchitándose.

—Eso no es justo. ¿Por qué no podemos los dos trabajar e ir a la universidad nocturna y a cursos en línea como lo que hablamos? Nos podría tomar más tiempo, pero…

—No se trata de lo que es justo para ti y para mí —la interrumpió él un poco frustrado—. No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tienes la beca. Disfruta de ella. Vas a la universidad y saldrás en cuatro años, en menos, si eres aplicada.

Ella lo miró con los labios apretados y las manos en las caderas.

—Bien —dijo con un resoplido, sentándose a su lado.

Edward parpadeó, sinceramente sorprendido de haber ganado ese argumento tan rápidamente. Miró a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, viendo como su cara se convertía lentamente en una sonrisa. Los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo, la tensión entre ellos se disipó.

Él volvió su cabeza y la besó en la mejilla. Antes de que pudiera volver atrás, ella cogió un lado de su cara con la mano. Él no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios mientras profundizaba el beso.

**~ Tres años después ~**

—¡Mamá!

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta antes de que su hija de cuatro años se lanzara sobre ella. Ella resopló cuando Emma la golpeó. Agachándose, cogió a Emma en sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te ves muy guapa hoy, mamá. Y papá y yo estamos orgullosos de ti —balbuceó alegremente.

Para entonces, el resto de la familia había alcanzado a Emma, y Bella se encontró a sí misma envuelta en abrazos y felicitaciones.

Si hubiera sido a su manera, Bella se hubiera graduado en silencio sin ningún problema. Pero cuatro años de maternidad le habían enseñado que rara vez podía hacer las cosas a su manera. A pesar de que había tratado de asegurar que Emma estuviera presente en la graduación de la secundaria de ella y de Edward, la niña estaba obsesionada con la idea de ver a Bella caminar por un escenario vestida con los colores de la universidad para recibir su diploma.

Y por supuesto, después de hablar con su padre, Emma no había perdido nada de tiempo en reunir a las tropas. Como resultado, Bella estaba ahora rodeada de su familia: los Masen, su madre, padre, madrastra, hermanastros, y todos los hijos de los Cullen. Incluso Bree estaba allí.

Aunque ella se sonrojó ante toda la atención, Bella nunca podría dudar de que era muy querida.

Siempre paciente, Edward se quedó atrás, dejando que todo el mundo tuviera su ración antes de que él se diera a conocer.

—Felicidades —murmuró en su oído mientras al fin la abrazaba.

El orgullo en sus ojos, en su voz, era inconfundible, y el corazón de Bella se sintió lleno. Sin su constante amor y apoyo, ella nunca podría haber acabado la universidad como lo había hecho. Él había sido increíble, trabajando duro y todavía cuidando a Emma cuando Bella estaba abrumada con exámenes parciales y proyectos.

Era un verdadero socio.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, se puso de puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Cásate conmigo.

Él se puso rígido y se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos cómicamente amplios.

—¿Qué? —dijo inteligentemente.

Aunque estaba nerviosa, Bella no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión atónita que él llevaba. Una vez más ella se acercó para poder susurrarle, porque no quería que su familia —y probablemente más importante, su hija— lo escuchara hasta que estuvieran listos.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió.

La sonrisa de él era impresionante, pero se fue hacia abajo mientras inclinaba su cabeza para susurrar.

—No lo sé, señorita Swan. Somos demasiado jóvenes para atarnos.

Ella se echó a reír. Ella ni siquiera tenía veintidós todavía. Con todas sus responsabilidades, Bella se sentía a menudo como si tuviera por lo menos treinta y cinco años, y sin embargo, otras veces, se sentía tan estúpida y tan joven como ella había estado a los diecisiete años.

Edward acarició el costado de su cabeza con la nariz y la besó en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

**~ Tres meses después ~**

—Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Bella, bailando segura con su padre, miró por encima del hombro a Jasper. Fue su regalo de bodas el haber ofrecido sus servicios como fotógrafo de bodas.

Mientras Bella le observaba, él levantó la cámara, sacando otra foto de la hermosa escena en la pista de baile.

Emma aparentemente había malinterpretado el tradicional baile padre-hija, madre-hijo. Había empujado a Elizabeth fuera del camino y ahora se encontraba encaramada en los pies de su papá, mirando hacia arriba con la mayor sonrisa.

Ese espectáculo estuvo a punto de hacer llorar a Bella, era tan hermoso. Ahí estaba Edward —su amante, su pareja y el padre de su hija— viéndose pecaminosamente bien en su traje. Desde que habían puesto los ojos el uno al otro ese día por la mañana, él tenía una sonrisa impresionante que no había abandonado su rostro. Su felicidad y satisfacción era un reflejo de todo lo que ella sentía. Todavía estaban tropezando, pero estaban consiguiendo pasar a través de una vida juntos.

Y su bebé, su Emma. Era una niña increíblemente preciosa con los hermosos ojos verdes y el color de pelo de su padre, el cual caía en rizos, como los de su abuelo Charlie. Pero tenía toda la cara de Bella. Ella era una chica tranquila, sus ojos casi siempre se iluminaban y se emocionaban, tal y como estaban ahora. Ella estaba adorable con el vestido que orgullosamente había elegido por sí misma —un elegante y suave vestido lavanda que había elegido para parecerse más a su mamá. Por lo general, a Emma le gustaba todo lo que era de color rosa brillante, con volantes— muy a diferencia de su mamá.

Charlie se rió entre dientes, llamando la atención de Bella de nuevo.

—¿Eres feliz, Bells? —preguntó, aunque él tenía que saber la respuesta.

—Sí. Realmente lo soy.

**~ Seis meses después ~**

Edward sintió una inmensa sensación de satisfacción cuando él y Bella firmaron el contrato de arrendamiento y el arrendador les entregó las llaves.

Tenían su propio apartamento. Era pequeño —tres habitaciones pequeñas, una de las cuales usarían como un espacio de trabajo de oficina— pero era 100% su responsabilidad. Tardó un tiempo en llegar, pero Bella por fin había encontrado un buen trabajo, y Edward —habiendo caído en una carrera decente en el campo del márquetin mientras Bella se graduaba— había decidido no seguir una educación superior. Lo que él hacía no requería ningún grado, solo experiencia.

Ellos estaban listos para eso, para vivir sin la red de seguridad de cualquiera de sus padres.

De la mano de Bella, miraron a su alrededor al espacio en blanco.

—¿Creo que somos adultos ahora, no? —Bella finalmente dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Él se echó a reír.

Y la besó.

Y dándose cuenta de que no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que nadie les interrumpiera, le hizo el amor a su mujer en el suelo en medio de la sala de estar.

**~ Y entonces ~**

Emma era una especie de prodigio del piano.

Había heredado el oído de su padre —Edward tenía la posibilidad de elegir un instrumento y solo empezar a tocarlo— y la pasión por la música. Al principio, sus padres habían hecho lo que habían podido —consiguiendo todo el trabajo extra que pudieran tener en sus manos— para apoyarla. Lecciones, música, campamentos musicales privados, todo sumaba.

Pero valía la pena, pensó Edward, mirándola con asombro.

Ella era una niña de nueve años, vestida muy graciosamente mientras tocaba música de fondo para uno de los restaurantes de clase alta y ostentoso de Seattle. Los otros clientes estaban encantados. Edward y Bella no podía haber estado más orgullosos.

Llegando al otro lado de la mesa, él tomó la mano de Bella y apretó.

—Nuestra hija es impresionante —susurró, inclinándose con complicidad.

La sonrisa de ella en respuesta fue cegadora.

Pero entonces, mientras la miraba, se fijó y ella parecía... no perturbada, exactamente...

¿Nerviosa, tal vez?

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Efectivamente, su mirada cuando ella lo miró, era furtiva. Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia él, tratando de tener un tono ligero.

—Ella ha salido bien.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de tratar nuestra suerte otra vez?

Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo. Entonces sintió una oleada de miedo seguido rápidamente de emoción. Levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, rozando su cara con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Sí. Creo que es una gran idea.

**~ Trece meses o así más tarde ~**

—Esto es irónico, eso es lo que es —Bella se quejó—. La primera vez ni me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Esta vez, es como si este chico se estuviera asegurando de que no puedo olvidar lo que hay aquí.

Edward apretó los labios, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Había un montón de cosas que podría decir, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a mantener la boca cerrada. En ese embarazo había estado tratando de decir lo mínimo, y cuando ella estaba sufriendo los efectos negativos, parecía que todo lo que salía de la boca de Edward estaba mal para su hermosa, fantástica y amante esposa.

Lo que quería decirle es que estar en reposo en la cama no era la peor cosa en el mundo. Era mejor que la horrible enfermedad matutina que la había atormentado los primeros cinco meses de su embarazo. Pero a Bella no le gustaba que la atendieran, no le gustaba estar tan quieta. Eso la ponía muy inquieta.

Así que Edward guardó silencio, frotándole la espalda en círculos lentos y simplemente ofreciendo su presencia amorosa.

Después de un minuto, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lento, y cuando ella se volvió hacia él, estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que creo que he encontrado un buen nombre para nuestro hijo —se frotó el vientre enorme en esta ocasión—, como para compensar lo que se escondió el su hermana —dijo con ternura.

—Dilo —Edward le pidió, cambiándose para poder poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y poner su otra mano sobre su vientre.

—He estado viendo The West Wing.

—Ese programa es antiguo.

Bella lo miró y Edward cerró la boca rápidamente.

—Sí, bueno. Eso es lo que pasa cuando estoy sola en casa con nada más que Netflix para hacerme compañía. ¿Puedo continuar?

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que siguiera.

—De todos modos. Hay un personaje que me gusta mucho: Josh. Creo que es un buen nombre.

Inclinando la cabeza, Edward lo consideró.

—¿Seguimos con el tema de nombrar a nuestros hijos como lo último que hemos visto, eh? —le frotó el vientre con la mano de la mano, sonriendo—. ¿Joshua Alexander Masen? —sugirió.

—Sus iniciales serían JAM (mermelada en inglés), ¿te das cuenta de eso, verdad?

—Eso tiene todo tipo de grandes posibilidades —él sonrió, inclinándose para besarla. Fue un pequeño besito —él no sabía cómo se sentía ella hoy— pero antes de que pudiera retroceder, ella lo cogió, con su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella lo sostuvo allí, al parecer no había acabado de besarlo.

Los labios de Edward se fueron hacia arriba mientras se besaban. Él llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con la parte posterior de sus nudillos. Dejó su otra mano contra su hinchado estómago. Sus dedos en su cabello se sentían tan bien que no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Estaba locamente enamorado de esa mujer. Habían tenido suerte, y él lo sabía. Era cierto que habían trabajado increíblemente duro —criar a un bebé a una edad tan joven, permanecer juntos a pesar de todos los desafíos— pero aún así, tuvieron suerte. La vida podría tener la misma facilidad para separarlos como para juntarlos.

Cambiando la postura, se movió para poder envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apretándola con fuerza contra él. Él le acarició el vientre, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

—Está casi aquí. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ella bufó, poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

—No —admitió.

¿Cómo podía culparla? Su hijo no podía haber sido más planificado. A lo largo de su relación, ellos habían sido diligentes con el control de la natalidad, más allá que diligentes, habían estado obsesionados con ella.

Tal vez era porque no habían tenido una elección antes, pero la elección de la forma y el momento de tener a su segundo bebé fue una decisión que examinaron por todas partes. Consideraron la adopción. Consideraron seriamente no tener otro bebé en absoluto.

Pero, finalmente, los dos acordaron que querían lo que se habían perdido la primera vez: un embarazo. Querían el momento de contener la respiración cada mes, esperando a ver si habían suscitado una nueva vida. Ellos querían contárselo a su familia y amigos, ver la felicidad en el resto al decirles que iba a llegar un nuevo bebé. Querían que todos los hechos: la primera ecografía, observar el cambio del cuerpo de Bella mientras su hijo crecía en ella, averiguar si era un niño o una niña. Querían todos esos momentos que habían sido despojados por el destino y las circunstancias.

Pensando en la infancia agitada de Emma, Edward se preguntó cómo sería esta vez.

Bueno, un par de semanas y se enterarían.

Bella siseó con su mano en su barriga.

—¡Ouch! Jesús —hizo una pausa—. Oh, joder.

Ambos miraron sus pantalones, oscureciéndose rápidamente por la parte delantera.

—Bella... ¿acabas de romper aguas?

—Um. ¿Sí?

Aún faltaban un par de semanas...

**~ Dieciocho horas después ~**

Edward bostezó, sintiéndose un poco cansado, y trató de averiguar lo que le había despertado.

Oh, cierto. Su hijo de tres horas.

Trató de no empujar a Bella mientras salía de la demasiado pequeña cama del hospital, pero era inevitable. Ella hizo una mueca cuando se despertó y miró a su alrededor con ojos legañosos.

—Shh —le murmuró él—. Vuelve a dormir. Tus pechos no son necesarios —metió la mano en la cuna de plástico, cogiendo con cuidado a su hijo en sus brazos—. Quieres a tu papá, ¿no, Josh?

El bebé hizo un poco de ruido mientras se quejaba, pero no empezó a llorar. Ubicado frente al cálido cuerpo de su padre, sus ojos se cerraron y volvieron a caer.

Edward estaba tan encantado.

Miró a Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Ves?

Ella rodó sus ojos, pero su sonrisa era indulgente.

Estando enamorado de ella de nuevo por lo que acababa de hacer para ellos —traer a su bebé al mundo—, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios en un suave y dulce beso.

—Gracias por esto, Bella. Por todo.

Ella sonrió contra su boca, pero le dirigió una mirada mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

—Me gustaría agradecerte tu parte, pero no me gusta mucho esa parte de ti en estos momentos.

Su expresión se escandalizó burlonamente.

—No delante del niño inocente, Bella. ¿Qué te pasa?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación de maternidad se abrió lentamente.

—¿Hola? —escucharon un susurro familiar.

—Hola, Emma —Edward dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia el lugar donde su hija estaba en la puerta. No se había dado cuenta de que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que ella estuviera fuera de la escuela. El tiempo se había vuelto un poco deformado después de que Bella se pusiera de parto—. Ven aquí. Ven a conocer a tu hermano.

Emma se apresuró, siendo esa niña de casi once años de edad, mientras miraba el bulto en los brazos de Edward. Su nariz se arrugó cuando ella lo miró.

—Él es muy pequeño.

—Tú fue aún más pequeña —dijo Bella suavemente.

La mirada en el rostro de Emma sugirió que ella pensaba que sus padres podrían jugar con ella, pero ella no discutió. Cogió un dedo del bebé, flexionándolo y sacudiéndolo.

—Hola, pequeño.

Durante un largo minuto, ella escudriñó al bebé antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Creo que me gusta.

—Bueno, eso es bueno —dijo Edward secamente—. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos quedárnoslo.

Emma sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que está bien.

Corriendo por el otro lado de la cama, Emma le dio a Bella un beso grande.

—La abuela está hablando con todo el mundo fuera. Me dijo que fuera a buscarla si estabas despierta. ¿Estás despierta?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Oh, supongo que sí.

—Está bien —dijo Emma alegremente—. Les diré que pueden venir a verte.

Ella salió corriendo y Bella miró a Edward y a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Al final del día, todo es muy simple, ¿no?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Yo amo a mis hijos —su sonrisa era adorable mientras ella lo miró—. Y te amo a ti.

Inclinándose, la besó de nuevo, fue un movimiento tierno y adorable.

—Esa es la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

**-FIN-**


End file.
